League of Legends Shipping Shorts
by Tenticat
Summary: Leave a comment if you'd like to request a chapter or shipping. Stories so far: (Jhin X Sona) (Soraka X Warwick) (Ahri X Ezreal) (Katarina X Master Yi) (Ahri X Shen) (Ahri X Garen) (Akali X Tryndamere) (Akali X Zed) (Katarina X Rengar) (Zyra X Jinx) (Talon X Quinn) (Talon X Riven) (Yasuo X Janna) (Vel'Koz X Illaoi) (Akali X Shen) (Zed X Quinn) (Sona X Volibear) & more.
1. The Virtuoso of the Strings

Sona was in her chambers practicing her Etwahl, she had a concert to perform tonight and she had to make sure she was ready. The concert was gonna take place in her mansion in Ionia and afterwards there was going to be a masquerade and anyone who wished to come was invited. There was a knock on her door, when she opened it, she was surprised to see Jhin standing there in his armor and white cloak.

"Sona dear, would you accompany me to the masquerade tonight. Someone with such natural appeal, I will make shine into the most beautiful piece of art." Sona with a blush nods and accepts Jhin's invitation. Jhin takes her hand and places his mask's lips gently on it as if to kiss.

Later that night Jhin comes by to her room and sees Sona dressed in her Sweetheart dress. "oh darling , this shall not do. Come I have picked out a perfect outfit for you tonight" Jhin says as he fixes his flawless black suit lined with gold. He gives Sona his arm as she follows him back to his chambers.

"This dress was the one my most recent art piece was wearing" He hands the dark crimson dress to Sona. Her eyes sparkle at the beauty of the dress. how it covers almost every inch of her, hugging her body tight and framing her curves ideally. Jhin smiles to himself as he carefully watches Sona's affection for the dress, of course the dress was white before he finished the finale but he thinks the red makes it stand out better.

"My sweet Sona, I have also crafted a mask to best match your grace." Jhin points to the bathroom so she may change dresses. Hanging from the mirror there was a reflective golden mask that would cover her entire face. She quickly changes and puts the mask on before leaving. Both head out to the masquerade, they stand before the large carved wooden doors.

"One second my darling." Jhin coos and attaches a golden rose to Sona's dress then attaches a red one to his suit. It was almost time for her concert so she began to walk to the center of the ballroom but not before Jhin takes hold of her hand.

"Sona, my beloved, may I join you in your performance. We will create art so vivid that no one would ever forget this night." A soft smile brushed across her masked face, she nods.

She began to play her Etwahl, notes of gold spread through the room. Everyone stopped what they were doing just to listen to her melodies. While everyone was stunned by the beautiful song, Jhin took out his gun and fired to the Sona's music. Only a few people escaped, just as Jhin planned. For if everyone died, who would spread the word of his most masterful piece of art yet. Scarlet liquid covered every inch of the marble floor, creating the imagery of a red sea. He holds out his hand to Sona and with a small bow pulls her close to him by the waist.

"You did wonderfully, just as we planned." Sona blushed and gave a silent nod. "Shall we dance" his voice shook her very soul as her Etwahl began to play itself. They danced across the vermilion floor with unsurpassable expertise. When the instrumental aria came to a conclusion they lean into each other and press their masks together as if to lock lips in passion.


	2. 00Table of Contents

Due to the large amount of chapters and people's personal preferences, I have made a table of contents that include the genres and tags of each chapter.

This is for my readers' convenience just in case there are subjects or genres they find distasteful or triggering. It is also a way for them to find something they like faster without having to read through stories they dislike.

Some of the Tags need a small description, "Sexual" means mild or implied sexual events, "Sex+" means vivid descriptions of sexual activity, and "Lore" means the chapter is based on parts of canon lore.

Some of the longer requests, the ones that take up 3 or more chapters, I will be creating a new story(s) so they are in order and my readers have an easier time reading through them. So the chapters like "Wings of Shadow" will be posted as a separate story for convenience.

The list is in order of:

 _Pairing_

 _Chapter(s)_

 _Title_

 _Genre/Tags_

 ** _Sona/ Jhin_**

Ch 1

The Virtuoso of the Strings

Drama/ romance

 _ **Soraka/ Warwick**_

Ch 3

BloodStar

Sexual / romance

 _ **Ezreal/ Ahri**_

Ch 4

The Prodigal Fox

Sexual

 _ **Katarina/ Master Yi**_

Ch 5

Sinister Wuju

Friendship/ mild romance/ Drama

 _ **Shen/ Ahri**_

Ch 6

Twilight Fox

Sex +

 _ **Garen/ Ahri**_

Ch 7, 23

The Might of the Fox

Sex +/ drama

 _ **Akali/ Tryndamere**_

Ch 8, 33

The Barbarian Shadow

Sex+/ Drama

 _ **Zed/ Akali**_

Ch 9, 42

The Master of Fist

Sexual/ Drama/ Lore

 _ **Rengar/ katarina**_

Ch 10

Stalkerblade

friendship/ action

 _ **Zyra/ Jinx**_

Ch 11

Rise of the Cannon

report/ action/ drama

 _ **Quinn/ Talon**_

Ch 12

The Blade's Wings

Sex+/ drama/ action

 _ **Talon/ Riven**_

Ch 13

The Shadow Exile

action/ friendship

 _ **Yasuo/ Janna**_

Ch 14

Unforgiven Fury

friendship/ hurt/ comfort/ lore

 _ **Illaoi/ Vel'koz**_

Ch 15

Eye of the Kraken

lore/ friendship

 _ **Akali/ Shen**_

Ch 16

Twilight Fist

friendship/ romance

 _ **Quinn/ Zed**_

Ch 17, 18, 19, 20, 22, 24, 26, 29, 32, 35, 40

Wings of Shadow

lore/ report/ drama/ romance/ sex+/ action

 _ **Sona/ Volibear**_

Ch 21

Maven of the Roar

drama/ friendship

 _ **Le'Blanc/ Sion**_

Ch 25

The Undead Deceiver

hurt/ comfort/ drama/ mild lore

 _ **Jax/ Fiora**_

Ch 27

Duelist at Arms

action/ drama

 _ **Draven/ Darius**_

Ch 28

DRAAAAAVEN

action/ drama

 _ **Tryndamere/ Ahri**_

Ch 30

The Barbarian Fox

sex+

 _ **Darius/ Lux**_

Ch 31

The Hand of Luminosity

friendship/ hurt/comfort/ action/ adventure

 _ **Ezreal/ Lux**_

Ch 34

The Lady of the Prodigal Explorer

lore/ adventure/ friendship/ sex+

 _ **Leona/ Garen**_

Ch 36

The Might of Dawn

scifi/ drama/ Sex+

 _ **Jhin**_

Ch 37

Jhin's Monologue

Monologue/ Drama

 _ **Ahri/ Taric**_

Ch 38

The Valoran Fox

2nd person/ Drama/ Sex+

 _ **Garen/ Kindred**_

Ch 39

Eternal Might

Action/ comfort/ Hurt/ Friendship

 _ **Lux/ Fiora**_

Ch 41, 42, 46, 48

The Grand Luminosity

Action/ fantasy/ Sex+/ Drama/ Romance/ Poetry/ BDSM

 _ **Darius/ Katarina**_

Ch 44

The Sinister Noxus

Lore/ Action/ Friendship

 _ **Sona/ Thresh**_

Ch 45

The Warden of the Strings

BDSM/ Sexual

 _ **Jarvan IV/ LeBlanc**_

Ch 47

The Exemplar Deceiver

Friendship/ Action


	3. BloodStar

I was in my quarters after a day of being summoned quite frequently at Summoner's Rift. The Institute of War must have me as a free champion this week for so many summoners have called for my help. At least in some of those battles, Warwick was on my team, I know I can count on him. I know when we first met he was trying to kill me and steal my heart by deception. Which made me give up my god form and fall into the realm of the mortals. I remember feeling outraged, embarrassed, humiliated, betrayed. To help this man , I sacrificed everything, even the stars stopped talking to me. And for the longest time he continued to try to hunt me, to steal my heart.

One day the stars showed me guidance to help him, although I betrayed them by ignoring their warnings before, they still came back to help me. They told me that to heal him and prevent him from becoming a full beast, I should give him my heart but not necessarily in a literal manner. It was tough at first, it was hard for him to calm down enough to not attack me every time I got near. But eventually he warmed up to me and eventually we even became friends if not more. I invited him to my quarters one fateful evening. He enjoyed the grove like feel to my room. That's where I healed him. I gently caressed his muzzle and guided him to me where I shared a kiss. I gave him my heart, my love and the beast within him settled down.

After reminiscing about the past and the matches that happened today, there was a knock on the door. I got up from my bed and went to open it and there was my dear Warwick standing in the frame.

"Hello Warwick, are you here for another healing session?" I asked him and he only smiled.

He wrapped his arms around me, his paws on my waist as he leaned down and pressed his mouth against mine. I could feel his cold snout against my nose but I didn't mind. He slipped his tongue into my mouth which caused me to give an involuntary moan. I could tell this excited him for I felt his growing member press against my leg. I guided him to my bedroom where he laid me down on the bed as he began trailing his tongue down my midriff. I groaned, I missed his touch, we haven't had a healing session in awhile. I reaches down as he lightly bit my neck and started to stroke his member. Precum was already dripping from the tip, he must have been thinking about me on the way here. I got on top of him and took his member into my mouth, his sweet taste filled my mouth as I hear an approving grunt come from him. His tongue entered me, and rubbed against my inner walls. I know it's so soon but I haven't done anything in so long and my body has been begging for it.

"Ah~Warwick please" I re-positioned myself so he was on top of me. I know he likes to be the dominant one, maybe next time I can show him what his "prey" can do. His member rubs against my wet entrance before penetrating me causing me to arch and groan loudly. He is so big and it filled my insides completely. I wanted more, I wanted to feel his seed fill my womb, I wanted to hear him howl in enjoyment. He began to speed up his thrusts which heated me to the core as I wrapped my legs around him. Warwick held onto my hips, giving him leverage to push himself deeper into me. I finally reached my limit and I arched my back and screamed his name as my nectar flowed out of me and my walls contracted soon driving him over the edge as I felt ropes of his seed fill me to the brim. Both of us panting, he laid down next to me.I cuddled up close to him "I love you Warwick" I purred. "I love you too Soraka" he responded in a rugged yet affectionate tone.


	4. The Prodigal Fox

I just got back from one of my expeditions and was really worn out from the amount of climbing I had to do. I opened the door to my room, stepped inside and took off my jacket, I then took a nice cold shower to wake me up a bit. Although I just got home it was still only mid day and I don't really like to waste a day. So I changed into some fresh clean clothes but I could feel that my muscles were still stiff. I needed a place to relax and maybe grab something to eat. Where should I go though, I could hang out with Lux but she is always so full of energy and I just want to relax. Hmmm I suppose I could visit Caitlyn but she'll probably be with Vi and that woman scares me a bit. Unable to think about where to go I just decided to go out for a walk. I walked to the dining hall in hopes of maybe getting something to eat, I heard Pantheon baked the bread today so that should be great. Although I also heard Morgana made cookies for dessert, she always ends up burning them. I think i'll skip dessert today. I sat down and started to snack on a loaf of bread, several champions wondering in and out of the large room. I see Caitlyn sitting a few tables away and sure enough she was sitting with Vi. That's when I got a shiver down my spine, I looked behind me and saw Ahri staring at me with a soft smile. She then walked over to me and sat next to me.

"Ezreal, you look pretty worn out. You're muscles are so stiff, too much exploring?" she teased.

"Well I did just come back from an expedition." I rolled my eyes.

"I can help, I can give great massages" she smiled.

"Well I suppose it won't hurt to give it a try, plus it's against Institute rules to harm the other champions outside of the fields." I said.

She took my hand and took me to her room.

"Take off your shirt and lay on your stomach" she asked as she reached for some kind of essential oil. She then started to sub it over my back, the oils took effect almost immediately. It felt amazing, all the tension in my muscles were released very quickly as Ahri continued her massage. It was great and after about twenty minutes I felt as good as new. That's when I felt her soft lips press against the center of my spine.

"Um..Ahri..?"

"You've heard the rumors, I think you know what the price of my services are" She cooed in my ear sending a shiver up my spine. I swallowed as she turned me over. Some time during the massage she was able to remove her clothing. Her pale white breasts were beautiful, her tails traced over my sides. She ran her hands through my blond hair and pulled my head back a bit. All while she licked from my collar bone up to the base of my chin causing me to groan involuntarily. She unbuttoned my pants and caressed my member with her smooth hands, something about her charm caused waves of pleasure to spread throughout my body. She began to stroke it, slowly as she bit my neck softly, her naked body in front of me causing me to lust. Her golden eyes seemed to stare into my soul as she pressed her pink lips against mine. Her tongue slipped into my mouth and eagerly wanted to play with my own. Then I felt something slide down my throat. I opened my eyes to see Ahri grinning deviously at me. Dizziness then rushed over me and fatigue traveled through my veins.

"...nnng ...Ahri…?" I reached out for her but darkness swallowed my consciousness before I could.

My senses slowly coming back to me, my body stirred and my muscles twitched a bit. I sat up and looked around, I was laying on my bed fully clothed. On my bed stand was a note.

"I had fun Ezreal. Let's do it again some time 3" signed Ahri. I turned the card over "P.S. I heard you like Pantheon's baking."

Next to the note was a plate with a single bread roll. I smiled and stretched, I have no idea what Ahri did to my body after she drugged me but my body feels great and energized. Maybe I should go visit again soon.


	5. Sinister Wuju

I was enjoying a spar with my pupil Wukong, such a loyal friend. One who had reminded me that to become a true master of Wuju I must never chase the path of revenge and blood thirst. We were just playfully sparring in one of the training rooms within the Institute of War. That is when Katarina came in. She seems distressed. Something was definitely wrong when she sat down and pressed her back against the wall, seemingly unaware that the room was occupied. Wukong and I simply glanced at each other.

"Katarina?" I announced my presence. Her eyes quickly darted upwards, startled.

"Yi?!" she jumped up blades in hand clearly flustered that she didn't sense our presence when she entered.

"Dear, please calm down. We did not mean to startle you." I say to her.

"Wuju Bladesman. If I defeat you in combat. I can regain my reputation" she hisses. Then she charges at me with the intent to kill. I gestured Wukong to stay back. I block her attacks with my sword. Her attacks are predictable, she is very distracted and there is too much emotion behind her movements. I am easily able to knock her back, her blades fall to the ground. She growls at me, grabs her blades and bolts out of the room. I sigh.

"Something is very wrong, she is bothered by something." I say to Wukong.

"Maybe you should help her?" he replies to me. "I have a feeling I will be seeing her again soon" I give Wukong a small smile.

"Until then , shall we continue?" He gives me a nod and we begin to spar again.

As I expected, when I returned to my quarters within the institute there was a knock. When I opened the door I saw Katarina standing there. Her arms crossed and her gaze looking at the ground.

"Katarina, I was expecting you, please come in" I say kindly to her.

She looks up and glares at me before coming into my room and sits down and puts her feet up on my living room table. Although she is upset she still has her sass, "May I get you some tea?" I ask.

She looks away and gives me a moody "hmph." I sigh and start to brew some tea.

"You know, we could go to my home in Ionia instead of staying in the institute. I am sure the environment there would allow me to better help you" I say to her.

"...Fine" she grumbles. There is silence for a few minutes as I finish brewing the tea. I pour her a cup.

"We can leave in the morning. You may stay here for the night if you wish, but if you want to do so. I do have to remind you that violence against other champions within the institute , outside of fighting arena's is prohibited." I smile kindly at her as I hand her a plate of daifuku to go with her tea.

She takes one and takes a bite of the snack, she attempts to hide the surprise towards the delicious flavor of the mochi. She takes a sip of the tea and seems to enjoy the soft delectable flavor. "Is the tea and daifuku to your liking?" I ask her.

She gives a soft "It's alright."

I sit down next to her and pour myself a cup of tea "Do you mind if I take off my helmet?" I ask.

She shrugs. I remove it and place it on the table, I see that she curiously glances at me, wondering what my eyes look like probably. Like many from my tribe they are a stunning black that seem to resemble the night sky. When I look at her , I can see the blush on her face when she looks directly at my gaze. She seems mesmerized but quickly snaps out of it and sips more tea.

"Well it's getting late. You can use my bed for the night and I'll sleep on the couch." I say kindly.

She looks away and mumbles "Fine." before getting up and heading to my bedroom. I sigh and put the snacks and tea away before laying down on the couch and closing my eyes.

In the morning we head out to my home in Ionia. When we get there I ask "For as long as you are in my home, I will have to ask you to hand over your blades" She reluctantly hands them over to me.

"Thank you" I say to her "Please sit down and make yourself a home. I will make some macha to calm your nerves."

I leave to make some of the thick green tea, an acquired taste but such a unique flavor that'll send warmth through your soul. I hand her a claw cup of the tea, she drinks. "When you're ready please feel free to tell me what is troubling you. I will try my best to help you", just as Wukong helped me I thought to myself.

"Why are you doing this? Noxus destroyed your village, you should be ignoring me or hating me!" she growls.

"I, for a long time hating Noxus and sought revenge but a friend of mine showed me that is not the way. Using anger and vengeance to fuel your movements causes mistakes to happen and clouds your judgement. I can show you how to tame your anger, you'll become more free in your style of fighting."

She is silent for a bit, unsure of herself. I give her a soft smile, I stand and hold out my hand to her "Come, I will help you. Where you are from is no concern to me."She reaches for my hand but doesn't take it, so I take her hand and pull her up. I take her to my zen garden.

"We will spar and I want you to think about something other than winning and defeat." For the next few hours we spar and I start to see her body relax and move more freely, she is starting to only think about her breathing, which is good. After a while we take a break and I make her something to eat, some fresh fruit right out of the garden and fresh fish from the pond nearby. She seems much more relaxed right now, she is enjoying the atmosphere of my home. We enjoyed each other's company for the rest of the day. I showed her to the guest room and was about to leave when her hand grabbed onto my shirt sleeve.

"Yi...could you stay with me tonight?" Katarina asks softly. I have never seen a Noxian act so gentle, especially not her, she usually is very aggressive. I turn around and hug her, she wraps her arms around me and rests her head against my chest.

"I failed an assignment for the first time since the beginning of my assignments." She says sadly.

"It's okay, sometimes we don't succeed, but just try again is the best thing to do" I say as I run my fingers softly through her red hair.

"Come, some rest should make you feel better" I guide her to the bed and lay us down. She curls up close to me and I hold her in my arms. Katarina looks up at me and presses her lips against mine, I accept it and kiss her back. After a few seconds our lips part and she closes her eyes and slips into a deep sleep while still in my arms. Although she is a killer, she can be really sweet.


	6. Twilight Fox

It's tough to be a part of the free champion rotation. One gets very tired of being called upon constantly by Summoners. There are a few fellow champions who many go to for relaxation or for stress release. These champions are Ahri, Bard, Gragas, Janna, Sona and Soraka. Each of them being able to relieve tension in different ways. Soraka the Starchild, has great healing capabilities and can quickly release any strain that your body may have. Or perhaps I can visit Sona, her sweet melodies are quite comforting, although her songs don't heal the body as much as Soraka, the tunes calm the mind. She likes her visitors to rest as she performs for them. There is Janna , who allows others to rest their head on her lap as she comforts them with her breeze. Gregas is a great guy who people go to just to have some drinks and have a good time joking and listening to his tales. Bard is unique, his music isn't as captivating as sona's but his heals and his ability to entertain makes him a desirable friend to visit when you're stressed. Lastly there is ahri, who can't heal but she is one fox of many talents. Her massages, her company cannot be beat by any other champion. For the price of just some of your life essence she is willing to do anything for you. You're life essence can be replenished quite easily with just some bed rest. Although it may be against the ninja way to be indulge in self pleasures, with how much I have been fighting over the week I think I deserve it.

"Shen are you alright?" Akali asks. We are in the infirmary tending to champions after they fight on Summoner's Rift, Twisted Treeline, Howling Abyss or The Crystal Scar. It's not mandatory for champions to get a health evaluation after a game but the summoners like to keep us well. It's just one of the perks of being a champion.

"Hello? Runeterra to Shen?" Akali asks again seemingly worried.

"Oh, yes. I am sorry I am very tired and was just thinking to myself" I respond and give Akali a soft look. She is only one of three people who can tell what I'm feeling even though I wear a mask.

"Oh well I can take your shift so you can get some rest. You deserve it, you've been on back to back battles for the last few days. The summoners really like you. It can be exhausting I know, being in the free champion rotation" Akali places her hand on my shoulder She doesn't usually show her affection towards me, she must be really worried.

"I think I'll head to Ahri's to get a massage" I say, she frowns for just a moment before smiling again.

"Okay" she says with a painted smile.

I head to the infirmary's exit when Tryndamere comes in, I calmly greet him.

"Akali is just in the other room, she'll be with you shortly" I say to him, he only gives me a nod.

I walk out of the room and toss my rubber gloves into a small trashcan. I then head to Ahri's room, right as I am about to knock the door opens and Ezreal bumps into me as his head was turned to presumably say goodbye to Ahri. The explorer then turns to face me, he seems a bit flustered that I saw him there. I make a gesture of zipping my lips before casually giving him a pat on the back before entering Ahri's quarters. He seemed to understand our silent talk and gives me a thankful nod before running off.

"Oh Shen. How may I help you?" Ahri says as she notices me enter the room.

"I would like to take enjoyment in your company" I say kindly.

"But of course however another champion has this time reserved, maybe come back around 8pm? " Ahri smiles apologetically.

"That's fine." I say, that's only a couple of hours from now, I can go ahead and get something to eat in the meantime. I head to the dining hall, like usual it's filled with summoners and champions. Pantheon and Leona seem to be on cooking duty. I'm not too hungry so I just take a tuna sandwich to go. I head to my room to eat, I never eat in the dining hall. Once in my room I pull off my mask and change out of my surgeon uniform and back into my usual attire. I take a deep breath and eat my food. I look at the hextech clock hanging on my wall, it's 6:30, I set it to wake me up at a quarter to eight. I lay down on my couch and close my eyes, some rest will do me good.

As if no time at all has passed, the alarm goes off. I get up to silence it, I suppose it's time to head to Ahri's. I get to her room and knock on the door, she opens it.

"Ah Shen please come in" she gestures for me to enter. The first thing I noticed were the several candles on the living room table and the pleasant misty aroma in the air.

"So how may I help you today? Or would you like the usual?" She smiles deviously at me.

"The usual is fine" I say to her as she steps closer to me and presses herself against me. I instinctively let my hands rest on her hips.

"As I said before anything that happens within my room is client confidentiality… so may I…" She trails off as she slowly reaches for my mask and slides it off. She looks into my eyes and runs her fingers through my short black hair.

"I always love looking at those beautiful purple eyes of yours, it's a shame people rarely get to see your handsome face" Ahri presses her lips against mine as her tails trail over my skin agonizingly slow.

Her fur sends shivers down my spine, her lips tasted so sweet and smooth. I couldn't help but to melt into the kiss, anyone could fall into her charm especially with the strange yet soothing fragrance in the room. Her tongue slips into my mouth, the sensation gives me goosebumps as I find my tongue playing with Ahri's, each of us fighting for dominance. She was always a bit aggressive and eager but I think it makes her demeanor more cute and playful. I could feel the kiss become more passionate as she wraps her arms around my neck as if she couldn't get enough of my taste. Her tails from both sides press against my back causing me to rub up against her slim figure. I pull her in tighter when I hear her softly moan into my mouth. My mind begins to fog with desire and the next thing I know I am laying down on the couch as she straddles me. The top part of her kimono now missing and her beautifully pale breasts in front of me. My hands wander up to them and feel over them with a firm grip, causing her to slightly yelp in surprise. Of course she is as popular as she is, her skin so flawless and her golden eyes that seem to take your breath away. I feel her break the kiss to give my neck a soft bite, eliciting a grunt of enjoyment from myself. I run my hands over her soft skin, caressing her curves causing her to whine a bit.

"Shen~" She purrs my name as my hands softly fondle her rear. I know what she wants, I slip my palm under her kimono to her lower lips and leisurely begin to rub her clit. She moans, her tails twitch a bit and she begins to pepper kisses down my chest. I can feel myself getting excited, my member beginning to throb. I insert a finger into her, her inner walls smooth, except for one spot. I grin when I find it, I press my index and middle finger deep inside her rubbing against that spot. She arches sharply and moans, her entire body trembling to my touch. And soon I'm greeted with a large amount of her juices coating my hand and a loud moan as she groans my name in pleasure. She smiles at me with those bright yellow eyes of hers and takes my fingers into her mouth, licking up her own nectar. The sight made me quiver and I flip her over so that I'm on top of her. I unzip my pants and slip the cloth confines off of me, my member fully erect. I slip myself into her entrance, causing her to arch slightly.

"Mmmm I forgot how big you are" she pants as I begin to move in and out of her in a slow rhythm at first. I can feel her wetness coating my member, her walls feel so amazing. That's when she hit me with her charm, causing me to almost lose myself. I begin to pound into her as deep as I can, my lips against hers to muffle her tauntingly loud moans. I speed up, her spell, although not necessary, gives sex with her the most breathtaking feeling one can imagine. Her scent is so intoxicating, she shivers in pleasure beneath me. "S-so deep insi-mmph" she begins to say but I heatedly press my lips against hers. I want more of her taste, her scent, this sensation. Ahri breaks the kiss and screams my name "Sh-Shen I'm gonna nnng-" Her entire body convulses and I feel her walls contract around me pulling me in further, causing me to go over the edge as I release my tension inside of her. I lay on top of her for a moment, catching my breath, my head resting on her soft large breasts. I kiss her chest and she gives a giggle. I slide myself out of her, causing her to grunt a bit, some of my cum seeps out of her. We clean ourselves up, Ahri playfully points out that I let out a large amount.

"Wow you must've been holding back for awhile" She says flirtatiously. I only chuckle in response.

"Do you have any other expected visitor's tonight?" I ask her.

"No, you can stay and sleep with me. I would enjoy that~" Ahri coos as her tails brush over me.

"Or… we can go for round two" before I could respond her lips are against mine and she pushes me over the couch, her body on top of mine. It seems I won't be getting any sleep tonight.


	7. The Might of the Fox

Many champions come by my room to relax and if I'm busy then I will tell them my next availability. Other champions often get visitors to relieve the stress of battle but I get more visitors than average. I was just saying goodbye to Ezreal who became a frequent visitor.

"Thank you again, Ahri" he says

"Of course Ezreal. Anytime." I purr as I twirl his golden locks between my fingers causing him to blush a little. He is so cute. I lean and give him a soft kiss on the lips. I have someone special who made an appointment with me around this time.

The prodigal explorer opens my door to exit , he is still looking my way with his sweet smile and a wave goodbye. I wave back, my tails playfully waving back. Then he pauses suddenly, it was more like a jerk. He turns his head, curious I peeked around the slightly open door to see what happened. I saw Shen, Ezreal must've bumped into him that would've made the explorer very flustered. I saw the red growing on his cheeks as the near expressionless Shen looks down at him. Shen makes a gesture that I couldn't really make out. I then see Ezreal nod and quickly scamper off.

"Oh Shen. How may I help you" I smile as he enters my living room. I don't want to be mean but I have a visitor very soon so I can't help Shen right now, even if I want to~ I hear myself very quietly purr as my tails move back and forth rhythmically.

"I'd like to take enjoyment in your company" He says with a soft tone that makes me remember the times we've had.

"But of course however another champion has this time reserved, maybe come back around 8pm?" I smile truly sorry, he looks so tired.

"That's fine" he says, I think I hear a tinge of disappointment before giving me a slight bow of respect and leaving.

"Hmm the code of a ninja is very strange" I say softly to myself, I step outside and look down both directions of the hall. I see shen pretty far away for such a short amount of time when I turn my head I see my next visitor, Garen, walking towards my room. I wave to him and he politely waves back, I leave my door open for him to enter.

Then I realized I haven't had enough time to prepare, when Garen spoke to me the other day he said he is both emotionally and physically exhausted. His sister and mother have been fighting again, plus being one of the strongest soldiers in Demacia he has a lot of duties to take care of. He must be very tense, I quickly sped around my apartment setting up scented candles, this scent was "Fall Kumungu Mist" which is one of my favorites. I Just finished as Garen comes into my living room.

"Hello Garen, come make yourself a home." I smile and gestures for him to my soft comfortable couch. He sits."May I get you something to eat or drink?" I ask

"Thank you Ahri, yes that would be nice." Garen says politely.

I go into the kitchen and make some of my special sweetened iced tea, 1 part alcohol, 4 part tea. I take the pitcher to the living room and place it on the table with two glasses. I go back to the kitchen and see what I have that he might like.

"Garen, is there any snacks you would like? Something sweet, salty, savory?" I ask him politely. He seems to be thinking.

"Something sweet please" Garen says.

"Oh? I wouldn't have taken you for a sweet tooth" I playfully respond.

"Lux tends to get a lot of sweets and she shares them with me." He smiles softly. I bring out little bite sized cakes.

"Here we go then" I sit next to him, he sips the tea and eats one of the cakes.

"Why don't you take your armor off, did you just get out of a match?" I ask him and he nods. I help him take off his armor and place it by the door, my tails trace over his well toned muscles. He takes me in his arms, and rests against the arm of the couch as he holds me. I face him and smile before nuzzling him softly, he strokes one of my tails and it feels so nice that I couldn't help but to purr.

"I like your scented candles Ahri, they're very soothing." He says as he continues to pet me.

"I'm glad you think so. But you're not here to compliment my candles. You wanted to talk and then relieve stress, right?" I look up and smile at him.

"Right to business are we?" he chuckles softly.

"Well mother doesn't approve of the new skin for Lux" He says.

I think for a moment, the term "skin" is a word the summoners use for a new specially fitted and enchanted attire that we can use when we battle within one of the arenas of the institute. I myself have quite a few skins. Some skins are better than others of course, the ones that are more intricately designed are the ones that cost a bit more. Now skins make it a bit harder to fight in so if a summoner wants to command us in battle with a skin, we the champions tend to charge them for it. One payment for each summoner of course.

"What's her new skin?" I ask Garen, very curious.

"It's called elementalist Lux. It's an Ultimate skin." He smiles "I honestly think it looks really good."

"Well if it's a good design why does your mother disprove of it?" I ask puzzled. He sighs.

"Because it's a lot darker, almost the opposite of light" He explains. "Appearance and status is very important to our family. So a light mage using a darkness design, she finds appaling."

"Ah, that is a bit of a predicament but no matter how powerful your family is, the hierarchy of the Institute of War is even more influential." I sigh softly.

"I know" he says lowly and lifts my chin to him and then presses his lips against mine.

They're a lot softer than you would expect, his kiss was deep and loving. Passionate not in a way of desire, but in a way of compassion. It was so warm and I feel his arms wrap around my waist, causing me to press further against him. My hands trail down his muscular chest, I feel the warmth of his skin under my fingertips. His hands trail up my tails and rests themselves on my rear. He squeezes softly and I give a soft groan into his mouth. He hesitantly parts my lips and slips his tongue into my mouth, I lovingly meet his with my own. I can tell he is letting the scent of the candles fill his lungs, further calming him mentally but starting to arouse him physically.

He breaks the kiss but lingers, I feel his desire for more and acts upon in. He slides my kimono down my body until it is nothing but some cloth on the living room floor. His rough hands, the sign of a hard worker, trail down my bare body. One hand travels down back to my soft rear and the other rests on top of my pale breasts. He begins to massage them, my tails squirm a bit in pleasure. His lips trail kisses down my neck to my chest. He takes my nipple into his mouth and sucks. I shiver and moan, I want more of his touch, he is being so gentle and slow, it's driving me crazy. I feel the growing flame of lust within me, I want to feel him pressing deep into my core. I want to feel him use his great strength to ravage me and push me so far that I lose consciousness from the large amount of pleasure filling me.

He seems to notice my desire and chuckles. He bites my breast firmly, not enough to hurt but enough to surprise me. I yelp, his fingers trail down my waist and grips me tight and pushes me over. He towers above my slim body, his eyes kind but filled with desire. He leans over and whispers in my ear.

"In the heat of battle you must know your opponent, what they are feeling, what they are thinking. I have had lots of practice when it comes to reading someone."

His breath tickling my ear sends shivers down my core, his voice so calm and strong that I didn't notice his next action. His hands grip my ass and spreads them suddenly and with a swift fluid movement , his index was within me.

"Nnngah! Garen!" I blush, I'm not used to those using my rear.

He presses his digit even further into me, making me quiver and moan. My mind was becoming numb.

"I hope you don't mind me playing with you until your grip on consciousness releases" he says playfully but deviously. It's like something switched within him, making him more aggressive than her was sweet.

He turns me over and pushes me down into the couch, my forearms and head against the couch, my tails in the air. My lower lips were soaking with excitement, he rubs his large member against my entrance. My juices coating his throbbing dick, his tip enters my flower causing my tails to stand on end from the sudden sensation. I hear his heavy breath against the back of my neck. He presses himself into my , slowly dragging out the sensation until he is pushing into my cervix.

"I know how to make a girl lose themself very quickly, do you want me to show you?" he kisses the center of my back , making me shiver spreading goosebumps over my skin. I look at him with eyes of want and curiosity and he smiles knowingly.

He grabs one of the cloth straps of my kimono and ties it across my mouth as a gag.

"If you make a sound I won't go easy on you" he says very lowly in such a lustful tone.

He pulls out of my lower lips and suddenly shoves his member into my ass all at once. I almost immediately lose my mind and everything becomes blurry. He slaps my ass.

"You can't pass out on me just yet, I have only just begun " he grunts as he begins to thrust very fast and very hard. His slow loving touch that he showed before was now just pure lust. He just started but I already feel myself to go over the edge. The mixture of sweet and spicy was enough to make anyone feel this way. I could feel my body want more.

"I want you to finger yourself, constantly play with your clit and don't stop unless I say so. Keep your rhythm to match my thrusts" he practically growled in my ear.

He was pounding into me so fast and so deep, I rubbed my clit just as fast as my other finger slips in and out of my entrance rubbing against my inner walls. I want to scream and moan but the gag prevents me. My mind begins to blur from the intense pleasure. His member so far into my rear, fire burns in my core. His thrusts suddenly slow, as he enters and exits, yielding. Then he stops and I slow my masturbation but I don't stop.

"Good girl, you remembered what I said" I could hear the smile in his voice. "Let me reward you."

He eagerly begins thrusting into me again, into my ass. My body trembles beneath him, one of his hands run through my hair and pulls back my head a bit, he nips my ear. "What a good fox. Now don't let yourself cum yet, I'm not done with you."

His hips move faster and so do my fingers, the pleasure is almost unbearable. I am holding back the best I can but my entire body feels like it's on fire. I feel the growing need of release within me and it takes every drop of willpower I have to not let go. His large member grinding my insides felt so amazing. Then I felt it, his hot seed spilling into my ass, I then felt myself have the most intense orgasm I have ever had. My mind goes numb and I slip into satisfying unconsciousness.

When I wake, Garen was gone, the candles were blown out and I was laying naked on my couch. I got up and cleaned myself up. I then hear a knock on the door, I open it.

"Ah Shen please come in."


	8. The Barbarian Shadow

Akali, Shen and Kennen are usually the champions who work the infirmary within the Institute of War. The institute has medical regulations in which each champion after a week of fighting on one of the many arena's, are meant to visit the infirmary for a checkup and an analysis of their health. Of course many champions don't visit every week, they have more personal matters to attend to. Today Shen and Akali are on duty within the medical facility. They have been working for a few hours now and Akali has noticed Shen's lack of focus, which is peculiar for a ninja like him. Akali feeling concerned and worried finally brings it up.

"Shen are you alright?" She asks.

Shen doesn't respond as if he didn't even hear her, he continues to sanitize the client room they are in. They just got done with examining Kog'Maw and have been cleaning up the aftermath for an hour now. Kog'Maw, or any being from the void tend to be some of the most difficult patients when getting a health check because they leave the room in quite a mess.

"Hello? Runeterra to Shen?" Akali asks again, finally getting an answer from him.

"Oh, yes. I am sorry I am very tired and was just thinking to myself" Shen says then gives Akali a soft look. She smiles softly feeling a bit better, her worries being slightly relieved.

"Oh well I can take your shift so you can get some rest. You deserve it, you've been on back to back battles for the last few days. The summoners really like you. It can be exhausting I know, being in the free champion rotation" She places her hand on Shen's shoulder, and he instinctively places his own over hers.

"I think I'll head to Ahri's to get a massage" He sighs and starts to head to the door.

A slight regret emerges itself from Akali's mind, she had loved him for so long but has never gotten the chance to show it. Anyone within the Institute knows what happens when anyone visits Ahri for relaxation. She mustn't falter though, Shen may do what he pleases as long as it's within the ninja code, he doesn't belong to her. Although she desperately wishes he could, maybe one day she can have a taste of what she wants, but that time is not now. She smiles as best she could, her face no longer hers but a mask covering the emotions swimming within her. The mask attempts to hold strong as it's lips attempt to hold that false smile. But her efforts were in vain for she knew Shen could see right through it. He heads to the door and through the lobby of the infirmary. She can hear him talking to someone.

"Akali is just in the other room, she'll be with you shortly" She hears him say to the stranger and then nothing, just silence.

She feels water fill her eyes until the room is blurry, it pools until finally overflows and falls down her red cheeks. She has a patient, she has no time for feeling sorry for herself, she has a job to do. She quickly regains her composure, this room is still a bit messy so she'll need to use a different patient room for her visitor. She exits room 003 and heads to the lobby.

"Hello, how may I be of assistance" She smiles, a bit more genuine this time. She looks at who she needs to tend to. Tryndamere.

"Tryndamere, a surprise, you don't usually visit the clinic. Your rage tends to heal you" Akali says a tad worried about his presence.

"Yeah, usually. I'm not here to be healed though. I have decided to challenge you this week" He says, his sword visible.

Tryndamere, once every week he challenges another champion to a duel. The champions of the Institute of War are some of the best fighters and best magic users in all of Runeterra. So challenging another champion is common, it sharpens the skills of the champions whether it be physical or mentally. The champions are constantly honing their skills, so challenging a champion one week and then challenging them again a few weeks from now, it'll be a very different battle. Tryndamere has challenged Akali before, a few months ago, but just a few months so much can change.

"Challenge accepted" Akali stands straight, no fear in her eyes as she stares at the barbarian.

"Training room 209" He says flatly.

Akali still had a few hours left in her shift "Three hours from now" She stares into Tryndamere's eyes with determination. He nods and then leaves.

The next few hours were pretty uneventful, she had a few champions come by for a check up, Amumu, Vi, and Sona. Nothing unusual.

Time went by and her shift was over, she clocked out and headed for room 209. Along the way she sees champions and summoners alike go on about their day. She gets to the room and enters. She sees Tryndamere, sword in hand.

"The room has been set so that when one dies they are revived just like on the arena's" He states, a smile on his face, his eagerness to fight is greatly shown on his flexed muscles. Akali gripped her kamas, still in her nurse attire. They stood on either side weapons out and ready to spar. Akali leaped forward, she may not be as physically strong as Tryndamere but she is more mobile. She slices with her kamas and Tryndamere was able to negate it with his large sword. He holds his sword over his head and swings it downwards. Akali manages to avoid it but it leaves a huge indent in the floor. She realises, one hit and she out for the count. She needs to use her speed and mobility to her advantage. She creates her smoke screen and attacks him with her weapon, he manages to deflected it, knocking the kama out of her hands. When the smoke clears, Akali's weapons are embedded into the wall and Tryndamere's sword is lodged into the floor.

Akali is pressed up against the wall with Tryndamere towering above her, his palms pressing against her shoulders. She knew this was game over, she had lost the fight. She expected him to deal the final blow, what she wasn't expecting was his lips suddenly against hers. She broke the kiss, flustered and confused, hundreds of thoughts swarming around her mind.

"Y-you're married! To Ashe!" she says still in shock.

"It's alright, I have a special arrangement with her" he lies but Akali taking his bluff as the truth.

"O-oh okay" She says hesitantly.

"We are allowed to do things with others. But we don't wanna hear what actions were taken" he says presses his lips against hers again, a bit more aggressively.

She obliges and kisses back, it's been so long since she has had any physical attention and Tryndamere is pretty attractive. He has the stature to take exactly what he wants. He is very assertive when it comes to his actions just like when he is in the arena. She feels his tongue press into her mouth and she greets it eagerly with her own, they intertwine not with love but of raw passion and lust . Her body aches for some sexual touch, so much so that suddenly her movements are not her own.

His hands grip her hips and pulls her petite body towards him. She can already feel his growing member press against her thigh, rubbing against her. Her tongue presses more against the inside of his mouth. She feels her lower lips already dripping with excitement desiring to be filled with his manhood. Her hands reach down and begin to stroke his member through his clothing. Akali notes that it's much bigger than anything she has ever felt before. He would break her if he takes what he wants, and she knows he will take exactly what he desires. Just the sensation and idea of him taking charge are enough to make her desire it so much, passion and lust fills her being. She wants him to fill all her openings, she wants to be coated in his essence.

He practically rips Akali's nurse top off revealing her perky breasts, she notes that she'll have to get a replacement uniform. One hand on her rear and the other on her breast , he gropes them roughly causing her to shudder. She groans into his mouth feeling so small to Tryndamere's aggressive demeanor. He bites her neck forcefully, almost breaking skin, he licks over her skin and sucks the curve of her neck. She trembles feeling completely helpless against his strength and rage and power. She has only felt this way once before, someone who caused her to feel powerless, she remember her days with Zed. His demeanor just as fearsome and strong. She pushes the thought to the side and realizes that her legs are now wrapped around Tryndamere as he presses her against the wall with such strength that she'll discover some bruises later. Akali's neck a bit sore from where he bit her but she desire him to bite her more. She imagines that her entire body by the end of this will ache with such euphoria.

Tryndamere's blood boils with sexual tension. He has tasted his sweet Ashe last night but had to have a taste of something different. It is not that he doesn't care about his wife but sometimes he needs someone else to satisfy his needs. And to him, this Akali will do quite well, he will turn her into putty in his hands, he desires to devour her. He bites the other side of her neck just as firmly as he did before, he holds her up and grinds her against him. The feeling of her lips pressing against his huge lust with just some cloth in the way, even with the thin layer between them he can feel her juices seeping through.

Her mind grows blank only feeling the pain and pleasure he is providing. She realizes she is on the ground now, he is hovering over her. He overshadows her, blocking her from seeing the light on the ceiling. But soon he will make her so crazed with sexual tension and enjoyment that she won't be able to open her eyes. They'll be closed, tightly shut from the overwhelming sensation of him deep inside her. Tryndamere pulls off the rest of her uniform revealing her in just her panties and thigh high socks. He roughly grabs her hips and tears off her underwear and shoves his tongue deep within her snatch. She arches and moans, the buildup of saliva overflowing her lips, her eyes roll back. Her sweet nectar fills his mouth and he eagerly takes his fill, his tongue swirling over her clit. She can't handle it any more, all her excitement piling up and she grits her teeth and shouts his name before cumming into his mouth. Tryndamere swallows her juices. She pants, her body numb with the pleasure.

"I am not done, little nurse." He growls and Akali's eyes go wide.

"W-wait" she pants but he turns her over.

Without warning he thrusts his large member into her small tight lower mouth. She arches and screams, he is too long and too thick for her. He rams himself in and out of Akali, her screams of both pleasure and pain echo through the room. He grunts as he feels her tight walls rubbing against his shaft. His tip pressing and rubbing against her cervix, she shudders , goosebumps scatter across her soft pale skin. Such warmth fills his core causing him to be even rougher with the ninja beneath him, her noises making him want so much more. His huge member filling her up just as she expected and she suddenly craves it, her mind focusing on just the sensations he is giving her. She has never experienced such physical impressions before, she'll be sore and bruised by the time he finishes. She feels the strength leaving her as he uses her body for his pleasure. Himself pushing in and pulling out, faster and faster, until she hears a loud grunt come from his lips. She would like to taste his mouth again, his tongue within her. Her fantasies are cut short when she feels his hot essence fill her core sending her over the edge once again. She screams again, her entire body quaking from the intense release of lust within her. They stay in their current position, panting. She is on her hands and legs, her rear in the air, and he is still inside her lower lips , his body towering over her. He slowly slides himself from her insides and as soon as he does she collapses on the floor, his seed leaking from her snatch.

He redresses himself and stands up to leave the room. She sits up, barely being able to move. She moans each time she uses a muscle. The pleasure and pain still present. Tryndamere has left the room leaving her naked with her destroyed outfit. She doesn't want Shen to see herself like this so she calls Kennen instead on her hextech device. Although it was so degrading, she loved the way Tryndamere made her feel. Such aggression and rage filling his movements. She can't wait to feel it again.


	9. The Master of Fist

To prove the strength of the shadows I have found myself in the Institute of War. Where champions are placed in an arena to fight for a cause. I once had a student of my own, Akali. She had such intelligence and was well adapted in fighting. We were close but Shen took her from me. Despite Shen's way of life makes him weak, he has two allies and I barely have one. Syndra is more of an acquaintance, she knows darkness but isn't entirely situated with it. Whenever I see my former student, it disgusts me but my heart aches. I miss her, Akali.

I was mid lane like usual, I was against Akali this has happened before but it makes me uneasy each time. Her skills have improved and her body has come to age, her skin is still as lovely as ever. Lane minions haven't spawned yet and I see Akali under her tower, watching me as I stand under mine. My team consists of Jhin, Thresh, Aatrox, Elise and myself. Her team this time is Lucian, Lee Sin, Lux, Tryndamere. A very interesting match up full of rivalry and complicated pasts.

"Minions have spawned" says the voice overhead.

Which tells me it's been roughly two minutes, the minions move past my tower and meet with the opposing minions at the middle of the lane. It was time to play, I hate to do this to her, but I will win our exchanges in lane. I would get her low on health so often but I couldn't bring myself to kill her. That is until I didn't have a choice, my jungler, Elise came to gank my lane. She simply used her cocoon to stun Akali, so I don't seem weak I used the opportunity to use my dark mark. As my shadows slashed at Akali, her grunts of pain apparent. A mere second before the rest of the damage is dealt, I whispered something. Something in which I didn't mean to slip from my lips, but they did.

"I miss you"

The expression on her face was as surprised and stunned as I was. The damage was then dealt and Akali fell to the ground motionless. Part of me felt sorry for her, despite knowing it was only temporary within this arena but I was still struck by a feeling of grief. The rest of the game played out as a typical game would but I saw the hesitation in her movements for the rest of the match. My team won, interesting how this time darkness won over the light.

After the match I went to the dining hall to sate my hunger, like usual I bring my meal back to my living quarters. Once in my room I take off my helmet and eat. It was a satisfying meal and I quickly fell asleep upon my bed. I do not know how long it had been since I closed my eyes but I heard a knock on my door. I put my helmet back on and answered the door. Unexpectedly it was Akali, standing there in her usual attire. Without asking she entered the room.

"By all means please come inside" I remarked sarcastically.

"Zed…" she said softly.

"What do you want?" I say flatly.

"I miss you too" her eyes wandered up to mine.

I instantly relaxed myself and found myself embracing her. Her arms wrapped around me and I just then realized how much I had missed her embrace. Syndra's company is nice and all but she isn't as sweet as Akali.

"But what about Shen" I had to prevent myself from hissing his name.

"I… " she is silent.

"I think both views and training will be useful." she looks down.

"Very well." I frown knowing she wishes to be a pupil of both me and him.

I pull her closer to me, she pulls down her mask and begins to slowly take off my helmet. I allow her, she and Shen are the only people who has seen what is under my mask. She caresses my cheek and leans forward her lips meeting mine. My eyes close and I let myself be absorbed by the sensation that I have desired for such a long time. Her tongue reaches into my mouth to greet my own, her taste was sweet and smooth. My hands trail down the curves of her body, her waist to her hips. I pull her against me, grinding her against me. I hear a soft moan come from her lips.

I pick her up as she wraps her legs around me, and I press her against the wall. Her scent is so intoxicating , I break the kiss and pull down her outfit. Her perky breasts in from of me, I take one of her nipples into my mouth and bite it softly. She shivers and I can hear her pulse rise. I lick across her chest to play with the other. I fondle her breasts, pulling the nipple a bit, her excitement is arousing. I find myself pushing her down onto my bed and eagerly pressing my lips against hers. The Fist of Shadow.

My hands wander up her legs, rubbing against her thigh causing her to make a small yelp of surprise. My fingers linger over her skin and I stop short of her lower lips. I hear her whine which makes me chuckle.

"You really want it don't you, Akali" I say lowly, almost predator like.

She whimpers and nods. I then pull her clothing all the way off revealing her flawless skin. Her skin that I shall soon mark. I bite the side of her stomach, she releases a approving groan which makes me just want to devour her. I want to taste every inch of her delectable flesh, I want to see her squirm beneath me as I overwhelm her passionately. I want her crying my name as her mind blurs from the immense sensations. I lightly tug on her hair. I hope she likes it rough. I feel her nails dig into my back, tempting me to do the same. I position myself in front of her entrance before I get interrupted.

My hextech device goes off. I stand to check it, I was almost tempted to ignore it but if it's a message from the institute itself and I don't answer I can be dismissed as a champion. I look at the small screen and growl softly. It says I have to be in a match within ten minutes.

I sigh "an unscheduled match. I have to go"

She looks at me disappointed. I walk over to her and grip her hair and slightly tug her head back.

"Don't worry. We can continue this later" I say deeply before biting her a bit hard, leaving what will be a small bruise on her neck. Her sound of impatience and eagerness fills my ears. I start to put my armor back on and lastly my helmet. I look back at her naked body sprawled on my bed, before I head out to another match.


	10. Stalkerblade

Awhile back Me and nine other champions agreed to be filmed as we fought on a specially created arena. This arena was much larger than Summoner's rift and had a large jungle terrain, it was mostly jungle actually. Anyways it was me, Darius, Draven, Zyra and Nautilus against Ahri, Leona, Rengar, Graves, and Jax. The battle was quite interesting and the rules of the arena were very different. Like always the goal was to destroy enemy nexus, second there were no minions or jungle camps, third if you die it's game over for you and you get transported back to the institution, there were no shops or recalls and lastly you start with all of your abilities even your ultimate.

My team came up with a plan, we would wait until the enemy team splits up or if they don't separate we'll make them. I was meant to bait Ahri and Leona towards Darius and Draven so we can ambush them. The plan worked perfectly, Ahri and Leona were hot on my tail as I ran from them. Darius from behind one of the trees swung his axe and knocked Leona over. Her sword fell to the ground and Draven prevented her from picking it up. Darius then raised his axe about to deal a first and final blow to Ahri when Leona without her sword jumped in front of her and shielded the blow. Leona fell to the ground, presumably dead for she was bleeding quite a bit.

Ahri, now by herself decided to run off before giving us a mocking laugh with glowing purple eyes. Darius and Draven chased after Ahri. I met up with Zyra and we headed after the brothers. Zyra used her vines to grab hold of Ahri so we'd be able to kill her. Draven raised one of his spinning axes and threw it at her. However Graves threw a smokescreen canister at the axe causing it to bounce back. We were surrounded in smoke and when the vapor dissipated we saw Jax, Graves and Rengar joining the party. Rengar leaped forward knocking Draven over and mauling him to death with his claws. All while Graves was firing his shotgun at me, as mobile and flexible I may be I can only dodge so much. So I retreated into the forest, both Graves and Rengar pursued me. I made my way up the trees and was within the tops of the tall trees. I watched Graves as he looked around for me as if I'd still be on the ground. This is when I heard a low growl and Rengar lunged at me from the branches.

He swung his claws, swiping, breaking branches. I used him to jump to a higher branch but he just cut that one down. While trying to dodge his very frequent attacks I ended up on my rear on a particularly large branch. One swipe, dodged. Two swipes, dodged. The third almost got me, I had to spread my legs wide to dodge that one. His knife landed where my legs once were and became lodged into the mossy tree branch. If it were anytime outside a battle it could've been highly sexual situation. I then was able to kick his paw out of the grip of his knife which made him take a step back. This bought me a few seconds to get back up on my feet. I jumped upwards and grabbed hold of a much smaller branch above me, swung myself around to give me a bit of momentum for when I kicked him in his snout. He wasn't too happy about that. He lunged and knocked us both out of the trees. We mingled a bit while falling before he grabbed another branch to prevent him from hitting the ground.

I was still falling so I used my shunpo to teleport to Graves. I raised my blade to finish off Graves but I found myself staring down the barrels of his guns instead. He smiled while smoking his cigar and gave me a bit of a nod that said "too bad." Then I hear his gun fire and for a split second I saw the flash of gunpowder from his firearm, then black. I woke up back inside the Institute of War. It was game over for me so I simply watched the rest of the battle. Jax was fighting Darius. Ahri had defeated Zyra and then Nautilus decided to finally show up. It seemed as if he knocked Graves, Jax and Ahri out of the game. However in reality he only defeated Jax. Graves was very resourceful and was mortally injured so he used his remaining energy to smack one of his canisters against the stone pillar he leaned on. The canister went off sending the pillar toppling forward and defeating Nautilus.

Only Darius was left and it seemed he had Ahri cornered but as he raised his mighty axe, Leona ulted and a solar flare came down and stunned him. Darius is a fighter and never gives up even though it's obvious that he was at a disadvantage. Ahri's spirit orb knocked him back, his axe now on the ground and he was pushed into a camouflaged Rengar. Darius threw a punch at the lion, causing the pridestalker to fall unconscious to the floor. The Hand of Noxus was very low on energy and health as he faced Ahri. Ahi used her foxfire and ulted to take Darius down. Rengar, Ahri and Leona were the last ones standing and their team won the game. I believe the summoners titled this battle "A New Dawn"

Since then, surprisingly Rengar and I have become quite the acquaintances. His fight with me impressed me since he actually got me to fall on my ass. We spar quite often and with the help of each other we grew stronger. He can still make me fall on my ass but I have been improving. Usually after our training we end up going to the dining hall to get something to eat before going to either of our dorms. I like going to his quarters because he doesn't mind if I use his wall as target practice. I am sure his wall resembles swiss cheese. We get along strangely well.

Like usual, after the battles of the day I went to spar with Rengar. We must've been fighting for a couple hours because the sun had gone down. We walked to the dining hall together.

"As impressive as ever" I chuckle to him.

"Your mobility makes you a very good hunter" he growled playfully at me.

We got our food, I decided some chicken with spinach on the side was sufficient this time. As always Rengar had a plate of three different meats, I think it was turkey, beef and fish this time. He eats so quickly, like a true big cat I suppose. He waits for me to finish my meal and we head to his quarters. He is very aggressive when he is himself, very tense. However I found that making him a cup of catnip tea seems to turn him into a giant kitten. It's rather cute. Although in exchange he gives me an alcoholic mixture.

So we get back to his room and he removes his attire, everything but his shorts of course. I immediately head to the kitchen and put a kettle on the fire. This is practically routine at this point. I Make him a cup of catnip tea.

"Katarina, make it strong tonight" He says with his deep voice.

"I gotcha kitty cat" I tease him, he gives me a playful snarl.

I hand him the cup of tea.

"In the fridge, the blue bottle is for you" He nearly downs the entire contents of the cup.

I take the blue bottle and head back to the living room. He is leaning back on the arm of couch, one leg on the couch and the other hanging off.

"Saving a spot for me are we?" I chuckle and he merely smiles.

I sit and lay back onto him, I can feel his fur against my skin. I pop the cork off the bottle and take a drink of the mixture inside. It burned slightly but was replaced with a soothing warm feeling. I look up at him while twirling my fingers across his fur. His paw brushes my hair a bit, it's pretty soothing. I could feel his purring resonating through his body. Knowing the warrior he is, it's very interesting to see him in such a state of calm. I caress his cheek.

"So kitty , how were the battles today?" I ask him before taking another drink.

"You should know some of it already. The way you outplayed my gank on mid was impressive" He smiles softly.

I laugh "Thanks. You almost had me. But you did on my fifth match of the day. You knocked me on my ass again" I said.

"That I did" he yawns and brushes against my neck.

"Mind if I sleep here tonight?" I asked him. He gave me a look that said 'really? You have to ask?' Which made me laugh.

"Okay okay. " I yawn. He picks me up in his arms, one arm under my legs and the other supporting my back, he cradled me in his arm. He nuzzled softly against my head and I couldn't help but to do the same to him. He places me on the bed before laying down next to me. I climb up on top of him, he is much bigger than myself and I like sleeping on top of his soft fur. His paw is positioned on my lower back as the other is simply to his side. I feel his purrs through my body as I lightly poke his nose. He chuckles as he looks at me.

"Good night" he smiles kindly.

"Good night" I respond feeling relaxed and tired.

I don't know what kind of relationship we have but either way it's very soothing. I have never fallen asleep so quickly. If I ever need his assistance I know he will be there for me, just as I will be for him.


	11. Rise of the Cannon

**Attention**

Report Type:

Incident Report

Date and Time:

XX/XX/XXXX

Location:

Institute of War.

Garden,

Dining Hall

and Main Corridor

Witness:

Summoner ▓▓▓▓▓▓▓

Subject(s):

Jinx the Loose Cannon

Zyra the Rise of the Thorns

Summary:

Jinx and Zyra, despite their non-affiliation with each other have recently been "bonding". Over the course of the days many have seen both of them take part in common activities that are available to summoners and champions alike. This specific incident is actually many different reports in one. However all events took place on the same day so I am including them in the same report.

Zyra was apparently in the garden tending to her plants. She is the appointed garden care taker for the Institute of War. From what the security cameras picked up is that she around noon, she left her post in the plant yard and headed to the dining hall. From there it seems that she ordered a live chicken to eat. Jinx entered the dining hall and picked up some bread. She took notice to her friend Zyra alone and joined her at the table. They began to talk, what they conversing about is unknown. Both champions finished their food and went for a stroll before their next summoning.

It seems from here Jinx had the idea to break into the weapons vault where we keep certain weapons from some of our more unstable or dangerous champions. The alarms went off as soon as Zyra helped Jinx break open the door. Jinx proceeded to grab her rocket launcher and gatling gun which she calls Fishbones and Pow Pow.

Nothing happened right after that, for awhile I was simply lead to believe Jinx just wanted to feel her guns again. Both champions entered Jinx's quarters in which their actions inside are unknown for we do not keep security cameras in the living stations of the champions. (Fiddlesticks excluded). About an hour and a half later the door to Jinx's room was shot open by a rocket. She then proceeded down the main quoridor shooting holes in the wall to resemble a giant image of a harlequin. Why she decided to be "artistic" and create an image of a female jester with an abnormally large hammer is beyond me.

Both of them headed to the garden where Zyra covered everything in poison ivy just before Jinx blew giant holes in the ground. The garden's full destruction took place during the time span of ten minutes. After the yard was completely destroyed they headed back inside the institute. While casually walking through the halls it seems that Zyra was complaining about something. Probably about Jinx destroying her garden. Jinx on the way to dining hall fired many rockets inside the building causing a massive fire that quickly spread through the hallways.

Jinx stormed into the dining hall, claimed that she was bored before firing her artillery all across the tables. Summoners and champions alike jumped aside to avoid fire. Speaking of fire, the hot mess from the hallway had now entered the dining hall. It seems that Zyra created very dry vines all across the walls of the institute to aid in the spread of the fire. The fire circulated to the power generator and caused it to explode causing any games in progress to shut down in a total system failure. As we attempted to get the situation under control we have so far found three summoners dead and dozens more wounded.

Response:

We had many issues to attend to, the infiltration of the weapons vault, a massive fire, a destroyed garden, a now completely useless generator, damage to the building and the injuries of many. The emergency sprinklers failed to turn on, in further inspection we found poisonous vines growing in the water tank blocking the pipes. Normally we would have Tristana and Nami take care of the fires. However Tristana was in a match currently so Nami had to put the fires out herself.

Heimerdinger got right to work on fixing, or rather rebuilding the hextech generator with the assistance of Blitzcrank. Vi and Caitlyn soon had the troublemakers in custody and they have been placed in solitary confinement for the time being. The Generator will most likely be offline for the next few days. We have Ivern and Maokai attempting to fix the garden and take care of the large amount of vines all throughout the institute. Akali, Shen and Kennen started working around the clock to tend to the team of ninja's still needed extra help in the infirmary so we had to ask Soraka, Sona, and unfortunately Dr. Mundo to help tend to the patients.

Some of our more heavily built champions such as Darius, Garen, Braum, Gragas, Illaoi and many more, helped with the removal of heavy rubble and the assistance of rebuilding some walls. Certain parts of the institute were unstable and the ceilings were in danger of collapsing. To temporarily keep the ceiling up so we don't have to rebuild the entire institute we asked, Taliya, Anivia, Trundle, Yorik and Gangplank to create temporary pillars made of barrels, stone, and ice. The majority of the other champions and summoners helped with clearing the dust and smaller debris from the premises along with plastering the holes in the wall.

Further Notes:

WHY WERE THERE NO SENTRIES ON DUTY AT THE ARSENAL?! ▓▓▓▓ AND ▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓ WERE SUPPOSED TO BE ON GUARD DUTY SO SHIT LIKE THIS DOESN'T HAPPEN. I HOPE THEY ARE FIRED.


	12. The Blade's Wings

Jinx and Zyra's shenanigans have left the Institute of War in shambles, part of the walls of the building are still standing, however a little more than a third are in total ruin. The once enormous, stunningly beautiful building is now just a barely more than ruins similar to Urtistan. The large marble staircase leading up to the massive great halls of the institute were still intact besides from a few cracks. These staircases wide enough to fit fifty soldiers along with hextech war machines with still plenty of space to spare. The stairs lead up to great heights tall enough to fit three armada ships back to back, at least fifteen storeys high. The glowing water fountain on the calacatta luna marble stairs had stopped flowing due to the massive amounts of poison ivy within the water pipes. The botticino fiorito pillars which held the front of the great building were greatly damaged, some of them have fallen over and crushed some of the smaller buildings surrounding the institute. Some of the massive enchanted and enchanting crystals that float besides the entrance to the main hall have been cracked, with such high powered sorcerous gems it is unknown.

The inside of the institute once as grand and marvelous as the expensive, alluring and strong structure of the outside, was riddled with bullet holes. Vines coating much of the inner walls and floors, large chunks of the palissandro nuvolato marble missing from the interior due to Jinx's rocket launcher Fishbones. Passed the main halls near the entrance are the slightly smaller halls leading to the living quarters of the champions. The floors and walls made of the most expensive and grandest of woods. The pattern of the smooth and polished hardwood bocote floor which gives the appeal of stepping into the tropical landscape of Kumungu. The walls just as stunning, expertly refined walls of bubinga. Once lustrous and sophisticated but like much of the institute, it too has been badly damaged by the outburst of the Loose Cannon. Any art that may have been on the walls to give the purlieu of the institute some change in virtuosity are now scattered on the floor, some in mere pieces of their glory.

Summoners and champions alike are scurrying around trying to maintain what little integrity the building may have. Every champion from Targon, Demacia, and Piltover are doing whatever they can to help the summoners out. Some of the champions from the other factions such as Ionia lend their aid to stabilizing and rebuilding the Institute. There is one group whose entire faction have either ceased helping or hadn't lifted a finger to assist in the first place, Noxus. The summoners and other champions too busy to notice that quite a few of the champions have disappeared all of a sudden. There is one champion or rather two Demacian legends, Quinn and her faithful companion Valor. She herself was doing what she could to help the summoners rebuild however Valor had informed her of the absence of a few people. She scanned the area and saw down one of the many halls the one with blades intertwined with his clothing. She followed him silently making sure not to make a noise.

"C'mon I wanna finish it off. What are we waiting for!" says a female voice in an excited and impatient whisper. Quinn peaked around the corner to see that the woman speaking was Jinx with a Zyra standing next to her. There were many other champions there as well, about twenty others.

"Patience Jinx. We Are still waiting on a few others to arrive." Swain says, Beatrice on his shoulder as always.

"Why did you risk yourself on sneaking Jinx and I out of solitary confinement?" Zyra asks, her hand on her hip.

"I wasn't expecting you to destroy the facility with no known reas-" he is cut off.

"The reason was I was bored, duhhh" Jinx chimes. Swain takes a deep breath and looks at Jinx with a slight annoyed facial expression.

"Okay. It was unexpected but it gave me an ide-" He is cut off yet again, this time by Zyra.

"Speaking of which. You just came to me out of the blue and asked for this favor." she says twirling a vine around her finger. The irritation on Swain's face is apparent.

"You two didn't plan this at all?" He asks.

"Well not at first but after we got my guns we went to my room and I talked about what I wanted to do." Jinx cackles.

"More like she talked to her guns and started complaining that she was bored and wanted to blow things up. Then she said 'oh oh Zyra I h-" Zyra said still twirling some vines.

"-ave a great idea! Let's go blow some some shit up!" they said in unison. Jinx laughed again while Swain had enough.

"Both of you shut up and let me continue." He stated with a stern tone.

"Okay Okay fine" Jinx crossed her arms and whine. Zyra just nodded her head.

"I have found the best action to give Noxus more power and control. The Institute of War has always held some power above Noxus and Demacia. So the solution is simple, destroy the institute and make sure it cannot be rebuilt" He explains.

"So how do you do that." Draven said, as he lodged his axes into the ground.

"Well the summoners have the power to call us the a battlefield. If we get rid of the summoners then no one will have power over Noxus and we can take control once again." He smiles, Beatrice squawks and stretches her wings.

"I have to inform Jarvan IV" Quinn thinks to herself and turns around to head to her teammates. However as soon as turns around she is met face to face with Thresh and with one swing of his chains she was hooked. Valor dodged the chain and flew several feet above Quinn so he could be out of reach of Thresh's chains but close enough so he could help his dear friend who had saved his life. Thresh then dragged her to the group of champions she had been spying on. He throws he against the fall, she hits it with a heavy thud then lands on the ground. The champions who had been part of this group stood above her. Their eyes showed various expressions such as anger, annoyance, belligerent smiles and some showed no emotion at all.

"Where is her bird." Swain spoke and looked around.

"Valor, go!" Quinn shouted at her friend as he began to fly towards the Demacian champions.

"Beatrice." Swain said flatly and pointed at the Demacian eagle. Beatrice, a crow with six red eyes that seem to intimidate anyone, although a bit smaller than the eagle, she is more agile. She flew up high and quickly caught up to Valor. Their talons claw at each other, their beaks attempt to bite and incapacitate each other as they fought in the air. The fight did not last long, Beatrice knew exactly how to take down other birds. She had bitten and made a laceration on his left wing making him unable to fly. Beatrice held Valor tight, her sharp claws around him as she flew down to Swain.

"No! Please don't hurt him" Quinn struggled against the chains around him.

"Fine. I was going to let my bird eat but I suppose I'll just keep your bird in a cage. Zyra using the densest vines you can create, bind this bird." Swain tosses the bird at her with disregard for the avian.

"Too bad I can't eat it" Zyra trails her finger over Valors neck as she holds him upside down by his feet.

"I was an actual plant before, I swallowed up any creature who crossed my path. I could never stop longing for the taste of a fresh meal" Zyra smiles as she wrapped barbed vines around the poor bird, if he tried to move he's be further impaled by the sharp thorns.

"Talon. You are in charge of our prisoner. Everyone else follow my instructions." Swain with his head high commanded the champions who were with him.

"Singed, Zyra, Veigar, Nautilus, Lissandra, LeBlanc, Thresh and Cassiopeia I need you to Immobilize as many champions as possible. Wait until there are only one or two of them alone, that is your best chance of capturing them. Start with the Demacians, Jarvan IV and Garen pose the greatest threat from that faction. Disable them and the rest should be easy to over throw. Luckily Tristana, Lux and Teemo were in a match when Jinx and Zyra destroyed the generator so my plan will be easier to execute. After the Demacians you should go for the ones from Freljord and Ionia. Go only for those who you know would retaliate against us." Swain ordered and with a wave of his hand the champions he was talking to dispersed.

"Jhin, Jinx, Twisted Fate, Zed, Vladimir, Kled, Draven, Katarina, Karthus, Evelynn, Fiddlesticks and Shaco. I know all of you either love to kill, are good at it, or have vengeance against this institute." He pauses and looks at Fiddlesticks and notes the excitement on his scarecrow face. They had imprisoned him for so long, he must be itching to get revenge on the summoners who used him day after day to fight their battles.

"You are all good at killing. Once team one has thinned out the champions, what I need for you to do is kill all of the summoners. I must emphasize this, not one of them is allowed to live. All must die. Now go and wait for your opportunity and Jinx." He looks at the loose cannon who is playing with her blue braids.

"Wait for an opportunity and follow Katarina's lead" He says specifically to Jinx. He glances at Katarina and she immediately understands his request.

"Go." He says flatly as team two leaves.

"As for the rest of you, Darius, Syndra, Sion, Urgot, Elise, Xerath, Renekton, Hecarim, Mordekaiser, Yorick, Graves, Nocturne and myself will begin the demolishing of this place. Disperse and wait until team two begins their killings" He waves his hand dismissively and walked away.

Quinn still wrapped in chains stands next to Talon, he glances at her and pushes her to a secluded room so he can keep an eye on her. Both are silent, Talon tosses her into what was once a training room, she falls onto the floor with a heavy thud.

"I think we need to talk" Talon glares at Quinn.

"Where is General Du Couteau?" he grits his teeth then becomes emotionless once again.

"Oh you mean the assassin who killed hundreds and evaded an entire Demacian battalion" Quinn hisses at him.

"Where is Katarina's father" He stands above her, she sits up staring directly into his eyes.

She says not a word, Talon grabs her by the collar and pulls her up until their noses touch.

"Where. Is. He." he glares at her and she still remains silent.

They stare at each other for a long while, the hatred between them glowing in their eyes then there were screams coming from outside the room. The shouts of of summoners echo through the hall along with the sounds of bullets. Shot gun. Gatling gun. Rocket launcher. The sounds of blades slicing through flesh with a sickening squish the pitter patter of footsteps. Then the sound of crows all around, their feathers ruffling in the wind, with their wings taking flight. Quinn and Talon can hear the wicket cackles of Jinx, Kled and Veigar even inside the room they currently inhabit. The sounds of slithering go by the door, something dragging across the floor and the crunching of skulls. The shouts from the summoners turn to sobbing and screams of terror. Then the sound of blades crashing against each other, the metal sliding against each other. The building begins to rumble and then there is a crashing outside the door. Talon walks to the door and attempts to open it, it creaks open an inch only. Talon sees a large amount of rubble in front of the door blocking the exit. He closes the door and turns back to his prisoner.

"No. Stop. Please. There is no need for this. The institute is for everyone, a place where it's neutral territory!" She pleads to him.

He glances back out the door seemingly deep in thought, Quinn takes this opportunity to ram into him. He hits the door causing more rubble to fall outside the door. He kicks Quinn to the floor, her lip begins to bleed from the impact. He pushes the door to open it, it doesn't budge, the door knob refusing to turn now.

"Why did you do that, now we are completely sealed in here and our allies can't hear us." He steps on top of Quinn, his heel digging into the side of her stomach. She groans from the pain, he kicks her onto her back. She looks up at him with eyes of vulnerability, for some reason this gives him shivers. He lowers himself next to her so that he is squatting and examines her.

"Don't do that. That's not like you, showing weakness like that" he picks her up by the chains and tosses her against the wall, ultimately loosening the chains that bind her. He pulls out one of his blades and presses it against her neck. Knowing if she didn't do something quickly, he was going to kill her. She knew he wouldn't show any mercy, just as those outside are not showing any mercy to the summoners. She is pressed against the wall that is facing the door, she sees crimson liquid slowly seeping under the door. The blade pierces her flesh a bit, a drop of blood falls down the curve of her neck.

"Talon…" she breaths, her breath had quickened and the blood rushes through her veins. She leans forward and her lips pressed against his. She was going to die, she thought if she could distract him, she could come up with a plan of escape. He was taken aback, the grip on his knife loosens. She struggles against her restraints a bit and they slide off of her. If she attempted to fight him, she would lose and she knew this. So she could only stall. She presses herself against him, the blade digging a bit more into her neck, she flinches. She breaks the kiss and looks up at him, the grip on his knife tightens and he raises it. His hand in a fist, the knife pointing towards the ground, he swings his arm downward. Quinn closes her eyes, there was a thud, she opened them and saw that her stabbed the wall right next to her head.

His face emotionless and still, he simply stared at her. His mind is full of thoughts, his mind is spinning with ideas. Why did she do that? What is the purpose? Why can't I get my pulse under control? He crushes his lips against hers, he didn't know why he was doing this but the tension was intense and this was going to defuse it.

Quinn's eyes were wide, her arms which were by her side slid upwards across his chest then around his shoulders. She closed her eyes as she felt his tongue enter her mouth. She felt her body go weak and her vocals make a soft moan against her will, this causes Talon to wrap his arms around her waist. He presses her against the wall, his lips part with hers and he kisses her neck while his hands slip under her shirt. He traces over her sides and lower back with a surprisingly gentle touch. Goosebumps spread across her skin, she should hate this, she should hate being so close to this Noxian but he feels so good. She loosens her grip on her reasonable and logical mind.

Like her, he is being flooded with sensations he hadn't felt in a really long time. He decides to throw away any thoughts and let the blur of sensations flood his system. His hips press against hers, just a few layers of clothing between them. Quinn slowly removes his cloak along with her armor, both items fall to the floor with a metal clang. His hand slides up her thigh and to her hip sending shivers down Quinn's spine. She pushes him back, he falls on his back and Quinn falls ontop of him. She presses her lips against his again, her tongue eagerly enters his mouth. He tastes surprisingly sweet and she wants more of his taste. She licks from his collarbone up his neck making him groan softly. He lets his body move on it's own as he flips them over so Quinn lays beneath him.

Her pulse loud in her ears she stares up at his dark eyes, her hands wander over the rim of his pants and begins to unbutton them. He pulls up her shirt and removes it, the cool air nips her soft skin causing her to shiver. He nips her collarbone and kisses down her chest until her is at her breasts. He takes her nipple into his mouth and sucks, she moans softly while slipping her hand into his pants. Her hand curls around his growing member and she begins to stroke it slowly earning a pleased moan from his lips as he bites and slightly pulls her nipple softly. She feels her excitement causing her panties to become damp with her nectar.

Talon lets go of her erect nipple and slides her pants off before removing his own. Quinn gets on top and flips herself around. The heat from her core spreading through her body, this was meant to a be distraction but she didn't expect to want it this much. It disgusts her that she has feeling of desire for this Noxian. Her tongue licks the tip of his member causing him to tense up a bit. This makes a soft smile spread across her lips as she lets his member slip into her mouth. He feels the heat and wetness of her oral cavity and it causes him to buck a bit, he pulls her hips towards him. The smell of her juices is intoxicating, he allows his tongue to lick over her entrance which makes her moan, the vibrations spread through his lower body. He sticks his tongue deep within her flower licking over the soft tissues of her insides.

She arches and moans and takes his whole member into her mouth, it presses into the back of her throat making her choke a bit. He groans loudly as the blood rushes to his groin as he sucks on her clit. The sensations overwhelm them, Quinn is at her limit already, she couldn't have imagined how skilled he was at what he was doing. The feelings she felt, the pleasure from his tongue deep within her womanhood caused her to overload. She moans loudly, her back arches sharply, her juices squirt into his mouth and he licks it up greedily. When her orgasmic high settles down a bit, Talon takes control. He flips her over, his face in front of hers and his member at the entrance of her lower lips.

"T-Talon" she says softly and out of breath.

His face still as expressionless as always he presses himself against her. His member quickly pushing itself inside her as deep as he can manage. Quinn inhales sharply and gives off a loud whimper. Her sounds seem to edge him on further, he grips her hips and begins to thrust. Soft and subtle grunts can be heard from his lips as he moves himself inside her. Her nectar completely coats his member as the walls feel tight around him. He can't believe he is doing such a thing and with her nonetheless but it feels good and he can't get enough. The loud sounds of pleasure that roll off her tongue is quite melodic to him almost as much as his assassination targets. One of his hands move to firmly grip and squeeze one of her breasts causing her to yelp softly but then melt into an orchestra of moans. Talon's thrusts become more frequent and deeper. He can feel his tip rubbing against her cervix and it sends shivers down his spine. As he moves himself faster within her, he can feel himself reaching his limit. His member is so large within her and she can just barely take it. Her mind is completely numb, this is supposed to be her rival, her enemy, a disgusting Noxian but this feels amazing to her. With one last groan she arches sharply and her walls contract sending both of them into a wave of orgasmic sensations.

He remains inside her for a moment, his seed leaking out of her snatch before slowly removing himself. He clothes himself and heads towards the door.

"Talon..." Quinn pulls herself up and dresses herself. She looks up at him with vulnerability. He turns and looks back at her. He squats next to her and looks her directly in her eyes, his expression has softened a bit, he leans in and kisses her on the lips. A kiss of not passion but soft and kind. Quinn realized what this action signified, perhaps he wasn't all that bad of a person but she would never admit this out loud. Talon sighs in his mind and wonders if this is how Garen feels about Katarina.

Just then Hecarim destroys the front half of the room.

"Talon, this is where you were." He says.

"The rubble caused the door to be barricaded." Talon responds.

"I see. Well that is no more. I need to finish destroying this building, the champion quarters are all that's left" Hecarim raised his axe. Talon nods and begins to leave the room.

"What about her?" The Shadow of War points at Quinn.

"Leave her. She is no threat to anyone" He says emotionless before leaving the room.


	13. The Shadow Exile

_(Quick author note, chapters are not necessarily in chronological order)_

Within the dark depths of the Twisted Treeline two sets of three champions were pinned against each other. Riven, Varus and Katarina versus Quinn, Talon and Singed. Their Nexus springs to life as a blue glow illuminates from the giant crystal. The three champions just arriving at their fountain. Starting with eight-hundred and fifty gold, they purchase what they need. Surely the same sequence of events transpired on the opposing team, their Nexus a bright red color. Standing within the blue fountain Riven found herself teamed up with one of her rivals Varus, both stood there eyes glaring seemingly into each other's soul. Varus wanting revenge for his village, the one that was destroyed by an army led by her. The silent tension was thick like molasses and was only broken by the all too familiar voice of a summoner.

"Welcome to the Twisted Treeline" the voice echoed through the dense foliage of the arena.

"Come on you two, we have duties to attain to. I will take the south path with Riven and Varus will go north. Now let's go." Katarina groaned as the quick footed assassin heads down to the bottom lane of the Institute's domain.

An almost perfect reflection of interactions happen on the other side of the map as Talon and Quinn seem to have locked eyes, the disliking for each other burning within their minds. However no words were spoken by Singed to break the silence. Talon simply headed to the top lane while SInged and Quinn went in the other direction.

Talon sighed as he realized the closest thing he had to a friend was on the opposing team, he looked ahead to see that Varus would be his lane opponent. Talon keeps a blank expression as he maps out the different possibilities of killing the enemy combatant.

Within the bottom side of the arena Riven smirked, one of her opponents being Singed, the creator of the poison that killed her fellow Noxians along with the enemy Ionians. She had wanted for a long time to kill Singed, even though within this arena the summoner's magic would just revive him no matter how many times she would kill him. She would still feel a little bit better about her current situation.

"Minions have spawned"

The games have begun, although the battles on the Twisted Treeline were not that long, they can be quite intense. Arrows were shot, blades were drawn and poisonous gas filled the air. Soon enough there were two who stood, both missing a concerning amount of health. RIven and Talon, both within a defensive position waiting for a perfect opportunity to strike. Riven lunged forward with her half sword, he barely managed to dodge before throwing blades at her. She raised her sword to deflect them, both being great warriors produced by Noxus. The go head to head to deal just one hit. Just one attack would be enough to make the other fall. Riven jumping forward , her heavy sword in the air almost catching Talon head on before one perfectly aimed knife gets plunged into her abdomen causing her to fall before making contact. Just when he thought he won heat surged over his body. The bright red, orange and yellow filled his sight as the flames licked over his body.

"Ignite" he hisses through his last breath before the flames completely engulfed him.

"Impressive opponent" the thought came to mind before everything went black.

Who won in the end of the matchup within the Twisted Treeline doesn't matter, a drop of curiosity filled two champions minds. They sought each other out after the battle in the arena.

"I want a rematch" Riven stood before Talon, her green runic sword over her shoulder.

"Accepted" He said without missing a beat, heading towards the training rooms.

An empty room with a straw mat lay before them as they closed the door and raised their weapons before charging at each other. The weight and size of Riven's sword swiped at him and left a hefty wound on Talon's shoulder. However Riven's success was short lived as his blades as if alive shredded up her arm, causing it to be almost useless. The sound of metals clashing against each other rang through the room, filling the air like a thick fog on dark night.

"Why did you exile yourself?" Talon asked much to both of their surprise. His question like a gust of wind blowing away some of the thick mist.

Still sparing, their movements almost in sync with each other, as each deal blow after blow "You remember the great invasion of Ionia?" Talon nodded.

"I was one of the people leading the troops into battle and a thrilling fight it was. However we got caught out and became surrounded by the enemy."

Riven examined the body language and facial features of Talon and concluded he was still listening, waiting for her to continue.

"I sent a message requesting backup and instead of sending more soldiers they sent a deadly gas of Singed's creation. My allies fell along with the enemy. If I stayed I too would be with the fallen but I was able to escape."

"..."

"Noxus is my pride but the way they handled the situation was despicable. So I exiled myself hoping to return Noxus to it's pure state. To the future we envisioned."

"So similar" he said penetrating his blade deep into her abdomen.

Riven hissed in pain as she swung her sword connecting with Talon's leg.

"W-what do you mean" she panted as she held the bleeding wound.

"In essence, you were a part of the Noxian military, betrayed and then exiled. I on the other hand was basically exiled as I grew up under Noxus' underground passageways, stealing to survive. Betrayed by the city I grew up in for they sent several assassins to try kill me, all with no avail. Only one was able to disarm me, General Du Couteau."

Riven nodded, both had long forgotten about their sparring.

"He gave me a choice, die or work for him and live. I chose life. So then and now work for the Noxian military."

"I see what you mean by similar." Riven spoke sitting down.

"Sequence of events almost parallel but are reversed." He walked over and took a med kit off of the wall and began to bandage Riven. She groans softly as he pours water over the laceration. He looks up realizing what he is doing, he is not a medic, he is a killer and yet here he is attempting to heal an opponent. His face a mere inch away from her own.

"Here let me…" she begins to wrap the gashes on his skin. Both are silent for awhile as they simply sit there not knowing what to say.

"Let's spar again." Talon states flatly.

"Tomorrow same time?" She asks and he simply nods.

Talon is not one who often speaks and when he does it is very brief, he never really opened up to anyone. He was always by himself but this woman intrigued him.

"Perhaps we can converse again." He said.

Riven gives a sly smile before picking up her sword and heading out the door.


	14. Unforgiven Fury

It's the anniversary of my brother's death, I killed him two years ago on this very day. I was being pursued by my former comrades, they judge me guilty of killing an Ionian Elder and have sentenced me to death. The Elder I was meant to protect against the invading army. I was foolish to think that me and my blade alone would be able to fight off the Noxian army. I was meant to protect the Elder, to stay by his side, it was my duty but I abandoned my post. If only I had stayed, if only I wasn't so injudicious back then. My sword, no matter how advanced my skills were, no matter how often I commanded the wind to fight alongside me, one man isn't enough to fight of a Noxian army even if he did have allies beside him. I could not forgive myself, I still don't forgive myself for trying to act like the hero. My actions caused the death of the one person I was meant to safeguard. For when I returned to my post I found the Elder slain. He lay on the temple floor, his blood seeping into the small cracks on the old pale stone floors. I see he was trying to flee deeper within the hard exterior of the building. This temple was designed to accommodate the night of the Blood Moon. Due to the design and purpose of the fane it had murals covering the ceiling depicting what the night of the Blood Moon looks like.

The painting of the deep red almost glowing moon on the ceiling that shined down upon the Elder who was in charge of it's place of worship. It was ironic, for this man to be killed by lacerations under the exact image in which he celebrated. The once pale stone floors, now painted with crimson just as the ceiling above. The emotion of regret and guilt washed over my being, my decision to leave the temple and fight was the cause of the Elder's death. For respect for my people, I turned myself in, explaining what had happened and I was ready for any punishment they believed properly corresponded with my mistake.

Death. They sentenced me to death, knowing the laws of Ionia I knew my actions weren't severe enough to be executed. My shocked expression caused them to explain further, they believed that I was the one who killed the Elder. I was appalled and confused with so many questions racing across my mind but one thing was clear, if I die then the true killer would never be found and brought to justice. So I raised my blade against the school which taught me all that I know and escaped. All during my search for the true assassin my old friends and comrades relentlessly hunted me and I was able to fight them off or evade them until one day. The day my opponent was my own brother, Yone.

He stood in front of me and as the way of our teachings we bowed to each other, a sign of respect and honor. We drew our swords and circled one another in the silver light of the moon above. After what felt like an eternity and yet too soon we charged forward towards one another. My brother , as skilled as he was, I was always the better swordsman and usually I would be proud of my abilities but in that time it was much to my shame. Within a single stroke of my sword and a flare of steel my brother was on the ground, bleeding. The memories of when I found the Elder within the temple of the Blood Moon flashed across my mind as my heart sunk in my chest.

I kneeled beside him, angry and concerned I demanded to know why my own kin would think me guilty. What he said swept over me and I understood why they would think I was the culprit.

''The Elder was killed by a wind technique. Who else could it be?'' my dying sibling managed to say.

"It wasn't me Yone. I would never betray Ionia like that, you must believe me. Please forgive me, brother" I pleaded, my tears blurred my vision and streamed down my cheeks.

I held him in my arms until he passed. I made sure to give him a proper burial, I rested him within the ground as the morning sun just began to peer over the horizon. I had no time to mourn for my blood any further, the others are surely not far behind. I gathered my belongings and left with the new lead.

Now I am here at the Institute of war or at least what is left of it. The building completely destroyed by the wicked who onced lived here. The marble walls and wooden floors stained with the blood of my comrades. The summoner's I had befriended when I joined the Institute, all of them deceased and just like even with the Elder, I could do nothing to stop it. No matter how hard I fought back to protect this place, no matter how advanced my talent for this sword and for the wind, I was still unable to do anything.

I was kneeling on one of the large stone slabs that broke off of the structure, pools of blood were beneath it. I sat there my eyes dull and glazed over as my past tragedies entered my mind. In the peripheral of my vision I saw many champions waking up, helping each other, mouring. However no matter how much I ordered my body to move, it stayed still like the marble I was sitting on. It felt as if I was just a broken part of this building. I didn't notice another champion approach me. They rested a soft and gentle hand upon my shoulder causing my petrification to cease as I looked up to who it was.

I stared up at floating being of Janna, the Storm's Fury. When I first met her in the institute she was a viable suspect for me to consider. She herself controlled wind and when needed could be as powerful as any other soldier. However after observing her in her summonings, I knew she wasn't the one who killed the elder. She used her magic for shielding allies and healing them, and her composure was not aggressive at all. I must have been silent for much too long for she began to show concern.

"Yasuo, is there anything I could do for you. You are in pain, are you injured anywhere?" She said with a voice as soft as a summer's breeze.

"No. I have no physical injuries. I am fine." I managed to say rather unconvincingly.

I expected her to leave so when she wrapped her arms around me it caught me off guard and my body stiffened. She hummed a soothing tune which seemed to cause a tender zephyr to glide through my hair. Without realizing it I found myself hugging her back, my hands around her delicate waist. I could feel her smile as she held me closer, the shock of the destruction of the Institute of War, the place I called my new home, melted away as tears formed in my eyes.

"Yasuo, I know for many of us, the institute had been our home for a long time and now that it is gone many of us must find shelter elsewhere" she pauses to wipe away some of my tears.

"I know you cannot go back to Ionia, so why don't you come with me to Zaun?" she asked with a hint of sadness within her voice.

"Why Zaun?" I asked.

"It's where I was born and I know it is not as soothing as the land of Ionia but I do have an apartment of sorts within the city" her voice was calm and steady, more than I could say for me as I cried and leaned on this woman.

"Why ask me?" I looked up at her blue eyes.

She said only one thing in return before taking me to her home in Zaun where I still currently reside.

"We, children of the wind must stick together."


	15. Eye of the Kraken

A long desolate place outside of space and time. No light shines in such place only the shadows that crawl across the land. Creatures far from any nightmare can create inhabit the near lifeless lands of such a demonic place. A location in which many of it's denizens inherit a purple color, a glow of amethystine and a hunger often unsatisfied. Only two near humanoids have entered and exited this land of exile, they themselves corrupted by the power and darkness of the outside. Their bodies changed from their original image, never to be the same ever again. This unknown, strong enough to swallow up the great city of Icathia from Valoran. Small openings, portals appear across Runeterra allowing voidlings, voidspawns and other creatures to slip out of this fearful place. Five champions were entirely from the void while two others have simply just took a dip into the solferino darkness.

Cho'Gath, he loves to feed off the fear in others, to create mayhem and depravity. One of the more intelligent creatures who have escaped the Void. Kha'Zix strives for strength devouring any prey he can kill and absorbs their strength. He craves perfection in his biology, to be the perfect hunter as he often says "Kill. Consume. Adapt." Kog'Maw, just a child who wants to just eat anything he can get his acid filled mouth on. There is no end to his stomach and physical hunger, he will just eat and eat until there is no more. Rek'Sai the queen of her species, although animalistic, she is strong and preys on any who cross her path without mercy. Then there is I, one of the most intelligent from the void, I seek understanding, ultimate knowledge, omniscience. Consume and learn not kill and eat like the others.

I wonder if each being from this world would have a different reaction to being within the void. I know of Kassadin and Malzahar's reaction, how they have changed but both have changed in different ways. I wondered, and I still do wonder. Awhile back I was able to trick the so called trickster Fizz to enter the void. I watched as the heliotrope colored energy of the void entered him, corrupted him. His voice became distorted and so did his magic along with his trident. His body changed color and he grew a third eye. He became far more menacing, however I saw that it was temporary or rather he could turn these changes off an on by willpower alone. And yet neither Malzahar or Kassadin could do such a thing. I should find another subject to test and observe.

It has been awhile since I have found another subject to test this on. I have tested it on various creatures, four legged, two legged, winged, nocturnal, long ears, short ears, beaked, so many different animals here in this world. All perished when entering the void, some were eaten, others couldn't withstand the energy and died. Such weak bodied and lack of intellect. The last time I tried was on the day that the being Zyra and Jinx destroyed the "Institute of War", what a miscalculation on their part. With the institute gone there is nothing preventing more voidborn from entering this world. I am sure this "Valoran" will soon be corrupted or devoured by the void.

I have searched this place for a being strong enough to survive entering the void and along the way I crossed paths with the fox human Ahri, she was holding heart shaped boxed and dismembered plant genitalia. Neither seemed very useful for any practical purpose, I asked her what it was for. She said it was for a day called "Valentine's" , the usefulness of this day seemed arbitrary. She only shrugged and walked off with 58 "roses" and 14.37 boxes of "chocolate."

With the institute gone I was able to move throughout this land without resistance. On the same day I came across an island called "Bilgewater." I found many images depicting appendages much like my own. As I was taking in information and leaving dust in my path, the Priestess Illaoi blocked my path. She said she liked my motion but warned that I shouldn't be destroying parts of her land. I ignored her and continued before she grabbed me and threw me against the wall. Her strength was impressive, I bet Kha'Zix would love to take a bit out of her. I went to fire a magenta laser at her, wanting to know more about her. However before I could do so, a large translucent green tentacle came from the ground and smashed me into the water.

When I woke I was in the Priestess' home, as she sat next to me. I got up. She said I reminded her much of her God, which made me laugh. She showed me an image of her Bearded Lady, Nagakabouros. It reminded me much of the Void, I am almost positive such a serpent like creature could only have come from the Void. She begs to differ. This human has a fondness for me apparently, deceit wouldn't prove necessary to get her to do as I want. I asked her to go into the Void with me and she agreed. She said it would be new movement, new experience and knowledge. It intrigues me that this pathetic creature would strive to learn. Although this Illaoi is less pathetic than most other being here in this world.

I open a portal to the Void and gesture for her to enter, she does so with a smile. I follow behind her. Her reaction to the unknown was not as I had guessed. She showed no fear. She embraced the energy of the void instead of fighting it. It too turned her into something very different from her original form. Her hair became tentacles, damson in color. Her voice, much like FIzz's became distorted, but much like my own. Her skin changed into a color that nearly matched my eyes. This woman was strong both physically and mentally. Although she herself says it is her soul too that is strong. We exited the Void and in a much shorter time she was able to contain the energy and revert to her original appearance. She too being able to switch between her normal form and her atypical one. She said one last thing before she left.

"Thank's for the Valentine's Day gift." Then proceeded to say that she doesn't really celebrate that holiday, something about love not being necessary since her god isn't one of love or peace but rather strength and a kick in the pants.

This human, this Illaoi is interesting. I believe I will come visit her again, we'll see what happens if she enters the void a second time. If she survives maybe I'll test it again a third time.


	16. Twilight Fist

So much has happened since the fall of the Institute of War, I curse at myself for not being able to do anything to stop the Noxians and Zed. Ever since that one match of ours I have started to visit him regularly. Most of the time he would teach me about the forbidden art and how to use it and on rare occasions his cold and strong demeanor turned into a gentle and caring one, which I fell for every time. I think if I can master both the ways of the Shadows and the arts of Kinkou, I could be perfectly balanced between the light and darkness. This is what I believe is true balance, accepting both halves as a whole. Zed rejects the Kinkou and Shen rejects the forbidden arts of shadows.

It's been a few days since all summoners have been wiped off the face of Runeterra and I was back in Ionia training with Kennen and Shen. As the three of us sparred in the outside fields of the dojo, a huge gust of wind blew over us. This wouldn't be anything significant and I would usually just forget about such an event, however, ever since training with both of them I have learned to take in and hold in every detail of a battle. Everything from the wind, the fading heat of the setting sun, how the light seems to glitter against the sakura petals making them shine like droplets of gold from a distant and mysterious land. The way the petals seemed to enhance the atmosphere and cause me to remember how charming Shen's skills are.

Shen seemed to take notice that my mind was wandering and wasn't fully there in the battle, he took this as an opportunity to catch me off guard. Since I've been training with Zed, I have learned to allow shadows to control my movements even if the real me is not fully paying attention. If I can do something, my shadows can do it instinctively. This took quite a bit of time to practice and it's not perfect yet, sometimes the shadows show themselves instead of staying concealed within me. Luckily this wasn't one of those times, despite me getting distracted, my shadows moved my body using muscle memory to deflect the incoming attack from Shen. I could tell that Shen's eyes widened at my redirection of his attack, he was impressed.

"Nice work, Akali. I was sure that I would have gotten you" he spoke.

I merely smiled behind my mask. He looked up at the sun which was almost gone from the horizon.

"We should call it a day. Nice work everyone" he chuckled softly as Kennen turned into a ball of electricity and excitedly said goodbye before leaving. I picked up my Kama and was about to leave before Shen's hand rested on my shoulder. I looked behind me. He stared at me for a moment as if he was withholding a secret and having the temptation to talk about it.

"Is something the matter Shen?" I asked him after a long silence. He seemed to snap out of whatever he was thinking about.

"Why don't you stay here tonight? We could have dinner." He smiled behind his mask.

"Sure." I said a little too eager and enthusiastically.

We went inside his house, much of his furniture seemed to be made of bamboo, I never took him for an interior decorator type but much of the furnishings seemed to be expertly placed.

"Akali, I have some rice and raptor left over from lunch, or would you prefer to dine on something else?" He asked. I thought about earlier today how Kennen, Shen and I ate outside next to the blue and red hydrangeas and the comforting cool shade of the beech tree. As Kennen shoveled his food into his mouth using chopsticks, I found myself gazing up through the leaves and branches of the tree. Looking how the light and shadows intermingled with each other each time a soft breeze ruffled the tree. I began to eat some rice with pickled plum. There was also a side of thinly cut grilled raptor. I began to remember their blue and red feathers, sharp beaks and how there were so many of them in the jungle within Summoner's Rift. I set my gaze from the trees to my friends. Kennen ate so loudly, he was always full of energy. Shen stared at his food with a glossy look. When I questioned him about it, he just said he was thinking about this morning's spar. I didn't buy it but I decided not to press the matter further.

"Akali?" Shen asked again.

"Oh, sorry. Could we have something else? Maybe a light dinner of a loaf of bread and some tea. One shouldn't eat too much before sleep, you told me." I responded cheerfully as I removed my mask.

"Good memory" He chuckled as he did the same. I don't often get to see his face but it's so well sculpted that my heart melts a bit when I see it.

"What were you really thinking during lunch?"

"Nothing can get passed you can it?" he chuckled as I raised an eyebrow.

"Okay , okay. I was just remembering the last time I had raptor."

I could tell he was telling the truth this time, maybe not all of it but it was a start. He handed me a loaf of bread and poured me a cup of green tea. Although bitter, the warm sensation felt very soothing. I was really glad he asked me to stay. Although I've been seeing Zed and he has been taking care of some...urges... of mine, I prefer to be here with Shen. I really do adore and love him but recently he seems to have a lot on his mind.

"Akali?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked up at him.

"Do you have feelings for me?"

I felt as if all of Runeterra was at a stand still, that time froze. I felt my cheeks flushed. I didn't even have to say anything since my reaction spoke for itself.

"It's okay. I will help you however I can. You are a dear friend to me." He said as he tilted my chin upwards and planted a very soft and caring kiss upon my lips. It was very different from Zed who put a lot of passion behind his kisses. I looked at Shen dazed and in disbelief. He only chuckled and stared into my eyes. He was there but not at the same time. It felt like he was seeing me but wanted to see someone else. But a part of me didn't really care, I've wanted this for so long. I have admired him for almost my entire life. He kissed me again, this time a bit harder and with a longing.

"Let's go to my room." He said softly before walking off. I saw him outlined in the dining room, my object of desire that frequently fills my mind and I can have him, tonight.


	17. Wings of Shadow (prologue)

Long ago Demacia created a small military group called Privateers who were aiding the pirates undercover. In exchange for their services the pirates left Demacia alone and often engaged in certain missions ordered by Jarvan IV. There were four champions within the Privateers, Garen and Quinn along with two hired independent champions, Aatrox and Malphite. They all had specialized names they were meant to use while in Bilgewater, Corsair, Rogue Admiral, Sea Hunter and Ironside. Most often these four would be aiding Gangplank and his crew on various raids.

"Corsair!" Gangplank called.

"Yes Gangplank?" A woman with golden hair and armor covering her right arm and a crossbow in her left approaches this burly man with a greying beard.

"Any new orders from Demacia? I am lookin' to pillage for some booty" he says in a low grumbling voice.

"Nothing specific but Noxian warships are being a hassle to deal with, you would be doing us a favor if you minimized their fleet" She said calmly, her bird sat on her shoulder keeping an eye out for any trouble around her.

"That bird ya got der, very loyal. Has a sharp eye. Why don't you and ye' bird go scout Noxus' fleet. I want to know about the riches upon t'em ships." He says with a slight excited tone.

"Yes sir." Valor latches himself onto Quinn's back as he spreads his wings and takes off carying Quinn.

"What speedy strong fellar he be." Gangplank cackles.

Quinn flies through the grey skies of Bilgewater on her way to a Noxus bay.

"Stay above the clouds Valor, we don't wanna be seen here by our enemies." She talks to her Demacian Eagle, a rare and incredible bird with wings strong enough to carry two full grown humans.

After a while Quinn gestures to Valor to dive down into the bay, they dip below the clouds and fall until they reach the water. They glide above the water before going beneath the sea and swim next to the fleet of Noxian ships. Luckily since this is a dock the majority of the soldiers are away.

"Stay quiet Valor" she whispers as she flies up the side of one of the massive ships. She shakes herself dry and quickly scours the ship to find useful information. She finds the captain's room and looks through some of the paperwork, a list of all of the Noxian ships. She hears someone headed this way. She stuffs the papers into her bag and slides under the bed. A man enters and sits at the desk she was just rummaging through.

"I don't remem-" the man mumbles to himself before a large bird slams his head against the desk causing him to go unconscious.

"Good work Valor, now let's get out of here" she says as she opens a window and flies into the sky with Valor.

"Nice work lass" Gangplank smiles as she hands the papers to him back in Bilgewater. Quinn only nods her head.

"I'll call for ya lat'r" He waves his hand dismissively as he walks the other way.

"Oh Corsair, send the Rogue Admiral down to my quarters in about twenty minutes" he says as takes a bite of a citrus fruit.

"Will do." Quinn flies off yet again in search of Garen.

Gangplank looks through the documents the Corsair had given him. He finds one report rather interesting, one of a warship that had been recently worked on and sent out to attack Ionia.

Incoming Report

Fleet 438 Hand of Noxus XXXXX

Filed XX/XX/XXXX Document 3627b

e

From : Darius the Hand of Noxus

To : Swain the Master Tactician

Ref No : 30014, XX/XX/XXXX

Local time 00:01

The attack on Ionia was a success and we have gathered nine storage rooms worth of materials, gold, jewels, important documents, food, water and other goods. We also have 14 prisoners waiting for your decision on what to do with them. We have dwindled down their armies, killing about 2500 of the enemies.

On your command we are using some of the funds to reinforce the Leviathan so it will continue to be the pride of Noxus. The hull, mast and keel will all be reinforced with the highest quality material. The inside will be refurbished so the furniture won't move around as much during an attack.

The leftover money will be stored in it's main vault for safekeeping. I plan to bring your ship back on XX/XX/XXXX, as soon as the repairs, reinforcement and refurbishing is complete. I look forward to your response sir.

"You called?" Garen says wearing a blue and gold captains coat with a pair of large metal armor shoulder pads designed as dragon heads.

"We are gonna take this here Leviathan from Noxus" Gangplank holds up the document, Garen smiles.

"When will we do this?"

"In a few days time laddie" Gangplank chuckles.

After talking to Gangplank for a few hours, Garen goes informs Quinn, Aatrox and Malphite of the plan to infiltrate Noxus. Within the next few days they gather up supplies and go over the details of the invasion. The night of the fourth day they implement the plan. During the night Quinn scouts out the resting and docked armada and returns to Gangplanks ship that will be around the corner disguised as a Noxian ship. When all is clear Quinn will take Gangplank on board the Leviathan. Garen will then cast off using the disguised ship at the same time Gangplank will pilot the Leviathan and they will both meet up a good distance away from Noxus. Quinn will keep any Noxians on board away from the captain's deck so that Gangplank can pilot the boat with ease. And the plan goes exactly as planned.

At the meeting point, Garen, Aatrox and Malphite board the Leviathan and Quinn boards the disguised ship. Quinn protects the ship so any Noxians that attempt to board will be fended off all while the others purge the Leviathan of any hiding uninvited guests. They take both ships back to the docks of Bilgewater so that they may reap the rewards for their efforts.

"Good job, lads and lass, take what you want from their vaults, leave one vault for me. Got that sailors?" Gangplank smiles as he admires his new warship.

"Yes, captain" the four say in unison.

Quinn looks into one of the vaults and takes her fair share of gold and jewels. Something catches her eye, it is a golden hair ornament, she picks it up and attaches it to her ponytail. She also finds some silver bird talons that would go great on Valor.

 _Author note:_

 _If you liked this chapter please email me at_ tenticat gmail _or send a_ private message asking about how you can help me continue to write stories.


	18. Wings of Shadow (part 1)

"Hey Valor, what do you think?" I say as I hold up the silver talons. He vocalizes his approval of his new weapon. I put the silver onto his feet as he lightly flaps his wings in excitement.

"I know right? They're very nice." I say to him as I pet his head a bit. He chirps a bit.

"You're right, it's been a tiring few days, I'd like some rest too." I travel back to my quarters and eat an apple, sharing some with Valor. We then go to sleep in my bed, which isn't as comfortable as the one I have in Demacia.

In the morning Valor and I do our morning routine, some stretches, bath, some exercises and then breakfast.

Gangplank had me fly around Valoran to look for valuables and secrets. I didn't find anything that he was interested in until a few days later when I was flying over Ionia.

"Gangplank, I found something that may be of interest of you" I said to him.

"Well what is it lass, spit it out mate" he replied quickly and eager.

"In ionia a bit north, there is something called The Temple of the Jagged Knife. I took a quick look inside and there are many priceless artifacts and jewels"

"Hmmm, alright. Bring me the Rogue Admiral and we'll pillage."

"Yes captain" I said clearly annoyed as I set off to find Garen.

The next day I found out that they were already implementing the plan to rob the temple. Something felt wrong about it this time. Like the darkness was watching me. Since I am only the scout, Gangplank, Garen, Malphite and Aatrox left without me. About a day went by without any response from them, so I was starting to get a bit anxious. But as if it were all planned the moment I got up and started pacing was the moment they got back.

"Garen!" I shouted in my head in relief as my body moved without my command and I hugged him.

"I was worries, are you alright?" I asked the Rogue Admiral as I was scanning his body for any injuries. He had quite a few deep lacerations.

"You're hurt. Here let me help." I grabbed the first aid kit and began to tend to his wounds.

"We are alright too lassy." Gangplank said mockingly but in slight pain, all of them had wounds.

"I'll call over a few other shipmates to help with the injuries." I said as I nudged Valor to go find them. The others left with Valor as I stayed and bandaged Garen.

"What happened?" I asked him as took some rubbing alcohol and poured it on a clean cloth.

"It wasn't as unguarded as we thought and they ambushed us. We were able to fight them off and we did take many barrels of treasure with us."

"Well I'm glad you're still alive, who knows what Demacia would do without their strongest warrior. You also have a sister to think about. What would she do without her big brother?" I lightly dabbed the soaked cloth on a wound on his forehead causing him to hiss in pain.

"I know" he said softly.

As I was tending to the injury on his head, I didn't notice what he was going to do until it happened. The next thing I know his lips were pressed against mine. I was surprised and pulled away and just looked at him.

He smiled and stood up and patted my head, "Thank you for your care." Then he left the room like nothing happened.

My head was completely scattered as I was trying to understand what just happened. It's been a long few days and for Garen to show interest in me in that way? Or maybe he was just trying to show his appreciation for what I do for him. Yeah that must be it but it wouldn't be so bad to date Demacia's hero. He is strong yet kind, very loyal.

While in my thoughts I didn't notice the shadow sneaking up behind me.

"So you're the scout who led them to ransack my sacred temple" a dark menacing voice came from behind me and before I could turn around, he had me in a chokehold with his hand over my mouth. I struggled, tried to reach for my crossbow, I tried hitting my attacker but I am not skilled in melee combat. I couldn't breath, everything became so blurry and then black.

 _Author note:_

 _If you liked this chapter please email me at_ tenticat gmail _or send a_ private message asking about how you can help me continue to write stories.


	19. Wings of Shadow (part 2)

_(contains a scene of rape, if you're sensitive to this material skip this chapter)._

Usually this is where people say they woke up in a dimly lit room or in a room with a bright light pointing at them. This room, there was no light, only darkness and my eyes had trouble adjusting to the pitch blackness of it. I could hear someone moving around. I felt shackles against my wrists and ankles restricting my movement. I could feel the cold stone wall my back was pressed against.

"Who are you and what do you want." I stated calmly, panic is one's worst enemy. I felt a sharp blade against my neck. No one said anything for several minutes that felt like hours.

"I want my artifacts back, my Jagged Knife" said a male voice low and husky voice.

"I don't have it." I said with a snarl, that's when I felt a piercing burn on my stomach. It didn't hurt enough to be a stab wound but rather a cut as I felt some blood trickle down my abdomen.

"You better tell the truth girl. My followers saw you enter the temple days before it was robbed." He growled low that it made my heart skip a beat.

"You can call me Corsair not 'girl'" I hiss back.

"Oh? Corsair? Not Quinn?" he chuckles as I feel another sting on my stomach.

"How do you-."

"The shadows have their ways" he cuts me off.

"Where is the Jagged Knife" he asks again.

"..." I am silent.

"You're gonna regret not talking, Quinn. I'll give you one more chance. Where. Is. The. Jagged. Knife." I don't respond to his question. I can't, Demacia has an alliance with Gangplank and I would never betray Demacia.

"Fine. The hard way it is." He grumbles as I hear him leave the room. It was dark and quiet and I had no way to measure time. I don't know how long it had been but my throat was getting dry and I felt the ache of hunger in my stomach. The hunger and dehydration clung to me for awhile but the discomfort was soon pushed to the back of my mind when I heard him come back in.

"Still won't tell me?" I hear him ask. I shook my head as if he could see it but I think my silence was enough to convey my message. He pushed me against the wall and I yelped in pain as the force reopened the cuts on my abdomen. I felt his cold hands slid under my shirt and up my stomach, digging into the freshly bleeding cuts causing me to hiss in pain. For a moment one of his hands left my flesh and I could hear the rustling of cloth. Then soon his hand was back against my stomach and the coldness of his hands made my skin crawl. I felt soft lips against mine.

"Still won't say anything?" He asked, I could feel his heinous grin inches from my face,

"No." I said softly, trying to contain my panic.

"Very well then" he said and soon his lips were back against mine and with expertise he was able to coax my tongue out of my mouth against my will. He bit the tip of my tongue enough to cause pain and a new taste of iron in my mouth but not enough to kill me. I felt a sharp pain near my neck on my shoulder and fresh crimson that soaked into my shirt. I heard the indistinguishable sound of a knife being unsheathed then I felt the knife rip down my clothing.

"Wait no!" I shouted as I pulled against my restraints.

"Sorry little bird, do you have something to tell me?" He chuckles.

I just hissed and growled in retaliation. I felt his hand press against my cheek.

"You could just tell me and prevent yourself from this torment." I hear the laugh in his low voice. I stayed silent.

His hands traced up my torso until they rested on top of my breasts, squeezing them and tugging at them aggressively. I groaned in pain and tried to fight back but the metal shackles denied me my retribution. I felt his teeth bite the soft flesh of my chest as he tore off my pants. I felt something poking and prodding against me, tears filled my eyes and I screamed. However my shouts and cries were cut short as he shoved a piece of cloth in my mouth. He entered me without warning and he was so large that it felt like it would break me. My cries were were muffled by the cloth but he didn't seem to mind. I felt his hands around my neck choking me as he began to move his hips. I don't know how long this was but each was agonizingly slow and burned. I felt him leave me and it felt surprisingly empty. The chains holding me up relaxed and I fell to the floor which was also as cold and hard as the wall. He shoved my face into the ground, I am sure my cheek got scraped. His weight and strength held me down so I was pinned and couldn't move. I felt him rub against my ass, his tip I could feel was wet with precum. He forced his way back into me and I felt like I was on fire. I groaned and bit my lip trying to retain my pain, I felt that he was enjoying himself. I was going to kill him for this pain and humiliation. He roughly slid in and out of my lower lips, grinding my insides. Something sharp dug into my back as his thrusts became more frequent and harder. Then warm liquid filled me inside and I felt him exit both me and the room as swiftly as a ninja. I was left on the floor, bleeding and with his cum leaking out of me. I curled up, I wish Valor was here or Garen...anyone.

Some time went by and I heard him enter the room once again. I felt myself instinctually sliding myself closer to the wall to get further away from him.

"I brought you food and water." I heard the clank of two metal containers being placed on the floor. I stayed silent, I felt him caress my cheek and I flinched.

"I understand, I didn't mean to be so harsh on you. Eat. You'll feel much better. Here I even brought you something sweet, it's a bundtlet cake. I baked it myself. I can't give you any utensils but I'll leave a towel here for you to clean yourself with after." He says in an almost whisper as he pats my head with a much softer touch, almost gentle and sorry. However I stayed silent, I reached into the darkness to try to find my food.

 _Author note:_

 _If you liked this chapter please email me at_ tenticat gmail _or send a_ private message asking about how you can help me continue to write stories.


	20. Wings of Shadow (part 3)

It's been a few days and I have still been here in the darkness. He hasn't touched me since the first day but he comes and gives me water and food. I have been adjusting to the darkness and am able to see him now through the shadows. I have seen him before, he is a champion in the Institute of War. I think his name is Zed.

I think he feels bad for what he did and that he just needed information. Maybe I should tell him, I mean it wasn't Gangplank's stuff to take. Zed doesn't talk often, only a "hello" or "how are you" when he comes to bring sustenance. He even brought me new clothes. Perhaps he isn't so bad. He came in to give me fresh food and clothes but I haven't bathed in awhile.

"Zed." I say aloud right as he was about to leave.

"Yes Quinn?" He pauses and turns around.

"I appreciate the food and clothes but is it okay if I bath?" I ask softly. I can feel his eyes on me. He reaches out and I can feel him remove the chains off the shackles so I'm no longer chained to the wall but I'm still chained to myself.

"I would take those off but I still need information and you still haven't told me anything" He says in a low husky voice. We were silent for a moment before he held onto one of my shackles to bring me to the baths. When I stepped out of the room I was kept in, I saw that the hallways were dimly lit with dimly glowing crystals embedded in the walls, I have been in the shadows for so long, I almost forgot what light looked like. We exited the building and the full moon was shining down on the slightly steaming waters in front of me. Neither of us spoke until then.

"Here are the hot springs we use to bath. Since you are still my prisoner I have to stay and keep watch." He said, his voice will always give me shivers. I take off my clothes and step into the hot waters. It's warmth comforted me but I found it hard to wash myself while the shackles move around and bump my wrists.

"Do you want me to help you?" he asks as I moved awkwardly trying to wash my back. I nod, I don't know why he is being so nice. He takes a cloth and begins to rub it down my back. I don't know what it is but I am starting to feel more relaxed.

"Why is the Jagged Knife so important to you?" I ask as I feel his hands wash over my hips.

"We use it in rituals, to help us understand and accept the power of the shadows." He says calmly.

"It's a very important artifact for my clan. We strive to be strong." He continues.

"Why?" I ask, looking back at him, my pale skin wet with the warm waters of the spring.

"I had a brother who excelled at the arts our master taught us. He would always get the praise and I was always second best. And I got sick of it, so I reached for the forbidden arts and was finally able to show my strength." He sighs and his eyes showed pain.

"I am sorry, I didn't realize…" I said and trailed off. The silence was deafening as he continued to glide his hands over my body.

"Gangplank has it, he is in Bilgewater.." I explain to him where and who is usually on the ship with him.

"I see. Thank you Quinn. It's gonna be cold tonight. You can sleep in an actual bed if you'd like." He says as he steps out of the water, clothes soaked since he didn't take them off when he got in. We walked to his room and he chained me to the wall of the hallway outside.

"I'll be right back, I need to step out of these wet clothes" He said softly before entering his room and shutting the door behind him. A cold gust of wind rushed by and pushed open the door slightly. I saw him removing the top layers of his clothing revealing a well toned stomach and such chiseled arms, scars riddled in scars. I couldn't help but to watch him undress but as soon as his hands reached his pants I closed my eyes embarrassed from what I just saw. Soon he came out and unchained me from the wall.

"I hope I didn't make you wait long." I shook my head to his statement. We walked to a room that was pretty bare besides a bed and a desk.

"You can sleep here. I'll come by in the morning to give you food and fresh clothing."

I walk into the room and he closes and locks the door behind me. I lay down on the bed and pull the blanket over me. When I closed my eyes, all I could see was his sculpted figure. I soon fell asleep to the darkness and shadows around me. During the night I could only think of Zed and what has happened. Why is he being so kind, he was so rough at the beginning.

 _Author note:_

 _If you liked this chapter please email me at_ tenticat gmail _or send a_ private message asking about how you can help me continue to write stories.


	21. Maven of the Roar

It's been a few weeks since the collapse of the institute and I have still been doing performances all around Runeterra. Sometimes I still go and give Jhin a soundtrack as he creates his lovely art. Soraka never talks to me anymore ever since she heard about me and Jhin's premiere act. It was such an amazing scene, I don't understand why no one appreciated it, it was truly a work of art. I have another performance in Freljord, unfortunately Jhin can't make it to this show. He usually comes to see my recitals but he has his own production this weekend so I completely understand.

I wore my Silent Night dress since it's the warmest outfit I own but I was still a bit cold. I was here to play for the Ursine, a war like tribe home to many former champions. I don't know why I was requested to play here since they don't seem like the kind of people to sit and listen to a concert but I am here to play regardless. When I entered their tribe they all stared at me like an outsider. I wandered around a bit trying to see where I was to stay.

"What are you doing here?" The leader Sejuani came up and asked me with a bitter tone.

I played a melody on my Etwahl, I am unable to communicate with those who I haven't made a bond with.

"I don't know what you mean but this is a place of war, not a place for someone like you."

I was very confused at this, I was hired by her to play here. I took out the letter and handed it to her.

Dear Maven of the Strings,

I'd like you to come play a concert for the Ursine, we could really use a breather from our vigorous training. Your music would be the perfect remedy. Please come on the XX/XX/XXXX and I will provide you shelter for a few days and a stage to perform on. I have included gold to pay you within this package.

-Sejuani

She clutched her fist and hissed as the letter I gave her crumpled in her hand.

"Ashe…" She mumbled.

"This wasn't written by me. Sorry but you should go before anything bad happens" she hisses and throws the note at me before walking off.

I was stuck here. It was too cold and snowy to walk to another tribe in Freljord and the ship I came in left right after it dropped me off. I was meant to stay here for a few days. I wished Jhin was here. Such dissonance here. I wandered around for half an hour, trying to look for a place to stay but they all turned me away. It was so cold, I couldn't feel my hands or feet anymore. My body seemed to give in and I fell into the snow, a fresh blanket of it covered me. It was so freezing that my body felt like it was on fire. I thought maybe this is where my performances ended. Before I lost consciousness I saw a pair of glowing blue eyes in the distance.

When I woke I was laying on top of some soft fur and a warm fire. I tried to sit up but my body was still too weak to move. I looked around to see I was in a small house, not decorated by much just a large pile of cloth and fur. It must be where this person sleeps, wherever they may be. I scanned the area for my Etwahl, it laid in the corner safe and unharmed which was a relief. I felt myself getting tired so I closed my eyes and fell back asleep.

I reawoke to a huge white bear staring down at me, startled I sat up and quickly backed away hitting the wall behind me. There was large armor hanging on the wall and the impact caused it to fall. I closed my eyes in a panic but the pain and crash never happened. I slowly opened my eyes to see that the bear caught the armor before it hit me and placed it on the ground next to the fire. His paw was reached out to me to help me up. I squinted, took his paw and looked at him. Volibear?

"I saw you laying there in the snow, I decided to take you into my home. I remember you helping me several times in Summoner's Rift." He said in a deep low hoarse voice as he helped me up. I nod and look around.

"What are you doing here anyways, those who aren't strong will die here in the tundra." I took out the letter Sejuani threw at me and uncrumpled it. I held it in front of him so he could read it. When he finished his laughter boomed and caused me to jump from the suddenness of it.

"This wasn't written by Sejuani, she would never ask or pay for music. It was probably Ashe trying to change our ways. The fool." He chuckles.

I looked at him concerned and pointed at the written part about staying a few days.

"I guess your ship already left and you're stranded here?"

I nodded.

"Well, only because you can't stay anywhere else, you can remain her until the ship comes back. However you'll need warmer clothing than that silly outfit you're wearing" I frowned at him when he called it silly.

"I don't have any clothing for you but you can use some of the fur pelts from my kills as a blanket or shawl" his voice rumbles through to my chest.

I nod and pick up a white fur pelt, it too was from a bear, just a bit smaller.

"That one was from another polar bear who challenged me in a fight. I won." He said and I shuddered at the thought. We stood there in silence for awhile until my stomach growled. He reached into a cupboard and handed me some dried meat. I was too hungry to complain so I munched down on it. He simply watched until I was done. He laid down on his stomach on his so called bed. I was about to sit before he spoke again.

"You are a musician, why don't you play something." He says so quietly that if he didn't have such a deep voice that shook my ribs, I wouldn't have heard him. I picked up my Etwahl and began to pluck the strings with precision and accuracy. My lovely melody filled the air and I could feel that Volibear enjoyed it.

"You play very well, both on the rift and off." I smile at him and began to play some more. He chatted some more and I played my delicate instrument. It was getting late and Volibear set up a place for me to sleep right in front of the fire. I laid down and closed my eyes after he got back into his bed. I was still very cold, even in the shawl and in front of the fire. I guess he saw me shivering because he got up and laid next to me. His fur was so warm that I instinctively got close to him.

"Thank you Voli" I said in my mind.

"You're welcome sona" he responded.

 _Author note:_

 _If you liked this chapter please email me at_ tenticat gmail _or send a_ private message asking about how you can help me continue to write stories.


	22. Wings of Shadow (part 4)

When I woke there were extra blankets on me and a fresh meal on the table. I was so tired that I didn't really look at the room when I came in. There was a wooden desk and a chair on the west side of the room, the bed was in the northeast corner of the room facing the west wall, and there was a small bedside table next to it. The bathroom was a small room in the southeast corner and the door to the main room was right next to it. On the bedside table there was a small vase with a single rose just starting to bloom.

Zed walked in holding a glass of some kind of tea. "Good morning. I made you breakfast if you didn't notice it." He points to the table. I held up the extra blanket as if asking about it.

"I came in last night to check on you and you were shivering, so I got you an extra blanket. You are quite cute when you sleep." He said in a low tone that would normally be frightening but it was starting to feel charming.

"Thank you." I said quietly as he placed the cup of tea next to the breakfast plate.

"If you need anything just shout for me, okay?" He said and I nodded in response as I sat down at the table to eat. The food was quite delicious but I found myself staring at the rose next to my bed. I don't know how much time passed but he came in again.

"Quinn, you know how important that relic is to me, the one that Gangplank has. I know he is in Bilgewater but I need to know exactly where." He takes my hands in his. "Will you take me there? Will you help me get my Jagged Knife back?" He asked

"Yeah, I understand that it's important to you." I felt my cheeks flush.

"Thank you." He hugged me and I felt so warm.

"I will get you a fresh pair of clothes and then we can go." He was saying before I interrupted him.

"Wait. I need Valor. I need my bird, he is my best friend. Can you get him for me?" I asked worried about my friend.

"It'll take us awhile but alright. We will get your bird." He says before leaving. It was a few hours before he came back and surprisingly he had Valor with him.

"Valor!" My friend flew to me and rested on my forearm as he nuzzled against me with his soft feathers.

"It is so nice to see you again, Valor" He chirps at me.

"Here I brought you new clothes. They are similar to the outfit you came in but better. STronger material to protect you better." He handed me the outfit along with the shoulder armor. I nod to him. He left the room so he could change but part of me wished he had stayed.

"Come out when you're ready. I have something else for you." Zed asked from behind the door. After taking a few minutes to change and untangle my hair I stepped out. Zed was holding my crossbow but it looked like he modified it. He handed it to me and I attached it to my left arm.

"I like the changes you made. It feels lighter but more powerful." I said to him admiring my new crossbow.

"You're welcome. So is Valor flying us there?" I nodded and he took a moment to think.

"Hold on, why don't you go back by yourself and send me reports on what is going on." He said.

"That sounds like a smart plan." We stepped outside and Valor attached himself to my back as usual.

"We will get your artifacts back Zed, I promise. No matter the cost." I said.

"Send me a message as soon as you can." He responded before I flew off

Soon I reached Gangplank on his new warship the Leviathan. I landed and Garen ran over to me with a worried expression.

"Where have you been? You've been gone for nearly a week. I was so worried." Garen said to me as he hugged me tight.

"It's okay, I am fine. I just had a run in with the enemy and was held up for a while but I managed to escape." I sighed.

"Are you alright? How did you escape?" He asked.

"I am fine. You know me, I am resourceful and patient." I gave him a sly smile.

"Yes, I know you can be very crafty." He gave me a quick peck on the lips which just reminded me of the way Zed's lips felt in the darkness.

"I have to go back to my quarters and report what happened to Jarvan and Gangplank." I said after Garen broke the kiss.

"Right, of course." He kindly gestured an 'after you' movement with his arm. I got back to my quarters and sat down to write to Zed that I got here safely.

 _Author note:_

 _If you liked this chapter please email me at_ tenticat gmail _or send a_ private message asking about how you can help me continue to write stories.


	23. The Might of the Fox (part ii)

I was in the middle of a scheduled appointment with Taric when Garen barged in. Taric was scheduled for a two hour session with me, he has been exhausted by his free champion rotation. He was an extremely popular support this week, being summoned almost every battle today. When he came in, he asked if I could provide him with more comfortable attire. I happily obliged, I love to see those muscles of his. I handed him a silk robe and he changed in front of me which was a treat. We had a fun bath together to get him to relax and when we exited I wrapped myself in a towel and he slipped on a bathrobe. Just then my front door swung open to reveal Darius, very beaten down wearing his Rogue Admiral skin.

"Garen, ever heard of knocking?" I scowled at him.

"Sorry but this is important and I really need to relieve this stress." He said taking a few steps in.

"Well I can't right now, I am with a client." I pointed at Taric.

"He can reschedule." He said bluntly before pushing taric into the hallway in only a bathrobe.

"Garen! What is wrong with you?" I hissed.

"You know how I like Quinn." He frowned.

"You have mentioned it in one of our frequent sessions." I said as I crossed my arms, still ticked that he was so rude to Taric.

"A lot has happened, we were undercover in Bilgewater under Jarvan IV orders. And…" He trailed off.

"And what?" I said as began to take off his armor so he could relax a bit.

"It all started with the raid on the Temple of the Jagged Knife." He sighed in relief when I got his armor off.

"Isn't that Zed's temple?" Garen nods.

"Quinn has a thing for Zed and I don't even know where to begin. Apparently Zed and Quinn made love." He grimaces.

"Oh?" I was surprised to hear this, usually I am really good at predicting future couples but I never expected this.

"It was a long two weeks. We took the Jagged Knife, and the Leviathan." He says as he stretches his sore muscles.

"No?" I said in disbelief, a sacred artifact and the best warship in all of Noxus.

"We ended up rebelling against Gangplank. Me, and … a bunch of other champions." He trailed off again.

"Oh? Who?" I was very curious.

"Let's just say, a bird, another captain, Aatrox and Quinn." He said quietly.

"Hmm." I thought to myself who those could be.

"Well, since you did just kick out my client and I have another half an hour before the next one arrives, what can I do for you?" I asked.

"I am sorry Ahri. I just needed to talk to someone." He looked genuinely sorry so I forgave him.

"Hey it's okay, I can always make it up to Taric." I hug him from behind as he explained in further detail the battle that happened in Bilgewater. I was so shocked I thought my tails would fall off. I began to massage his muscles as he told the story which made him relax quickly.

I trailed my fingers over his skin causing him to get goosebumps. I nipped his neck and I was rewarded with a nice low groan. My tails caressed his sides and I began to pepper kisses down his spine and back up again causing him to arch. I slid to his front, still hugging him. I sat on his lap straddling him, my towel slipping a bit as I kissed his lips. His eyes closed and I felt his strong arms wrap around me, his fingers running through my wet hair. He lightly rubbed my fox ears, he knows I love that. I felt his tongue slip into my mouth and I played with it with my own. I could feel the pool of saliva building in my mouth. That's then I noticed something odd, my upper cheek felt wet. I broke the kiss to see Garen with wet eyes, my heart sank.

"Garen?" He only sighed, picked me up off of him and lsat me down on the couch. I could feel the pain he had in his heart.

"I just can't right now. I..Quinn…" he mumbled.

"I understand." I said softly and crestfallen.

He stood up and headed for the door.

"Sorry again about Taric, I just needed to tell someone what happened. " He glanced back at me before opening the door and walking through. I just sat there for the remaining ten minutes, unhappy. Today wasn't going as well, and it started great. I looked down at the floor as my tails laid there unmoving.

"That's what it's like to have a broken heart." I say softly to myself before I began prepping the room for my next visitor.

 _Author note:_

 _If you liked this chapter please email me at_ tenticat gmail _or send a_ private message asking about how you can help me continue to write stories.


	24. Wings of Shadow (part 5)

I wrote three reports, one to Zed, Jarvan and Gangplank.

"Okay Valor I need you to deliver these to these three in that order. Do you understand?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Good." I opened the window and he flew out of it. I needed to visit Gangplank's quarters, he must have information about Zed's artifact. I snuck down to Gangplank's main ship and looked around. I didn't see him around, so I went to peek into the captain's room and again I didn't see him. I made sure none of his goons noticed me when I went inside his room. I quickly looked through documents that were scattered across his desk and in his drawers. It's been ten minutes and no luck. The longer I stay here the more likely it'll be for me getting caught. After another five minutes I found what I was looking for, the location of the Jagged Knife. It was deep in a safe room within the Leviathan.

"You've got to be kidding me." I mumble to myself.

Just then I hear the door open.

"Shoot." I curse to myself. I quickly peer from the side to see who entered. It was Gangplank and it looks like he is reading the report I sent him. He is distracted, good. He walks over to his desk from the right side so I go left avoiding his detection. As his back is turned I quickly make my way out of the room as fast as I could and as silent. He didn't seem to notice anything amiss which is good. I should tell Zed where his item is. I make good time heading back to my room on a different ship. When I get there I see Valor there waiting for me.

"You were always such a fast flier. Thank you Valor" I say to him and hand him a little snack and some water.

"I know you just got back but I need you to fl-" I am interrupted by Garen entering my room.

"Garen?! Can't you knock." I say a bit annoyed. I need to inform Zed of any information I come across as soon as I can.

"Yes. Sorry but Gangplank wants us to go on a mission." He says.

"Right now?" I ask and Garen nods. I try my best to not look annoyed but I have to make sure they don't get suspicious of me. Afterall if they caught on then I won't be able to help my Zed.

"What is it this time?" I ask.

"He wants us to mislead the bounty hunter Miss Fortune and throw her off his trail." Garen said as I sighed.

"Fine. Let me think. How will we do that." I paused and thought for a moment, then had a brilliant idea.

"Let's go and find Miss Fortune, figure out her schedule, where she is headed and her agenda for the next few days. I will scout ahead and wait for her at her next destination. I will come in contact with her and act as if I am tired of Gangplank and I want to be free of our alliance. She'll believe me and I'll feed her false information on his whereabouts and his plans. " I say.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Yeah, you just need to keep an eye on her and send me a bird if she is changing her plans. Okay?" I ask, he nods.

"We'll leave at dawn." I say.

"I only just got back and I'm tired from being a prisoner" I growl mildly to let him know I was actually irritated and fatigued.

"Alright. I'll tell Gangplank of the plan." He said then promptly left.

I stood there for awhile making sure The Might of Demacia was gone before going to my desk and taking out a quill and paper to write to Zed.

 _Zed,_

 _I have some news that will be of value to you. First off I found where your artifact is located, however it is too heavily guarded for me to get it. The Jagged Knife is in a vault room deep within the Leviathan. It would be suspicious for me to board the warship since it's off limits to most workers here. Only people Gangplank specifically chosen get to be on the ship without question._

 _He has sent me and Garen on a mission for tomorrow. Apparently the bounty hunter Miss Fortune is after him and he wants us to throw her off his trail. I decided I would act like a spy for Miss Fortune and feed her false information. An espionage of sorts. No one here suspects my affiliation with you and it will stay that way. Tell me if there is anything I can do for you._

 _Yours Truly, Quinn_

I tied the letter to Valor.

"Valor, feel free to find me right after you get back if you have a response from Zed. Okay? It's really important that I know what he plans to do next." I then sent him off.

I stretched a bit and decided I should head ashore and relax a bit at the bath house. I take off my armor and change clothes before heading out. I get to the baths and step into one of the female hot springs. I sink down and let the water rise over my shoulders. It's been awhile since I've been able to unwind and relax for a bit. One of the workers come by, it's a yordle. Strange for them to be in Bilgewater.

"Can I get you a drink or something to eat miss?" She asks.

"Hmmm can I have one of those coconut cocktails? Without the liquor please." I smile as she scampers off.

I close my eyes and lean back, enjoying the warmth of the bath. Ten minutes go by and I hear the door open. I sit up and begin to talk before I even opened my eyes.

"Thank yo-" I stopped when I saw who entered. Her body wrapped in a towel and her red hair falling down to her waist.

 _Author note:_

 _If you liked this chapter please email me at_ tenticat gmail _or send a_ private message asking about how you can help me continue to write stories.


	25. The Undead Deceiver

"Le'Blanc. I need you to reexamine Sion. His duties on the rift seemed off. He isn't acting like the bloodthirsty soldier that he is" Swain said to me.

"Oh? You mean Boram Darkwill's former friend isn't to your liking?" I tease.

"Le'Blanc, do not use that name in my presence. I took his place fairly" he said.

"Sure you did" I roll my eyes and exit the room. I could feel Swain's annoyance and frustrating just radiating off of him, it makes me smile.

However since bird brain is the leader of Noxus I must oblige to his request. I head over to Sion's quarters. I open the door without knocking and there he is sitting in the wreck he calls a room. He looks up at me and growls softly. I see what Swain means, usually he's get up and roar at me. I look over him and examine my works. I begin to talk aloud.

"I remember when you actually had a decently intellectual mind. Too bad you got yourself killed and by order of Darkwill I brought you back from the dead. He wished for his friend and head of his army back. He wanted his terrifying killing machine back. So that's what I did. Needless to say he wasn't too thrilled that your mind was unable to come back with you."

I run my hands over the Juggernaut's torso. His growling turned silent as he simply watched me as I inspected him. I notice the problem, my spell on this corpse was wearing off. I'll need to recast it and that will be annoying since a spell to resurrect the dead takes a lot of magic. I sigh.

"I'll need to set up a transmutation circle. Along with three candles. One that is infused with celestial magic, one from dark magic and the other of raw ancient magic. Ugh I need to visit Ahri then. But first, i'll need to make the candles." I exit the room, Sion still blankly looking at me.

I get started on making the candles, they all need to be a pure white color and have oils from a flower in the Kumungu Jungle. I don't want to go to Kumungu Jungle. Maybe I can get another champion to get it for me. Perhaps Rengar. I'll also have to use Soraka for my celestial being and Ahri will be my source of ancient magic.

I have my suspicion that Rengar is probably in the lunchroom, so I head there and there he is devouring a rare steak. I walk up to him.

"Hey Rengar. I have some news about Kha'Zix." I tease. He pauses and stands up, towering over me. I think he is trying to intimidate me.

"Tell me" he says in a low growl.

"Only if you do something for me, it won't be much of a hassle." I say slyly. He just stares at me.

"Well Kha'Zix is in Kumungu Jungle right now and since you'll be going there to fight him as always, I just need you to bring back three flowers. They are purple and blue during the day and glow a faint red during the night. Simple see." I grin.

"Fine." He grumbles and begins to walk away.

"Oh and one more thing, you will bring these flowers to me intact, if I find that even one of them is damaged I'll tell Kha'Zix about your next meeting with Katarina and he'll use that as leverage against you." I chuckle as Rengar pauses for a moment before walking out of the room.

Alright that's one problem down. Now I need to buy wax for the candles. That'll be easy since the wax is readily available at the store. So I head to the store and buy three small bags of it and take it to my room. I melt them down and pour them into three separate cylinders. I think I'll visit Soraka first.

I head to her room and knock, she opens the door.

"LeBlanc?" she looks confused.

"Soraka, Starchild. I need a favor." I say with a soft smile.

"Why would I help you? You helped kill thousands in a war." She says irritatedly.

"Well because this time, I'm trying to save someone's life" I say and she look curiously at me.

"Really?"

"Yes, really." I smile as genuinely as I can.

"Well, what do you need then?" she says kindly.

"I need you to enchant this candle with some of your magic, also tend to Rengar in a few days." I hand her the candle. She pauses and thinks for a moment before taking the candle.

"A circle, I assume? And Rengar?" she says as I see her golden magic fill the candle and I nod. She hands me the candle and I take it happily.

"Thank you Soraka. You've helped save someone's life" I say and she graciously nods and waves good bye as I leave.

"Yeah, save the life of a killer." I think to myself. "So gullible."

Getting Ahri's help will be much more interesting. She'll probably ask for some "fun in return". When I get to her room I see Garen exit. Well I see she has had her fill of male excitement. I wait until Garen is out of sight before knocking on her door.

"Hey Ahri." I call to her.

"Oh? LeBlanc? What do I owe this pleasure" She opens the door and smiles seductively.

"Well I have hoping for you to do me a small favor" I say as I lean in and rests my hands on her waist which makes her tails slightly wag.

"And what would that be?' Her lips comes tantalizingly close to mine.

"I need you to enchant this candle with your magic, I'll give you a good time for it" I smile teasingly.

"Sounds like fun, come in" she gestures me into her room and I'll skip all the naughty details for now. The important thing is that I got my enchanted candle. Now I just have to wait for Rengar to get back, which will be in two days. Annoying.

I get back to Sion's room and examine him again. He seems even more defeated than when I left.

I'm almost scared that he won't make it by the time Rengar gets back. To try to prolong his life I try to use just raw magic but it obviously won't work for very long. Over the next few days I've been slowly infusing Sion with magic to keep him from turning into a rotting corpse. I went back to my room to wait for Rengar and finally he arrived at my door, looking as bad as I expected. Body covered in wounds and fresh bandages. He hands me a burlap sack. I take a peek inside and see three of my desired flowers.

"Thank you Rengar. You can go to Soraka for your wounds, she is expecting you" I wave at him dismissively. I then extract the oil from the flowers which took about an hour. I infused it into the candles and headed to Sion's room.

"Hello, Sion. You'll feel better soon, don't worry. " I say as I begin to draw my intricate circle which took twenty minutes to complete. I set the candles on the border of the circle each equally distanced from each other. I infuse the last candle with my own dark magic before bringing Sion into the center. The near corpse can barely walk at this point. Once in the center I light the candles and begin the ceremony. Magic filled the room and poured into Sion, this lasting for as long as I can keep up the flow of magic. Then everything went black. I woke up in the infirmary where Nurse Akali was checking me over.

"Nng." I groan and sit up.

"You're awake. Good. It seems you over used your magic and it caused you to pass out. Swain is in the waiting room for you. I will go get him." Akali exited the room and Swain came in.

"Glad you are fine. You did good work on Sion." He said flatly.

"Gee thanks." I say sassily before stretching and standing up.

"Is there anything else you need, great leader of Noxus" I spout being a smart ass to him, he only chuckles and dismisses me.

"You're welcome." I say to him as he leaves.

"You'll get your reward in the mail later." He chuckles.

 _Author note:_

 _If you liked this chapter please email me at_ tenticat gmail _or send a_ private message asking about how you can help me continue to write stories.


	26. Wings of Shadow (part 6)

"Thank me? Oh did you think I was the waiter yordle for a second there Quinn?" She chuckles and slips into the bath. I stay silent trying to wrap my head around whats happening. We sit in the bath in silence for awhile until it broken by my friend flying in.

"Valor?" I stand and let him land on my arm. I take the note tied to his leg and read it.

"Um, Miss Fortune, we have a proposition for you." I say as I hold out the letter to her.

 _Dear Quinn,_

 _We can use this information to our advantage. When you find Miss Fortune tell her we have a proposition for her. Gangplank has an item of mine and I am willing to team up with anyone to get it back. It'll be a win/win situation, I get my artifact and she gets her bounty. We can meet up on Blue Flame Island two days from now. Quinn please write back when you deliver this message to Miss Fortune._

 _-Zed_

"Hmmm, interesting. I am already helping someone else though. Although all of us together would make a great team. Here give me that letter." She takes the letter from me and turns it over, she takes out a pen from, I am not even sure where that pen came from actually, and begins to write. Soon she finishes and ties it to Valor.

"Bird, send that to Zed for me will you?" She says to Valor in which he does nothing and just stares at her. I sigh.

"Valor could you deliver that to Zed please" I pet him and the yordle with my drink comes in and hands my beverage to me. Valor takes a sip before flying off.

"Is there anything else I can help you with?" the Yordle asks.

"Ooh, I'll take what she has but with rum please." Miss Fortune smiles and sits back down into the water as the yordle leaves the room once again.

"So who are you working with Miss Fortune?" I ask.

"My client would like to leave his identity anonymous" she says.

"Well okay. So what did you write to Zed?" I ask.

"I said we would pick him up in my ship and sail us to my client so we can make a plan." She smiles and laughs.

'When are we going to do that exactly?" I ask.

"Tomorrow evening, and after that we'll arrive at our destination a bit before midnight." She says as the yordle comes in and hands her the drink. She nods thank you.

"Before I forget, Gangplank believes I am deceiving you and throwing you off his trail. If you could play along." I say. She laughs again.

"No issues there." She downs her drink and stands.

"I will meet you at the south docks of Bilgewater , tomorrow at sundown." She smiles and wraps a fresh towel around herself and leaves to bath house. I wait a bit for her to leave before I head back to Gangplank and Garen.

When I get to Gangplank's quarters, I knock.

"It's open." I hear him say from inside.

"I have found the bounty hunter Miss Fortune. She was just west of here. I told her I was going to help her capture you and that you are currently out on one of your expeditions. She is leaving tomorrow evening." I say.

"Good lass, Did she say where she was headed?" He asks.

"Headed to Ionia." I say.

"I see, I will get the Sea Hunter and some of my other men to follow her on a dinghy." He says shuffling through some papers.

"Sir, she asked me to go with her to prove myself." I say.

"Then go with her. Pack your stuff and keep me informed." He says as he sits down and begins to write on some parchment.

"Alright sir." I say before leaving.

I get to my quarters and begin to pack a suitcase. I hear a knock on my door.

"Come in." I say as I fold some clothes and stuff it in the case.

"Quinn, I-... why are you packing?" Garen says as he enters.

"I am going on a mission, Gangplank told me to act as his mole within Miss Fortune's crew." I say bluntly.

"Oh, well. Need any help?" He asks and I had to fight the urge to roll my eyes.

"I'm alright. Thank you though." I say as I look for any other necessities I may need.

"It's getting late. I'm just gonna finish packing then head to bed. I'm shipping off at dusk tomorrow. " I say.

"Good luck Quinn. Not like you'll need it. You're resourceful." He chuckles and playfully punches my shoulder. I laugh a bit.

"Yeah." I say.

"Well, good night then." Garen says as he leaves my room.

"Good night." I reply as I quickly finish packing and slide the suitcase under my bed.

Within two days I'll be able to see Zed again. I wonder if he's been thinking of me. He is very clever to have come up with this plan. Team up with the bounty hunter and take down Gangplank. Zed really is the best. So strong and astute. I can't wait to see him again. I remember his touch, his...lips.

I blush and lay in bed. I think about how he treated me when I was his prisoner. I find my fingers sliding down my body and pressing against my entrance.

"Zed…" I think and whisper out loud.

I let myself go and my right fingers begin to rub against my clit causing me to shiver. My left index slides itself inside my wet insides and I gasp. I slide my finger in and out of my wet walls. I feel the bumpy but smooth texture of my insides. I slide a digit as far as I can inside me until I can feel my cervix and it makes me arch. It feels so good. I miss him. I moan out loud and it echoes through my empty room. My legs fidget as I finger myself faster. I rub against my clit with increasing speed only thinking of him. I shiver and pant as I feel my body grow hot. I feel myself grow so wet that it begins to leak from my snatch. "Zed...more..please" I shiver and imagine him taking me, hot yet sweetly. Gentle but aggressive. I go faster. My mind growing foggy and my body shivering under the pleasure. I quicken my pace until finally. Nnnnng ahhh mmm. I arch hard as the waves of orgasmic bliss wash over me and I ride it out until I'm nothing more than an unconscious girl, panting his name.

 _Author note:_

 _If you liked this chapter please email me at_ tenticat gmail _or send a_ private message asking about how you can help me continue to write stories.


	27. Duelist at Arms

Long ago before the Institute of War was formed there were dozens of powerful beings all throughout Runeterra. Many would get together and challenge each other for training or for status. No champion was as undefeatable as Jax and his sponsor Gragas. This became a spectacle, a show of sorts where hundreds from across Runeterra would watch these champions fight, betting on their favorites or just watching the performance. Skill, especially those who are talented in the art of a physical weapon were the most popular and Jax was a master at every conceivable weapon imaginable.

This show traveled around the continent and on this particular day Jax and Gragas found themselves in Ionia. Today's weapon was the fangtian ji, a long polearm with the tip spear resembling a capital H. As always many people came to challenge him, all had lost. Then a slender sly looking man came to Gragas. Held out a gold coin.

"I recon I have a few champions that can take on your big guy" He chuckles from beneath his hat.

A young woman dressed in red armor and blades tied together with magic stepped up on stage and stood in front of Jax.

"This here is Irelia, the Will of Blades. Think your man can handle her?" Twisted Fate grinned as he slid another gold coin fluently through his fingers.

Gragas chuckled before saying "Jax, you have another challenger."

The game began and Irelia dived forward with her blades, giving it all she had. Jax didn't even break a sweat blocking and counter striking this so called "will of blades". Soon Irelia was thrown off stage and Jax was still victorious and undefeated. Twisted fate scowled as he handed Gragas the gold coin. As Gragas was boasting in his victory Twisted Fate spoke up.

"Hold it fat man. I have one mean lady looking to tango with your boy and she ain't named luck."

"You uppen the bet here?" Gragas responded as he looked at the new challenger.

"I recon. Let's raise the stakes. Triple or nothing. Or is that too rich for your blood, big man?" Twisted fate smiled from under his hat as the three gold coins he held seemed to turn into a golden card.

"Jax. Last fight!" Gragas shouted to Jax on stage.

Jax looks over to his new opponent who was walking up the steps to the stage. Her short brown hair with pink highlights danced in the breeze. She stood before him and held her saber accordingly, her bright blue eyes stared at Jax as he readied his weapon. Then in the blink of an eye the match began and their weapons clashed against each other. Jax realized he couldn't fight so casually with this one so he began to take the match more seriously right when Fiora was able to cut his cheek. As the match continued Twisted Fate threw a gold card at Jax hoping to stun him, however Jax caught it and chuckled.

"Is this even a real weapon." He said as the crowd booed at Twisted Fate.

As Jax was looking at Twisted Fate, Fiora lunges forward and Jax dodges it.

"Alright. You've got some fight in you. You wanna go?" He taunts at her as he readied his weapon once more. "It's on." Jax was done playing he was using more of his skill now, and he was being far more aggressive than he had before. Fiora was having trouble keeping up, until she was finally hit directly in the stomach and almost fell backwards off the stage.

"Needs another hit, huh." He thought to himself as he jabbed her again with the blunt end of his polearm and she flew off stage.

"jusqu'à la mort" she says to herself before landing on her feet and jumping up high, only to dive towards Jax with her saber in hand pointing at him. He was able to deflect it but emotions bubbled up inside him. This woman was strong and her skill was admirable. She moved so quickly he couldn't follow. He was disarmed and knocked back. Never in his years of fighting had someone bested him like this. And before he could react and grab his fangtian ji, her saber stabbed him right through the chest.

"Yes!" Twisted Fate said as Gragas shouted "What?!"

The floor glowed blue as her saber was still embedded in Jax with her right behind him.

"préparez vous a mourir" She grinned sadistically.

That's when Jax took hold of her blade from the from and took out the gold card Twisted Fate had used earlier to try and cheat his way to victory. He flung Fiora up in the air and she landed on stage, teetering at the edge. He took the gold card and flung it towards Fiora and she fell backwards and landed on her side on the ground below. She stood up and looked up at Jax.

"Here kid. Nice try." he tossed her saber at the edge of the stage in front of her.

She chuckles and says "essayez donc de me suivre."

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say. " He responds.

Still bleeding from his chest he gets back into a fighting pose and laughs "Who's next?"

Years later the Institute of War had formed and a video of this encounter was available to watch. It seems that a summoner was in the audience that fateful day and was able to record these two strong champions challenge each other.

When the institute first formed and champions were moving in, it was surprising to both Fiora and Jax to encounter one another on the rift. But instead of enemies they were allied. She was his top laner and he was her jungler. After the match they stood next to each other in silence, not knowing what to say.

"Fiora. You were a really good fighter. Had some great potential ki-, I mean ma'am." He said hesitantly.

"Je vous remercie" she says looking up at him and for a brief moment he could've sworn she had the faintest blush.

"I don't know what that means. I don't speak French." he says.

"S-sorry. I not know much English" she stammers.

"I can teach you, you'll get the hang of it quickly. I'm more than a master of weaponry" He says.

She nods and says "Veulent dîner? Ah- um eat?" she takes his hand and they both head to a nearby restaurant.

"Sure." He smiles under his cloth mask.

 _Author note:_

 _If you liked this chapter please email me at_ tenticat gmail _or send a_ private message asking about how you can help me continue to write stories.


	28. DRAAAAAVEN

Thomas has been in prison for a long time, it's been years but it was finally his day. His day to try to get a second chance at life. Ever since Noxus' new executioner, prisoners who had a death sentence were allowed to try to run for their lives. If they escaped they get to have a new life, if they didn't well the crowd cheers as the attempted escapee lays on the floor bleeding to death. The guards opened the cage door and the man inside shivers in fear. Thomas has heard the rumors, that Noxus has never had such a great executioner and that no one has gotten away. But this would not stop him, he will flee and he will be the first to get away. He had to live, he had to get back to his beloved and his little girl. Noxus prisoners weren't allowed to have visitors and he hadn't seen them since they caught him.

What was his crime, he was caught stealing medicine from one of the Noxus hospitals and was caught by a nurse. As the nurse called for help, Thomas panicked and killed her. He ran to escape the hospital and get to his wife who was severely ill from an infection caused by childbirth. He managed to get out of the hospital but had to kill two guards and another nurse. He was a thief but not a very smart one for he allowed his face to be caught on one of the hextech cameras installed within the hospital.

He managed to get back home and give his wife, Anna the medicine. He thought he had gotten away with it since two weeks passed and no one was coming after him, so he thought. On the third week right after he got home from work and checked on his wife. She sat happily on a chair and cradled their baby daughter. Thomas kissed both of them on the forehead before sitting down. As soon as he sat down there was a knock on the door and he stood to open it. Several police officers armed with guns stormed in and knocked him to the floor pinning his arms behind his back. Anna jumped up and took some steps back until she was pressed against the wall. Their baby cried loudly as Thomson was dragged out of his house and into the prison.

"I was able to outrun the guards at the hospital, I can outrun some silly executioner with an inflated ego" he thought to himself. "I need to see Anna again. I want to help her raise our child. She'd be alone if I didn't escape."

He was dragged into an arena and at the other end there were two large doors opened to freedom. The arena was packed with Noxus civilians waiting for the show to start, roaring with excitement. A man in an elaborate and eye catching outfit stepped out and onto an overly decorated stage. He waves to the crowd while his extremely long fu manchu mustache waves in the wind.

Thomas stands next to the two guards who dragged him out of his cell. He could not run yet because the guards still have him by the arms.

"Yeahhhhhhhhhh Are you ready!" The executioner roars to the crowd.

"Alright! Prisoner, I will give you a ten second head start. Okay?" Draven smiles and waves to his adoring fans.

"Ready and.. GOOO!" Draven continues to draw the attention of the crowd as Thomas makes a break for it once the guards let go of him.

"I will see her again, Anna and my little baby girl" He thinks as he sees the exit getting closer.

"I'm almost there" he is almost passed the doors, he is so close. Thomas can see the trees in the distance and the birds flying over. "I'll be with you soon." He thinks as he is about to step through the open doors. He feels a sharp pain in his back causing him to topple forward. He sees the ground being soaked in red and he looks up at the crowd.

"Draven, Draven, Draven" the crowd chants in awe at his aim and precision.

A woman with a young girl stands in the front row. Her hands cover the child's eyes and she looks painfully down at Thomas.

"I love you" her lips whisper and her eyes fill with tears as all Thomas can do is reach up to her from the ground. He extends his hand as his eyes are locked with hers.

"Anna…" He mumbles with wet eyes.

He is slammed against the ground by Draven as he still waves at his audience.

"Yeah! Here goes another one!" He laughs.

A heavily armored soldier with a large axe comes up to Draven and puts his hand on Draven's shoulder.

"Brother." Darius speaks.

"Right. Okay Okay." Draven says as he takes his axe and embeds it in Thomas' head.

"Good job." Darius pats Draven's back.

"That was the show everyone!" Draven waves to his audience for the last time before he leaves with his brother.

"So why did Swain ask us to spend time together again?" Draven asks with his axes attached to his waist.

"Something about a stronger bond creating a stronger synchronization in battle" Darius says dryly.

"Hmm. " Draven thinks as they walk down the corridor.

"You know what would be fun, all of Noxus would be talking about me- I mean about it." Draven laughs.

"What would that be?" Darius asks.

"What if we take down the institute! Me and you, take it down. I'll be the talk of Noxus, no all of Runeterra!" He laughs.

"Hmmm. I think we need to have a chat with Swain" Darius gives his brother a twisted smile.

Both of them head to Swain's office and enter. Swain looks up slightly surprised.

"Darius. Draven. You're supposed to be out bonding. Why are you here?" Swain asks.

"Draven here had an ide-" Darius is cut off.

"Let's take out the Institute of War!" Draven smiles and Swain thinks for a bit.

"Why would you think of this?" He asks.

"I was bored, sure my executions bring such adoring fans but I want more people to see me." he laughs.

"If we take over or destroy the institute then they'll no longer have power over us. We could spread the great city of Noxus over the land. We could rule. " He smiles.

"So when can we start planning, sir?" Darius asks.

"I have overheard a plant and a certain crazy champion thinking about doing something similar. This will be interesting."

 _Author note:_

 _If you liked this chapter please email me at_ tenticat gmail _or send a_ private message asking about how you can help me continue to write stories.


	29. Wings of Shadow (part 7)

I wake up and prep for my day. It was an ordinary day and Gangplank had me run a few errands. Soon enough the sun began to set and I rushed over to the dock where Miss Fortune said she'd be. I saw her waving at me and gesturing for me to get on her ship. I walk on with Valor on my shoulder.

"Nice to see you made it kid." She chuckles and then calls out to her crew.

"Boys, set sail to Ionia." She shouts.

"Oh Quinn when we get close could you and Valor fly Zed over to the ship so we can save time by not docking?" She asks me.

"Yeah, of course." I respond.

"So we are going to pick up Zed and head to my client and come up with a plan to infiltrate and take down Gangplank. Simple" she says to herself.

There wasn't much to do on the ship as we sailed towards Zed, I watched the stars begin to light up the dark sky. After what felt like an eternity, Ionia was finally in view.

"Quinn." She says.

"Valor let's go" I nod to Miss Fortune and fly to the island with amazing speed.

I fly to the temple where he kept me last time and there he was waiting for me.

"Hello, Quinn." His voice makes my chest flutter.

"I'm supposed to fly you to Miss Fortune's ship" I say.

"I know. How are you doing, you okay." he caresses my cheek and I blush and nod.

"You've done such a good job so far." He says as he uses his hands to lightly close my eyelids. Then I feel his lips on mine and it sends shivers down my spine.

"Yes, I am here for him. To help him, my Zed." I think to myself and he breaks the kiss.

"Let's go." He says.

I make Valor attach himself to Zed's back and Zed holds onto me as we take to the skies and head to the ship. We land safely.

"Good. You're here. Now lets hurry to our other destination." Miss Fortune smiles and takes hold of the ship's wheel.

"Zed, where are we going?" I look up at him and his dark eyes seem to pierce my soul.

"His hands rest on my shoulders. You have to stay calm and trust me , okay?" He says and caresses my cheek.

"...where are we going.." I ask again a bit worried.

"We are headed for Noxus." He says far too calmly.

"What?! Noxus?! They'll kill me! I'm a Demacian. They're our enemies. I-I can't-" He stops me by hugging me.

"It's okay. The leader knows we are on our way and it'll be a temporary alliance. Okay? This is to get my knife back. Miss Fortune gets the bounty she wants and Swain get's his ship back and then we don't have to speak of this ever again. Okay? You can do this." He says to me, his words calming me down a bit.

"Why don't we go inside and I'll help you relax a bit before we get there. " He takes my hand and we go below deck. While Climbing down the ladder I can see Miss Fortune smiling at me. He takes me to one of the bedrooms and sits me down on the bed then turns off the lights. I get flashbacks of when held me prisoner and I shudder when the memories flood back to me. Then I remember how comfortable the shadows became and how they seemed to care for me. How he cared about me and I relax a bit. I hear movement of metal, he must have taken off his mask and armor. I feel his hands on my shoulder plate.

"May I?" He asks softly. His voice so deep that I couldn't do anything but nod. I feel the weight of the plate be removed, along with the armor on my chest. I feel his hands linger over the rims of the cloth underneath that hugs my body. His hands begin to massage my shoulders with such expertise that I couldn't help but to relax into them. He felt so warm to the touch which I wouldn't expect from a being who is associated with the darkness and shadows. He sits behind me and his face lingers over my shoulder. He is so close I can hear his breath right next to my ears.

"Is there something I can do for you, to make you more comfortable?" He asks, his voice so raspy but makes me long for him.

"J-just being with you" I managed to say softly and I could feel him smile.

His hands slide from my shoulders down my back only to land on my hips. I close my eyes and blush as I feel another hand slide up my leg and caress my inner thigh.

"It's okay, it's only a shadow" he says softly.

I feel his hands slip up my shirt and caress my stomach, his lips press against my neck as he kisses it. I blush and shiver and allow him to do as he pleases. I am his. He gently pushes me back so i'm laying down and he is on top of me. He kisses me deeply and I give in to the sweet taste of his kiss as I feel his shadow lightly lick over my navel causing me to fidget and moan. I instinctively pull off my shirt to give him access and he gives a sound of approval before licking and lightly biting my breast. He spreads my legs as I moan before rubbing his thumb over my clit causing pleasure to course through me. As he kneads my breasts and presses his lips against mine, slipping his tongue into my mouth. I feel him slide my pants and panties off leaving me fully exposed on the bed. His teeth find my neck and bit causing me to groan his name. I feel the tongue of his shadow begin to lick my lower lips. The sensations felt amazing and I couldn't help but ask for more.

"More, you say. Are you sure" I hear him tease.

"Nnng, yes Zed , please" I blush and beg softly.

I feel his tongues enter both mouths at the same time causing me to tremble even more, goosebumps rising on my skin. I feel myself getting so hot and wet that I couldn't stand it anymore and I pushed Zed over so I was on top of him. I hear him sensually groan is surprise. I pull off his shorts before adjusting myself so he is prodding against my entrance. I let myself down and he slides inside me and I arch hard. He is so big and it feels so good. I begin to rock my hips and moan his name. I hear him slightly panting as his hands squeeze my ass, encouraging me to continue.

"Mmm Quinn" he says my name which causes me to go faster until I can't take it anymore. I arch hard and tremble as the orgasm rocks my body. I fall forward onto him as I try to catch my breath. He chuckles.

"We are not done yet" He lifts me up with ease and slides himself out of my snatch only to position it against my ass.

"Z-zed wha-nnnahhhh" I scream as his member enters my rear. It hurts but it soon fades and he begins to move. I groan and try to recover from my orgasm. Then I feel his shadow's member enter my lower mouth and I cry out. Both of them so deep inside me at the same time. I moan and beg for them to move faster and they do.

"Nngahh, yes" I sigh happily as I feel myself getting hotter. He pounds so deep inside me, I can feel his tip rub against my cervix. His breaths become more uneven as both him and the shadow thrust one more time and I feel myself being filled by his essence. The sensation was so overwhelming I felt my consciousness fading and turning to pure white bliss.

 _Author note:_

 _If you liked this chapter please email me at_ tenticat gmail _or send a_ private message asking about how you can help me continue to write stories.


	30. The Barbarian Fox

My body was tense and my arms were sore from wielding my sword in the rift. My rage is hot magma pumping through my veins. I was exhausted but I would never admit to it. I needed rest of some sort but just the idea of me being tired annoys me. A true warrior does not give in to fatigue. I didn't walk across all of Freljord to just end up here. The matches were over for the day but the fighting will never end. I always search for a champion to spar with outside of the rift. My spar with Akali was great but when I went to challenge her she was not in her room or the mess hall. I was forced to find a new challenger and I, at the time was not picky at that moment. I felt tiredness in my muscles and that was unacceptable.

I walked down the halls, back straight, head up, and intimidating as it should be. The summoners cower as I walk by, such weaklings. The thought of these pathetic people have power over me while in the arena sickens me. As I strode down the hall I came across one of Ahri's clients exit her room as she waved good bye. Perfect. Before she could close her door I used my foot to stop it.

"Tryndamere?" she says as she looked up at me with a mixture of surprise and fear. The fear boiled my blood, I needed a good fight. My rage, my anger needed an outlet and this little fox would be fun to fight. I let myself inside.

"By all means, please come in" the fox sassed at me. She walked over to her couch and sat down.

"How can I help you?" She asked as she looked up at me. I raised my sword and swung it downwards towards her and she immediately jumped out of the way.

"What the hell!" She hissed as my blade cut through her couch. I lunged forward for another attack.

"I need a spare" I growled as I spun with my blade extended. She was very good at dodging but could she attack.

"What? I don't usually figh-" before she could finish my sword was heading towards her general direction. She leaped out of the way and my sword imbedded itself in the wall. When I pulled it out the wall between the living room and her room completely fell apart. He eyes glowed with anger and a blue orb shot out in my direction. I was able to avoid her attack. It's more difficult to dodge magic users in battle than it is to dodge physical weapons. Three orbs of fire appeared around her and hit me despite me moving out of the way. It burned my skin, reminding me of how my village had burned down all those years ago. I roared at her and swung my sword once again. She leaped out of the way and a pink heart radiating magical energy shot at me and my mind calmed.

I began to notice her feminine features, her long smooth black hair, the glow in her eyes, the curves of her hips and her pale skin. She walked forward towards me and in a soft yet alluring voice, she spoke.

"I think I know just what you need to let out that aggression of yours" she smiled and tossed my sword to the side and dragged me into her bedroom.

She pushed me down and kissed across my abdomen muscles.

"C'mon, show me what you got" she taunted and I took control.

I pressed her down and bit down on her shoulder. She squirmed beneath me in both pleasure and pain. She has such a small body, like a twig. I could easily break her but I won't. My hands went to her breasts and grabbed them roughly as I squeezed them. Her mixed signalled groans encouraged me to continue. I turned her around and pressed her face into her bed as she muffled a small cry. I pinched her perky nipples and pulled them, I could hear her muffled groans. I like to get straight to the point so I aggressively spread her legs and she raised her rear into the air. I was surprised that her tails did not get in the way. I slid off my armored kilt and the anger fueled my actions as I tore off her kimono leaving nothing but pieces of cloth. I hear her moan a bit louder and clearer. I must have lightened my grip, I pressed down so the bed smothers her. She can still breath of course, it is against the institute's rules to kill someone outside of the arena. The only reason I was able to swing sword is because I knew she would dodge it. I have seen her capabilities in the arena.

My hands roamed downward until they were resting on her hips, I prodded against her entrance. Her juices leaked over my hard member. I took her hips and pulled them towards me causing my member to quickly be pressed very far into her. She screamed into her bed at the sudden size and girth. Her body trembled beneath me as it tried to get accustomed to the size. I did not let her take a break and I began to thrust in her, grinding to it presses against the opening of her womb. The smooth ridges of her inner walls rub against my shaft sending shivers down my spine. I see why many come to her for relief. My breath became unsteady and I let myself enjoy it. The wet sounds of me thrusting into her, fill the room and her scent became intoxicating. My mind became to go blank as I continued my assault on her. With one last thrust my back arches and I release inside her. She shivers and collapses onto her bed.

"Aggressive but pleasing" she mumbles as she pats the bed next to her asking me to join. I begrudging oblige. I lay down next to her and her tails wrap around me. They were warm and comforting. For once I had let my rage subside but only for this one night.

 _Author note:_

 _If you liked this chapter please email me at_ tenticat gmail _or send a_ private message asking about how you can help me continue to write stories.


	31. The Hand of Luminosity

Ever since the fall of the Institute of War, Demacia and Noxus have declared war on each other. One fighting for Justice and the other for Power. This is not the first war between them, ever since both of them were founded they have been each other's rivals. The Institute of War was a place where disagreements could be settled without destroying Runeterra with wars and fighting. Last war it destroyed a lot of Valoran and that was why the institute was created, to prevent further destruction of our world. However now that it's gone and Demacia and Noxus are fighting again, nearby villages and even nearby territories get damaged.

I am part of the Demacian military with my brother Garen, we are an unstoppable team. But even though we work well together and most of our battles against smaller Noxian attacks, I hate to see the damage we do to the world around us. I want Demacia to succeed of course since we'll bring justice and equality but what if by that time there is no one to spread our righteousness to. What if by the time we are done fighting there is nothing left to fight over. That thought scares me but I try to keep a positive mind. The sooner we win, the least damage we will do in the process.

This battle started like the many others before it. My brother was in the mid line and I was in the sky with some of the other magic users or those who could fly. The two armies clashed, much of the frontline fell within a couple of minutes. The magic users cast powerful spells down upon their enemies. It was a chaotic battlefield of lead rain, red grounds, and bursts of light across the sky. Arrows flew through the sky along with flaming rocks and other projectiles from the catapults. Large stones landed on the ground causing the land to shake. I got distracted watching the ground below that I didn't notice the arrow flying right towards me. When I finally noticed it was too late to fully dodge it and it impaled itself in my left leg causing me to lose balance and fall off my wand. I plummeted to the ground, luckily I was able to grab my wand and shield myself before fell on top of someone.

The earth broke beneath us and we both tumbled down a deep underground trench. As we fell I saw more boulders plummet to earth and seal off the small trench opening from above. Then it was complete darkness without the rays of the sun to light our path. I held my wand tight and casted another shielding spell before we both hit water. The weight from my armor pulled me deeper into the unknown. I quickly stripped myself of my armor and swam to the surface. Well I tried to swim to the surface but the arrow in my leg proved the task too difficult. That's when the other person who fell with me pulled me up out of the water and onto land. I held my wand tight and only when we were on dry ground did I illuminate the cavern we were in.

"Thank you I-" I stopped talking and fear rose up in my chest. The person who had saved me was one of Demacia's mortal enemy. Darius.

"Demacian. I thought you were one of my soldiers." He growled and picked me up by the collar. He wore no armor, he too must have shed his armor to swim, and he had no axe. The shock of him picking me up caused me to drop my want. The light went out and it was dark once again. I flinched thinking he was going to hit me.

"...a witch of light though…" He let me go and I fell to the hard cave ground landing on my already wounded leg. I hissed in pain and grabbed my want to light up the cave.

"Y-yes, you need me. Without my magic you won't be able to see and you'll be lost in these caverns forever." I said and he glared at me. I would've attacked him with my magic if I could walk. He looks over at my leg and gives a dark grin.

"I see, you won't be able to leave either with that leg of yours." He chuckles.

"Unfortunate circumstance. " He sighed and reached for my leg. I flinched and raised my wand to him.

"I am not gonna hurt you. If you die, I won't have light to get out of here. I won't be able to raise Noxus to what it once was. But as soon as we get out of here, don't think I'll be merciful. Once back to the surface you will no longer be useful and I will dispose of you. " He said with a scowl.

I lowered my wand but still was cautious. He pulled the arrow out of my leg without warning and I screamed in pain.

"Shut it, light mage" He barked and I whimpered.

He tore off a piece of his shirt and wrapped it around my wound as a bandage.

"...Thank you" I whispered.

"What did I just say" his voice was stern "Now get up."

He pulled me up to my feet but when he let go of my arm, I collapsed back to the ground.

"Are you serious, mage?! It is one little arrow wound and you can't even stand because of it?! You Demacian's are so weak!" He said angrily before picking me up and placing me on his shoulders.

"There, better weakling. Now light the way." He said with an annoyed tone. I used my magic to light the path in front of us. I have no idea how long it has been but it must have been hours and we seemed to be nowhere close to an exit. I wasn't even the one walking and I was getting tired.

"Hey, Darius… could we take a break?" I asked.

"We can keep moving, I'm not tired." He said.

"I need to rest, I'm running low on mana…" I pleaded. He paused.

"Fine." He took me down from his shoulders and leaned me against the cave wall before sitting down across from me. The light from my wand finally faded and I was out of mana. So the darkness came and swallowed us. The silence was deafening and the tension was thick.

"Hey um, we'll get out of this. Let's think positive." I smiled even though he wouldn't be able to see it.

"I don't need your pep talk Demacian." He grumbled.

"Hey, how did you know my name anyways?" He asked.

"All high ranking demacian soldiers need to memorize the information about the best Noxian fighters, and you're one of them." I said taking a deep breath.

"Noxus does the same thing. Learn about our enemies so we can fight them more effectively. To take down an opponent, you must think like the enemy." He says.

"So...do you know who I am?" I ask.

"Luxanna Crownguard. Sister to Garen Crownguard. Plus we've battled on the rift before."

"Oh...right. It seems so long ago that I have almost forgotten." I sighed. It fell silent again and the only sound were our breaths. The silence was broken by a growl. And by growl I mean my stomach. Darius started laughing.

"Really, Crownguard?" He chuckles and I blush.

"Shut up okay, I haven't eaten for awhile, okay?" I pout.

"Well, give me some light. I hear water up ahead. Where there is water, there is life." He picks me up and holds me in his arms, supporting me by having one arm under my back and my legs resting on the other. He was careful as to not touch or put pressure on my leg wound. I light the cavern again and he begins to walk towards the sound of dripping water.

We get to an opening of another underground lake and my light brightens the room. I look at how the bright glow of my magic dances on top of the water's reflective surface. Darius puts me down and looks at the water's surface or what's below it.

"It seems you have your choice of frogs or aquatic snails." He says.

"Neither of those seem appetizing but if I had to choose….frogs" I groan.

He catches a few with ease and breaks the base of their skull to kill them.

"Well…" He says looking at me.

"Huh?" I look at him, he groans and rests his palm against his forehead.

"You control light, with light can come heat. So cook them." He points at the frogs.

"Unless you want to eat them raw" he says and I look at the frogs before focusing my energy at them and sure enough they start to roast. Soon we are munching on frog legs in silence. At the corner of my eye I thought I saw the water shimmer a bit but I guess it was just my light. We were on the last frog when a large tail came up from the water's surface and slammed into the rocky ground between us. I dragged myself backwards until I pressed against the stone wall of the cavern. He grabbed a stalagmite from the ground and broke it off. He swung at the water serpent, trying to damage it and it was working. It hissed and growled at us, it's head came with a mouth with extremely sharp teeth and a face with no eyes. It lunged forward, jaws open to bite. Darius stuck the stalagmite between the roof of it's mouth and it's bottom jaw, causing it unable to close it's mouth. The serpent still pushed forward and Darius was using his strength as to not let it topple him.

"Darius! Look out!" I shout as the beast's tail swung out of the water and was headed directly towards Darius. I grabbed my wand and casted light binded. The tail stopped mid air.

"Help me up and let's just go!" I yelled and he picked me up and in a hurry threw me over his shoulder as he carried me to safety. As I was looking back I see the serpent still struggling to remove the stalagmite from it's mouth. Soon it was too far for my light to reach and the creature faded into nothingness. Darius was still running.

"Darius."

No reply.

"Darius?"

No reply.

"Darius!"

"What?!" He growled.

"You can stop running" I say and he slows down to a walking pace.

We are silent for awhile before I sensed it, and he said it.

"Daylight"

He put me down at the cave entrance and glances at me.

"You gonna kill me now, huh?" I look up at him. He glances down at me.

"Count your blessings , Lady of Luminosity." He begins to walk away.

"Oh and don't tell anyone about this." He gives me one last look before disappearing into the night.

"Wait...how am I supposed to get home!" I whine loudly.

 _Author's note_

 _If you liked this chapter please consider making a donation towards my work. You can private message me or send me an email: tenticat gmail . com_


	32. Wings of Shadow (part 8)

I am not sure how long I have been unconscious for but when I awoke there was a bowl of oatmeal on the stand right next to the bed. I picked it up and shoveled the oats into my mouth. As I ate Zed came in.

"You're awake. Good, I didn't expect you to be out for so long. I didn't mean to do such a number on you" his dark voice whispered as he caressed my cheek.

"It's okay. How long was I asleep?" I asked.

"About a day" I coughed and choked a bit on my oatmeal.

"A day?! One entire day?! We must almost be at Noxus's docks by now?!" I start to panic.

"Hey, it's okay. Remember that they are expecting us" his hand rests on my shoulder which eases my emotions a bit.

"Get cleaned up. I'll meet you up on deck." He says as he stands and I realize I have just a blanket covering me. I blush and nod as he exits the room.

"Is she okay?" Miss fortune asks Zed.

"Yeah, she'll be fine." He says coldly.

"You really are devious, you know that? Purposely getting her that exhausted"

He chuckles "Well, the longer she is unconscious, the less time she has to panic."

Miss Fortune shakes her head and scoffs "Oh is that why you've been visiting her room while she is still sleeping? To get her to stay asleep."

"If it worked the first time, surely it would still work even if she isn't fully awake." He responded.

"Lewd" she rolls her eyes and heads back up to the deck, waving her hand dismissively at Zed.

I could hear Zed and Miss Fortune talking in the hallway outside my room but I couldn't quite hear what they were saying. I got ready and washed up before joining the crew above. It's night out and I could see the lights of Noxus as we docked. I glanced around looking for Zed and when I found him I went to stand next to him.

"What were you and Miss Fortune talking about?" I ask.

"Nothing, we were just formulating a plan." He says. I can't see it through his mask but I feel like he is smiling at me. I nod and smile back.

"Alright we are docked, let's go. An escort should be waiting for us at the edge of the docks" Miss Fortune says as she leaves the ship. Zed follows and I follow suit.

At the edge of the docks I see who our escort is, Darius. I freeze and shudder. He glares at me and his lip curls into a snarl. He promptly turns and begins to walk.

"Come." He says in an aggravated tone.

"Is Darius , Miss Fortunes client?" I think to myself as we follow him into the heart of Noxus. We enter what seems like the central building of Noxus, a place for leaders and war heroes. We walk down many large hallways, for power hungry monsters this building is rather decent, I think to myself begrudgingly. We finally reach two large doors to a mysterious yet important looking room. We enter. I am frozen in fear when I see who Miss Fortune's true client is. I am in the heart of Noxus, surrounded by enemies standing in front of Swain, The Master Tactician himself. He stands next to a large window peering over the city.

"Welcome." He turns to greet us, his eyes look over each one of us, Miss Fortune, then Zen, and then me. He stops and although his expression is hard to read I can sense a feeling of annoyance radiating from him. He sighs.

"These are the temporary allies you spoke of, I assume" He speaks to Miss Fortune, his voice emphasizes the word "temporary."

"Yes, sir" Miss Fortune puts her hands on her hips in a sass.

"Very well, they will be treated with all due respect while they are here. Even if one of them is a…" He walls silent "Quinn the Demacian's Wings. Interesting to have such a foe here in my office." He grins. I shudder and give him a small nod.

"Very well, Miss Fortune, status update." He says coldly.

"Gangplank believes Quinn has thrown me off of his tracks and is currently plotting another heist. A smaller one against one of the traveling Piltover ships that is heading towards Bandle City. We plan to ambush him as he gets back from his plunder." She says.

"I see, I do believe Heimerdinger will be on that ship. Bandle City won't be too happy about the theft against one of their greatest inventors. We can use this to our advantage. When will Gangplank strike?" He asks.

"The Piltover ship should be passing his ambush point tomorrow evening." She says, Swain stays silent and ponders a bit.

"I see, we have time to prepare then. I know you guys just got here but in three hours I'll need everyone to get ready to ship off in one of my infiltration ships. We will wait for the pirate in Incathia bay, south from here. We will watch the attack and then help our Yordle friend and the Piltover ship back to Bandle City. This will create a form of trust that we need to get the inhabitants of Bandle City to cooperate. We need some of the champions of Bandle City to help us with taking down Gangplank. I am confident my own soldiers will be enough but the Yordles will come in handy when we need a distraction. Ziggs, Tristana, Teemo, and Corki will suffice in my plan." He says.

"What about Lulu, Veigar, and Rumble?" Miss Fortune asks.

"Or Poppy, Kennen and Gnar?" I follow up.

"Lulu, Gnar and Veigar will be too difficult to control. Rumble is not too keen on following orders. As for Poppy and Kennen, their loyalty to their cities and clans is far too great and will not oblige to our requests." Swain sighs.

"Although all of that is pretty obvious if you asks me" He raises his eyebrow mockingly at me and Miss Fortune. We both get a bit flustered and look down for a moment.

"In the meantime, get something to eat and pack your bags. Maybe Take a nap, although I can see one of you has already gotten plenty of… rest" He hesitates and I feel my face go red.

"Darius, you, your brother and Le Blanc will be their escorts. Not one of them is to be left alone. Dismissed" Swain waves his hand and Darius leads us out of the room. In the hallway Draven and Le Blanc stand there looking bored.

"Draven, Quinn. Le Blanc Miss fortune. I will be with Zed." He gestures Zed to follow him and they leave. Draven leans against the wall hovering over me.

"Great…." I mutter in my head, "I get the egotistical maniac…"

 _Author's note:_

 _Please consider giving a small donation on either Pay Pal or patr eon. My greatest apologies for my absence. Money has been really tight recently and I have been working non-stop to try to support myself. Stories will be slow, please forgive me._


	33. The Barbarian Shadow (part ii)

It's been a few weeks since my interaction with Tryndamere and his "challenge". I was sore for a few days after, he really ravaged me and to my surprise I really enjoyed it. However I haven't even spoke to him since then, he hasn't visited or anything like that. I wonder if it was just a one time thing. I hope not, Shen is still as oblivious to my feelings for him. Or perhaps he knows of them and chooses not to act upon them. I sigh as I walk into the dining hall and grab myself a sandwich. It's midday and I have a few battles in the institute later in the evening. After I finish eating I go to my room to get some rest before being called into Summoner's Rift.

Later that day I enter the rift and notice Tryndamere is on my team as the top laner. I, as usual, am the mid laner. Kha'Zix is our jungler, Caitlyn as adc and Lulu is our support. We are against, Maokai top, Katarina is my lane opponent, Rengar is their jungler, Jinx as adc and for some reason they have a Gnar support. I wonder what top is gonna be like, Maokai recently was able to rejuvenate himself which allowed him to discover new skills and abilities. I am sure Tryndamere is gonna have some trouble, maybe later in the game I'll roam and help him.

Our team got an early lead by invading the enemy jungle. We were able to kill Caitlyn and Katarina, I got one kill and so did our jungler. I was able to out exchange Katarina and kill her once more. Our bot lane was doing weally well too. I was far ahead in minion kills than Kat and she was really low so I took the chance to dive her under tower. Big mistake, out of nowhere Rengar Leaps onto me and slashes my midriff with his claws. Fresh blood pours from the gash as I try to get away. I laid out a cloud of smoke as I attempted to escape, I feel Katarina use her ultimate, spinning knives fly out all around her. I closed my eyes waiting for the touch of death but all I felt was a sharp dagger in my leg.

I look up and see that tryndamere had killed Katarina and was after Rengar next. Their jungler lept for me and I tried to get up and flee but I could barely move. Tryndamere grabs Rengar by the tail and his large sword impales the cat and he falls down in defeat. Tryndamere then stands above me as I try to stand. He makes no effort to help me any further but he stays by my side until I reach the safety of my tower. I begin to recall, he does not. He only stands there. He hold out a piece of paper and with my last seconds of recalling I gently grab it before being transported back to base. As I shop for items I read the note. The handwriting is awful and it's a bit difficult to read but I think it is asking me to visit his room around 8:30pm. That's about when my last match ends. I smile and his note for some reason gives me confidence to plow through midlane, which I did, unfortunately our bot lane fed so we ended up losing the match. My next two matches were not too difficult, my summoner was very experienced and knew exactly what to do so I was able to win with ease.

I hurriedly get to my room and take a quick shower before throwing on my crimson outfit and head towards Tryndamere's quarters. I check a clock, it's 8:46, damn I'm 15 minutes late. I knock on his door and notice it seems to be made of steel, along with the walls around it. As I gaze at it curiously it bursts open with much force and I suddenly realize why it's made of metal instead of wood. Tryndamere stares down at me with a scowl on his face. His intimidating demeanor sends shivers down my spin and suddenly fills my heart with a bit of fear. Maybe I shouldn't have came. He grabs me by the collar and throws me inside. I land on a low standing living room table which too is made of metal. I feel the burning pain as I feel bruises forming on my back where I landed.

"Wait, Tryndamere, give me a sec-" He grips me again and silences me with his lips. The kiss is harsh against his chapped lips but warm and seems to drain the energy out of me. I feel him press me against the floor, I roll on my stomach and try to crawls away but he drags me across the carpet resulting in some burns on my stomach.

"Nnng...Tryndamere please…" I trail off when he drops me onto his bed. I remember how he saved me on the Rift. Maybe he thought I owed him or something. The bed beneath me is surprisingly comfortable despite him holding me down so my face is pressed up against the sheets.

"Ahhnng " I groan in a bit of pain, he treats me so roughly.

"What about Ashe" I squeal as he roughly spreads my legs apart. It's so violent and it hurts so much but I can't help but to like it. It's like he wants me to know he owns me right now, that he has full control. Even if I wanted to, I don't think I have the physical strength to match his. I whine as he rips my outfit to shreds. I can feel is calloused hands stroke my small petite body.

"She doesn't matter right now. My mind has been focused on you" he growls and spreads my ass and my eyes water as my face turns as red as the remnants of my outfit.

I didn't want to admit it but his rough housing as gotten me aroused and I can feel the juices drip from me. I can feel him smile wickedly as the tip of his member rubs against the entrance to my snatch and my body squirms in anticipation. It has been so long and that day in the training room comes to my mind often. He snickers and moves his tip from my entrance to my asshole where without warning he slams himself inside of me. I scream and bite my lip which causes it to bleed. He is far too large and gave no preparation at all, I burned on the inside. He placed a ball gag in my mouth to silence me as he has his way with me. I feel my saliva drip from my mouth as the ball keeps my mouth open and unable to swallow. I hear him grunting as he thrusts inside me, every time I begin to pass out from the pain he tugs my hair causing me to stay awake. I suddenly feel a hot liquid fill my inside, making my body feel like fire, I arch hard in pain and surprise. He pulls out of me slowly and I groan in relief when he fully exits me. I lay there panting on the bed, feeling as week as I did on the rift earlier.

He takes off the ball gag and allows me a breather. He looks at me, eyes slightly apologetic, I look up at him with intrigue. I've never seen him make such an expression before. He caresses my cheek and kisses me, this time much softer and more passionate. It feels like such a reward after the pain I just went through. I feel his tongue go into my mouth and lick across the roof of my mouth which makes me moan softly. His hands begin to wander over my body with a more gentle touch that I didn't know he had. His hands begin to caress my breasts and his fingers play with my clit which elicited a sharp groan from me. He laid down and positioned me on top of him, clearly wanting me to ride him.

He isn't very keen on talking about his feeling but I think the kindness he is now showing me is a way of apologizing for such a torturous pain. At least now the pain is melting into pleasure. I lower myself onto him, my body facing him, and the door behind him as I mount him on the bed. I let him fully enter me, and I feel the tip press against my cervix. I shiver and sit still, trying to adjust to his size. I stay there for a few minutes, I can feel his eyes look over me with desire, he is actually allowing me to ready myself and get comfortable. A change of pace of how he was.

I begin to rock my hips as I feel him grinding inside me, I gasp as I begin to love the sensation. I begin to move my hips in a more thrusting manner, rising and lowering myself on him over and over. I feel his member slide against my wet walls. Being gently, moving at this pace makes it feel so great. I arch as I continue to ride him. His hands are on my waist guiding me to continue. I look up and see Ashe at the doorway and she stares at me, her expression turning from shock to hurt. I try to get up off of tryndamere and attempt to follow Ashe as she runs out the room but Tryndamere's hands keep me in place. Soon she is gone and although my mind is filled with worry. A part of it excited me, getting caught by his wife. I move faster with the new adrenalin rush and soon I arch hard and practically scream my moans as an orgasm quakes through my body. The convulsions of my walls must've sent Tryndamere over the edge too as I see him close his eyes and pull me close to him. Then I feel hot, his essence pouring into me. I collapse on top of him. I feel his arms wrap around me as I slip unconscious.

a

a

a

 _If you like my writing please consider making a donation through pay pal to Tenti Cat or supporting me on p a tr e o n. Thank you for reading._


	34. The Lady of the Prodigal Explorer

**The Lady of the Prodigal Explorer and the Rise of the Shadow Isles**

 _This story should be known, how the Blessed Isles fell and became what is known as the Shadow Isles. I was the commander of the Iron Order, and my lieutenant was a strong and fierce fighter called H_ _ecarim_ _. He mastered the art of war and every form of combat taught to the soldiers in the Iron Order. His strength grew and he became my lieutenant, I believed I had found someone worthy of replacing me as the commander of the order. His strengths surpassed everyone else aside from me, and he was victorious in every battle he had been in. When he mounted that warhorse of his, he was an unstoppable force. I began to notice something off about him though, something dark stirring within him, such darkness I cannot allow to be the leader of the Iron Order._

 _So one day I invited him to my private chambers to inform him that when I ultimately perish he is not to be my successor. I saw anger and rage fill his eyes as he stormed out of my room to return to his duties. Little did I know the anger I saw there would be my demise._

 _On the next war we participated in I had found myself surrounded by the enemy and cut off from my subordinates. I saw H_ _ecarim_ _in the close distance. He was my only hope of survival. He sat there on his fierce horse and stared at me with such bitterness in his expression. That's when he turned his mount and galloped away. The enemy soldiers closed in on me and the last thing I saw was my lieutenant riding away, leaving me for dead. I should've told someone. I should've informed the King or the King's general of the darkness I saw within H_ _ecarim_ _. Maybe if I did things would've turned out differently._

 _So much pain then swallowed me until only the sweet relief of death came to my aid. I don't know where I was. I just remember darkness and windows into the living world. I peered through them to see events of what was going on in the life I left behind. The windows followed the life of the kingdom I was living in._

 _I saw that there was an assassination attempt on the King and his loyal general, his niece K_ _alista_ _did her best to thwart the assassin. She succeeded but in deflecting the poison dagger from hitting her uncle, it hit her aunt instead. The queen with a fresh wound on her arm, and now with poison in her veins was destined to perish. The kingdom gathered their best medics, healers and magic users to try to save the queen. However their attempts were in vain, not even the mighty magic of the King could save her but only slow the poison's effects. In a last attempt to save her, K_ _alista_ _went on a journey to find a cure._

 _Before she departed, she left H_ _ecarim_ _to watch over the king while she was gone. The king's heart was filled with such grief that he became paranoid, thinking everyone was trying to separate him from his beloved wife. The king stricken with madness ordered the Iron Order to quell any dissent within the kingdom. H_ _ecarim_ _ordered his knights to take down those in the kingdom. Blood of the innocent was shed, lies were told, deception and darkness fell upon the kingdom. If only I had told someone! If I told anyone about H_ _ecarim_ _, maybe I could've stopped this, all of it, any of it… From behind the window as I saw my kingdom fall into such dread, my order now having such an awful reputation._

 _What have I done. I can do nothing but watch from my death. I peer through a different window and saw K_ _alista_ _working her hardest to find a cure. She scoured the lands from top to bottom looking for any hope. She was such a wonderful general. Her heart so pure and loyal. Far from my lieutenant… She finally found a place called Blessed Isles and the inhabitants, the guardians saw the purity of her quest and allowed her access to the island. They said that they could cure the queen if she brought her to them. They then whispered arcane words that would help her find the island once more. The guardians warned her not to share the information of the arcane magic to anyone. She agreed and went back to the kingdom._

 _When she arrived she saw what disaster it was to leave in the first place. The king's sorrow filled the land as she found out that the queen had already perished. The king had locked himself away in his chambers with the festering corpse of his queen. When he heard that K_ _alista_ _had returned he demanded to tell him what she had discovered. Kalista is, well was very wise and knew that there was no point in telling her uncle about the Blessed Isles, they were able to cure the queen but the queen was dead now. There was nothing to cure. She had never broken her oath to the king but she refused to tell the king anything. Her own uncle called her a traitor and locked her up in the dungeon._

 _She stayed there until one day H_ _ecarim_ _visited her. He said to her_

" _I know you are still loyal to the King. He needs to find peace, and only you can help him with that. If you take us to the place you found, maybe they could bring the queen back to life. And if they can't at least she can be buried there which would allow the king to finally accept that she is gone. If we work together we can soften the king's madness and bring him back to a more stable state of mind. No harm will be done, it's a win/win situation. We can do this together_

 _K_ _alista_ _, you the general, and me the commander of the Iron Order. We can bring peace back to the kingdom. But only if you help. I can't do this without you."_

 _I screamed and yelled, banging on the window I was looking through. I was begging K_ _alista_ _not to fall for H_ _ecarim_ ' _s lies and deceptions. I pleaded but she could not hear me. But I could see she was hesitant, I could tell that she sensed something was amiss but I fear she would keep quiet about it. And that she too would fall into the mistake I made which would lead her to her demise._

 _I watched as she informed the king about the Blessed Isles. I saw them sail there with their fastest ships. K_ _alista_ _said the arcane words and the king feasted his eyes upon the beautiful islands. They went to the center of the island and the king begged the guardians to bring his wife back to life. They refused, saying it went against the natural order of the world. The king became outraged and commanded K_ _alista_ _to kill one of the guardians. She refused and asked H_ _ecarim_ _to stay by her side as he said he would. He took a step forward as if to stand next to her but instead plunged a black spear into her back which pierced all the way through._

 _I saw the pain in her eyes, the same pain I felt. The betrayal and the burning of blades stabbing into her as H_ _ecarim_ ' _s soldiers followed suit and began to stab K_ _alista_ _over and over again. K_ _alista_ ' _s army then attacked H_ _ecarim_ ' _s army, but alas her army was far smaller than his and died one by one. I saw that K_ _alista_ _was still alive but fading fast, the last thing she saw was her warriors die. This is when she swore vengeance against those who had betrayed her. Her life faded and she joined me in the darkness. She was unconscious and had not awakened yet. She laid next to me as I sat and watched what happened next._

 _My order… the Iron Order killed the inhabitants of the Blessed Isles until one of them gave up and brought the king, soldiers and dead queen to a special room. The guardian casted a spell upon the queen and she came back to life. Her flesh was rotting, maggots ate at her decaying skin. The queen begged to die once more. The king horrified to what he had to done to his love casted a spell of death, so that he could be with his queen in the afterlife. However within the chamber were powerful relics that amplified the king's magic._

 _The death spell increased in power a hundredfold. A black mist blanketed the island casting it into death and darkness. Twisting life into unholy beings. H_ _ecarim_ _fled along with the remains of his army. Little did he know he wasn't getting off the island alive. The mist reached him and fused him to his warhorse creating a monster that thrives on bloodshed and the desire to kill. This is when I saw K_ _alista_ _fade away from my side and was wretched back onto the isles. She became a humanoid creature obsessed with vengeance. Everything became a smokey blue and green, the land once fruitful and alive became dead. Anyone on the island lost their lives, or became terrible creatures who sought some kind of twisted agenda._

 _I pray that this letter can reach someone, anyone. Due to the fall of the Blessed Isles and rise of the Shadow Isles I was able to write this and slip it into the land of the living. The truth needs to be known. I am so sorry for what I did. I might've been able to prevent all this._

 _From former Commander of the Iron Order_

Ezreal rereads the letter which has spots of blood and tears on it.

"Powerful relics, huh." He says to himself.

He had found this letter on one of his expeditions and found himself packing for a new journey, one to the Shadow Isles. The thought of rare and valuable relics sparked fire within him. He could get a hefty fortune from those relics but unfortunately he knew he couldn't simply walk onto the isles without getting corrupted himself. He needed a healer, or someone who had the power to chase shadows away. He decided he should find the Lady of Luminosity. They had been friends for a while, surely she would help him.

He packed his backpack and headed to Demacia. He requested a meeting with Luxanna and the guards obliged.

"Hey Lux! I need your help, I wanna go to the Shadow Isle's but I kinda need your light magic to do so." He smiled innocently. She rolled her eyes.

"Okay fine, but you owe me one." She laughed.

"Alright!" He cheered as he waited for her to pack a bag.

"C'mon hurry, we don't have all day" he said.

"Give me a moment Ezreal, jeez. Always so eager. I may be a mage of luminosity but that doesn't mean I can move at the speed of light." she chuckles as Ezreal groans.

An hour later and after a good meal they left for the Shadow Isle's. It took them about three weeks to get there.

The dark and eerie atmosphere gave both of them goosebumps. A thick ghostly fog coated the land. All the trees, shrubs and other plant life where shriveled up and dead.

"Um Ezreal, maybe this wasn't such a good idea." she says hesitantly.

"Well we are too far to go back now. C'mon, cast a light shield around us and let's get moving." He smiles hiding his slight fear.

She casts her magic around them and they begin to walk towards the center of the island.

The island seem deserted, a ghost town but Lux senses that they are not alone. They walk for hours towards the center, it's like the curse that plagues this land causes anyone who walks upon it to be lost.

"Ezreal, are you sure we are going the right way?" She asks.

"Look! There it is. The temple of the Guardians. Let's go" he picks up his pace toward the structure. Lux follows suit making sure not to stray too far from Ezreal. They reach the entrance to the temple. The doors have been torn off their hinges.

"Lux, can you send a flare down the hallway?" She nods and sends a bright light down the corridor illuminating it. Ezreal seems to be memorizing what he sees, taking in all the details.

"Okay, keep the light bright. I don't want to fall into any traps. The letter I read said the relics were in a ceremonial chamber, where the King has his wife resurrected and then killed her out of shame and grief." He explained.

"So it should probably be where the shadows and darkness is the most potent. Here is why I also needed you. You can sense light, which means you can also sense the lack thereof. This temple is in ruins and I expect it to be a maze of fallen walls and blocked off paths. "

"Hey, while I'm sensing the lack of light, can you tell me about the letter you read?" she asks.

Ezreal begins to explain the letter and all the details. He goes on about his analysis of the letter. All while he is speaking Lux is able to lead the way, she just follows where she feels the light is weakest. They managed to avoid a few traps and dead ends. His dungeon knowledge along with her light , they made a good team.

Once at the chamber Lux notices the mummified corpse of a man holding on tightly to another corpse.

"I guess that's the King and Queen?" she asks and Ezreal nods as he searches the chamber.

"Lux, can I have a bit more light?" She brightens the room and he scans the room and picks up anything he sees as valuable and puts it in his bag. When his bag was full he placed only a few items in Lux's bag before leaving the chamber. As they left they felt like they were being watched but nothing happened. They got to the ship they boarded with ease. Ezreal still felt eerie about the whole thing. Maybe the monsters living here were deterred by the light and they couldn't get close. He is lucky to have had Lux by his side, he wouldn't have gotten off as easily as he did if it weren't for her.

They stood in silence as the Shadow Isle's became a speck in the horizon.

"Hey… Ezreal?"

"What's up?"

"Can I sleep with you tonight. I don't think I can be alone after being around all that darkness"

He blushes and smiles softly and heads below deck to his sleeping quarters. Lux follows suit. Ezreal heads to the bathroom to bath.

"You can go next if you want" he says from behind the bathroom door.

Lux smiles as a devious idea runs through her head. She is sure he wouldn't object too much. She sheds her clothes and heads into the bathroom where Ezreal just started to take a shower. He doesn't hear her come in , her movements masked by the sound of falling water. She slips into the shower behind him. He is washing his blond hair purely focused on the warmth and heat of the water. She wraps her arms around him and presses herself against his back. He gets startled and jumps a bit.

"L-lux what are you doing?!" he glances back and immediately looks the other way when he sees her fully naked body.

"Don't look, don't think" her voice purrs in his ear and he closes his eyes.

"Good boy~" she teases and lets her hands wander over his stomach and down to his member. She agonizingly slowly strokes it. He stiffens and whines a bit.

"Lux please, d-don-" his objection get cut off by her passionate kiss. Her tongue sliding into his mouth and playing with his more passive tongue. She hears him groan softly. He takes a step back causing them to slip. He is now over her as she lays on the bottom of the tub. She grins and thinks "I don't think so." She easily turns them over and straddles him, rubbing her lower lips against his tip, eliciting an excited moan from his lips.

"L-lux" he shivers beneath her, she is gonna have some fun with him. He begins to open his eyes.

"Nu-uh. No peeking" she growls playfully as she leans down to bite his neck. He groans again.

She wants it so bad, she hasn't been able to do anything recently due to work. She needs this. Lux lowers herself onto him, his member sliding deep into her snatch. She groans and arches, she didn't think it would be so big. It pressed against her cervix and she moans. She begins to feel her mind slipping away and going blank. She allows herself to be consumed by the raw passion she felt. Before she even realized her hips started moving and was wildly riding Ezreal.

He wanted to take control, he tried to several times but Lux just pinned him down with light binding.

"Lux I'm g-gonna…!" He groans and she stops.

"Don't you dare or I'll punish you, you're not allowed to cum until I say so" She chuckles and his whimpers are music to her ears. She begins to move her hips again slowly. The thrusts becoming very slow and long. She was letting him cool down a little bit, she could feel his member twitching inside her, begging for release. But she would not give it so easily. She began to quicken her pace , letting his member hit that right spot inside her. The small rough patch inside her that makes her scream. It felt so good that she didn't want to stop but as soon as she felt him about to release, she stopped and let him rest before continuing. This happened three times before he couldn't take it anymore and came inside her.

She wasn't done yet, she hadn't yet reached that sweet taste of an orgasm. She continued even after he came, his moans grew louder and his entire body trembled. She assumes he had never continued even after cumming.

"AH-Lux" he shouts as she rides him. She lightly smacks his cheek.

"I didn't say you could talk."

He whimpers and arches his back, she noticed that he got much stiffer when she did that. Lux didn't take him for a masochist. Although not many would guess she is a bit of a sadist herself. Her hips move faster, the tip of his member hitting just the right spot until she too couldn't take it. She arches hard as her screams of pleasure escape her lips.

They stay in this position for a little bit. The water from the shower head pouring over them. Finally Lux gets up, Ezreal's member sliding out of her. She reaches down and helps Ezreal up. They are silent as they washed themselves then dry off.

Both put on some sleeping clothes and slip into bed.

"Lux?"

"Yes?"

He puts his hands around her and pulls her in close. She smiles and snuggles as close as she can get. They both pass out from their adventures in each other's arms.

-T

-T

-T

 _If you like my story please consider donating to tenticat g mail from pay pal_


	35. Wings of Shadow (part 9)

"Well hello little bird, lucky you. You get to be with me. And who wouldn't want that.' he boasts.

"Right...can we just go pack our stuff...dear 'escort'" I snort.

"Of course, follow me." He grins twirling his axe around in his hand.

He leads us to what seems like his room, it's a little heavy on the decoration. He calls a servant over and orders some food and bags.

"So we are just gonna let the servants do the packing for us?" I question him.

"Packing is boring, killing is the fun part" he laughs while playing with his long mustache, I shudder. I had the unpleasant time eating a meal with him as he tells stories about himself. The hours felt like an eternity. I wondered what Zed was doing, I missed him. As the third hour approached we started heading for the docks, where Swain's infiltration ships were located. We went ahead and boarded one. Swain and Zed were already present, I had to restrain myself from wanting to touch my dear Zed again, to feel his shadows around me. We then waited for the others, no one was late thankfully and we set sail on time.

Swain was talking about plans and strategies with Miss Fortune, Zed and Darius. Le'Blanc and Draven didn't seem to care much for listening in as they just kept watch for anything in the horizon.

"I see them, over there" Le'Blanc stated after a few hours.

Swain took out his eyeglass and looked.

"That's the Bandle ship alright." he paused and looked in a different direction.

"And that would be Gangplank" He hisses "riding my ship." He makes an annoyed and frustrated look as he compacted his eyeglass. "Slow our sail, we need to arrive at the Yordle's ship right after Gangplanks first few attacks."

We drifted closer but Gangplank's ship moved much faster towards the Yordle's ship. We were just outside of firing range when Gangplank fired his cannons and they hit the Yordles.

"On my mark, fire between the two ships." Swain said.

"Ready….Fire." He said and Swain's hextech cannons shot out and hit the water and created huge waves between the ships, pushing them away from each other.

"Full speed." Swain demanded.

"Quinn, Zed, Le'Blanc, I need you three to board the Bandle ship and bring all the yordles to this ship so we can get them back safely, their ship is too damaged to tow." We nod and look as their ship as we saw it beginning to sink.

"Darius, Draven, Miss Fortune and I will distract the pirates best we can as you do this." He says as we sailed and are within jumping distance between the two ships.

"Go." He spoke and they jumped and landed on the pirate's ship to attack and distract.

Before I could get off the ground, Le'Blanc and Zed were already aboard the Yordle's ship. I followed suit and made many trips back and forth between the sinking ship and our own. There were many Yordle's aboard. About twenty, only two of which I recognize, Tristana and Heimerdinger.

"Swain!" Le'Blanc shouts and he gives the sign to retreat. They jump back on board before the engines roared and we sailed out of there fast. It would take a bit before we reached Bandle City. Tristana and Swain went to his quarters to talk. The yordles thanked us for the rescue, all except Heimerdinger who seems to have not even noticed he switched ships, he is far too focused on that little metal machine he has.

We eat, luckily Swain brought enough food and water for us and the yordles. The evening of the next day we end up in Bandle city. The yordles exit out ship and I see Tristana lead swain to what I'm assuming in the military headquarters for the yordles. The rest of us stay on the ship awaiting Swain's return.

A few hours later he returns with Teemo next to him and gives a sly smile towards Le'Blanc who gives one just as devious looking back to him.

"The inhabitants of Bandle City are grateful, they will help us on our mission to take back what's ours from Gangplank. Some of their best champions will help us. Heimerdinger will come to but he will stay on the ship with his turrets." Swain says to Darius.

"Yes, sir." He replies.

"In the meantime, Teemo says you can relax a bit within the city. Don't make them angry." Swain says sternly as he and Teemo head into the captain's quarters to talk strategy.

We see many yordles begin to strengthen their ships and sails, and arming their ships with weapons and tech I have never seen before. Small but scary I suppose. We help them out on packing and taking things to the ships. They seem surprised and skeptic that some of us are helping them. They seem to not be as cautious with me or Miss Fortune though. After what seemed like forever, Teemo and Swain exited the room and stood before Bandle City, us and it's inhabitants.

"So here is the plan…" Both took turns unraveling the plan they decided on. It was elaborate and detailed.

"Quinn and Ziggs, you two handle the bombs, be unnoticed and discrete."

We nod.

"Then after.." They continue.

"Once in position.."

'That's when we go in." They spoke with great confidence which seemed to spread like a virus towards those who were listening. We just might be able to pull this off. And I'll be of use to Zed, I will help him get his artifact back, his Jagged Knife.

t

t

t

t

 _If you like my stories please consider making a donation to pay pal for Tenti._


	36. The Might of Dawn

Heimerdinger was doing some research for the summoners of the Institute of War. Usually it's the headquarters who come up with new things they call "Skins" or "Chromas", something that makes champions look different or have a different power, but not abilities. This time they gave a job to Heimerdinger to try to look into a new idea. They wanted to know if they could use the concept of "gender bending" as a skin.

He has spent countless sleepless days and nights focusing on this one project. The summoners have allowed Heimerdinger to have a break from being in battle in the arena. So what they did was say they were fixing a few "bugs" with Heimerdinger's turrets. A fair excuse. After four days Heimerdinger finally had a prototype which he tested on animals and it seemed to work fine. So he needed two champions to use it on, one female and one male. The summoners thought about which champions to test it on. Nobody, of course, volunteered.

The Crownguard siblings were spending time with each other in Garen's room.

"I'm so excited for this new idea! A genderbent champion skin! But too bad no one is really going to willingly be a test subject. I mean we all know how amazing of an inventor Heimer is but I think everyone is too scared. " Lux says.

"I mean I am too, I don't want to be a guinea pig for Heimer's inventions. I mean I trust his intellect and he is a worther ally and foe but..." she trails off and sighs.

Garen places a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sure someone will volunteer, and if not, the summoners will just pick us at random. But if you somehow get chosen, I'll take your place, okay?" He says kindly.

Lux's smile shined like the brightness of stars, "That's so sweet, thank you!" She pounce hugs him.

"Anything for you, my sweet sister" He caringly hugs her back as thoughts run through his mind.

The word of Heimerdinger's new invention spread through the institute like a wildfire. And as expected, days passed with no willing volunteers. The summoners finally cracked and said they would choose the champions by lottery. Everyone gathered in one of the large auditoriums. Using hextech equipment they pulled the first name.

"Luxanna."

"Shit." She mumbles.

"May I take my sister's place?" Garen asks the Summoners.

"I don't see why not." They mumble to themselves.

"Okay with Garen taking Lux's place, we will need another female." They rummage through the hextech gadget.

"Leona." they state.

"Very well." She steps up.

"We will be using Summoner's Rift for the test, so there will be no battling for the next few hours" they state before taking Garen and Leona to the rift, all while Heimerdinger waddles after them.

Heimer sets up the machine in the summoning room and attaches a helmet and a few wires to Leona first.

"Here we go." He pulls the switch and Leona gets teleported to the arena. She didn't feel any pain, it just felt like a normal summon. She looked down at herself, or rather himself. Leona, or rather Leo, is lacking a chestplate but his leg armor and shoulderplates seem to be intact. He holds his sword and shield in his hands, they feel normal. Most of his valkyrie outfit make it with him. His Hair is short now as it sits under his helmet. He waits for Heimerdinger's instruction.

"Woops, I guess it still needs some calibration.'' Heimerdinger mumbles to himself as he fiddles with his machine.

"Okay, you should have all your armor Garen, just it'll be more feminine armor." He says.

"Wait, wha-" before Garen can finish Heimer turns on his machine and he is teleported to the rift, just on the opposite side instead.

Garen looks down at himself, or herself. She is more of a Caren now. She still has her armor, her cape, her sword but her armor his only a breastplate and her navel and stomach area is exposed.

"Isn't this a little….much" He sighs and mumbles to himself.

Heimerdinger's voice comes up over head,

"You two doing alright?" Both nod.

"Good, I need you to head down mid lane, I need to test how long it'll last and...other things." He says before silence returns to the rift.

They do as he asks and head down midlane.

"Just act as if this is a normal match. I'll be making a few modifications if necessary" Heimer says to them.

They both follow their minions down mid. They look at each other's outfits and blush. They farm and poke as they usually would. All their abilities seem to be working fine. Leo gets low on health and attempts to flee down river. Caren quickly catches up and soon he is laying on the ground with her on top about to deal the final blow. A deep red flushes over Caren's cheeks as her long dark brown hair flows in the wind. She instead ties Leo's hands behind his back using her cape.

Leo is confused and surprised. Then he lets out a soft groan and Caren slides her hands down his midriff, feeling his chiseled muscles.

"Uh oh…." Heimer thinks as his machine begins to overheat. Its sending too much estrogen and testosterone to his test subject. Heimer tries to find a way to shut it off but it's malfunction doesn't allow him to. Heimer is so focused on his machine, he fails to see what is happening on the rift.

"Um Garen?" Leo says but before he can say another word, Caren presses her lips against his. Her tongue slips into the mouth of the bound and pinned male. Leo's mind begins to fog and all the blood rushes to his lower area, causing it to stiffen and push against the confines of his armor.

"What is this feeling" Leo thinks to himself.

Caren reaches down her armor and by instinct reaches to stroke herself before realizing that he is currently female. He hesitantly lets a finger run over her clit and she gasps. It's so different, it kind feels like if she was rubbing her tip but it's more sensitive. She feels her juices begin to overflow and one of her fingers slips inside her. She arches hard, it feels so good, is this what female masturbation feels like?

She slips off her lower armor to get better access to herself, her fingers slipping in and out of her hot wet snatch. Leo lets out a low groan which snaps Caren back into reality.

"L-leona, r-right. Sorry. I jus-" She stops and sees the thick bulge in his pants. She remembers how painful it is when aroused and his member has to way to relieve itself and is confined like this.

"I...I wonder…" she mumbles to herself as she pulls off Leo's lower armor. His long thick member revealed as the cool air touches it causing it to twitch. She positions herself over his member.

"G-Garen wai-" Leo tries to say before getting cut off by Caren lowering herself quickly and his member pushes deep within her. They both groan loudly and begin to pant. Caren's mind goes hot with desire. She begins to move her hips in rhythm. They both lose the urge to to fight it.

"Oh God" Caren exclaims as her mouth waters and her head tilts up. She moves faster.

"M-more, this body craves more" she moans loudly as she roughly slams herself down on him. He can feel her juices coat his member as the tip rubs against her deep within. She goes faster.

"Ah yes, nnng it feels so good" her thrusts are now so hard and fast.

"Nnng Garen I can't I'm gonna nnng" Leo groans and hot ropes of seed fill Caren. She screams.

"AH! So much, so hot. I-i …" she arches hard and shouts his name "Leona!" as an orgasm rips through her body. Even when she does she doesn't stop, she keeps going.

"It's so sensitive!" She moans loudly.

"Ah, Garen …" Leo's member stiffens again. Both came but are still going, their new lower parts being so new but now so sensitive.

Caren continues ride Leo until they are at their limit once again and come together. Caren collapses on top of Leo panting.

Suddenly they are teleported back to the institute, back in their full original clothing and with their original genitalia.

"Sorry about that. Machine still needs a bit of fixing, you two didn't get hurt did you?" Heimerdinger asks completely oblivious to what happened.

"N-no we are fine" Leona says and Garen nods.

They give each other a glance before Garen speaks up.

"Do you need anything else Heimerdinger?" he asks.

Heimer is silent as he begins to make modifications to the machine.

"I guess not" Leona replies before blushing and leaving the room.

t

t

t

t

 _If you like my stories please consider making a donation to Tenti on Pay pal._


	37. Jhin's Monologue

Life had no meaning until I arrived. I have set the stage and the performance will be magnificent. You don't want to perform? You will perform. You are my puppet and the curtains are calling. The audience is awaiting. The show must go on. Everything must be in place. No, no symmetry, it is too boring. Brilliant art like mine is terrifying. I will make them weep, especially once they see my finale.

No other artist can match the beauty of my craft. I am a vocalist without a voice, a danseur without legs, a poet without words, a musician without an instrument. I am perfection. I am a slave to my passion for this artistry. I am a Virtuoso. This stage is beneath me, I can elevate it to transcendance. My art will not be contained. I will paint smiles and screams on their faces.

My art was once a knife but now it is a gun, and I know that is ironic since there is no drama in a peaceful death. Peace is boring but happiness is the warmth of my gun and the bang of that fourth shot. Every time I shoot, I fire a piece of me, a piece of my soul. I need the feeling of euphoria of the show, the nervousness before the performance, the pain the moment before the shot, the ecstasy of the death of my victims.

I will put on a _killer_ performance, it's what they came here for, it's what they paid for. My clientele is unique, they expect only the best and I provide catharsis for them and my target. When I shoot, they all dance. You are a critic? They are often short lived. I will make them dance, make them sing, and then they will die. Everyone dies, it is only those who die by my hands, die in drama and art. Those who die peacefully, die appallingly.

No one understands my genius, but they will _eventually_. In this hecatomb, I blossom like a lotus in the aurora. Places everyone, places please. I rehearsed this and everything will be perfect. I invite you to the stage and I will make you a masterpiece. I will touch their hearts, and yours with a piece of my soul.

Come, dance for me. How very lovely. Inspired. There is no way I would miss your performance.

Center stage! Come now. Beauty is pain. I have given this some...zazz. Smiles. Behind every great performance is a mastermind. And behind this one is a mask. But which is the lie? My mask, or my face.

Sing for me. Right on cue. This composition needs a flare. Let the finale begin. But my shows never end, for this is not the last. You will be beautiful. Your death will radient. Too bad blood doesn't come in multiple colors. Each bullet is a melody of my spirit.

One.

Two.

Three.

 _Four!_

This carnage calls to me. It is delightful. Devine. Art is madness, it can be evil, beyond reason and it is very very _messy_. But that's the beauty of it.

l

l

l

l

l

 _I'd like to remind my readers that this chapter is titled "Jhin's Monolgue", the rules of plagiarism is if i pass a piece of work as my own when it is not. And that is not what I'm doing here. I am honoring a champion I adore. And furthermore I did not take direct quotes from Rito, I abbreviated and substituted descriptions with my own words. What he says here is similar to what he says in game but not exact. However for those who decide to be picky about it, I will say I did not create the messages in this chapter, I simply altered them. So any paraphrasing used in this chapter is honored by the quotes made by Rito._


	38. The Valoran Fox

It's been several years since the Institute's destruction, war between Demacia and Noxus seems imminent and it's only a matter of time. Many champions fight for a cause they believe in. Some champions have started a school on magic or weapon wielding or even some sort of art. Others decided to take on simple lives and just live with their people or work. Then there are those who decided to put on shows for the entertainment of others.

Shows like this one, where you are currently sitting. A large stage is set up before you. You don't have a lot of money as you are just a simple citizen but you bought your ticket in advance so it was cheaper. You're lucky to have gotten a front row seat, a few minutes go by and the audience settles in. The seat beneath you is soft and comfortable, your body can't help but to lean back and relax in it.

Then the lights dim, the glorious red velvet curtain bordered with shiny gold, slowly rises. The stage is set to seem like a classroom, wooden desks in perfect rows and a chalkboard at the front of the "classroom". Where you are positioned, it's like you're sitting at the back of the class. A slim figure enters from stage right, her fox tails flickering behind her. She wears a schoolgirl uniform, a short blue checkered skirt, a white blouse with teal cufflinks, topped off with a red tie. But your gaze looks else where, at her long thigh high socks that seem to outline her legs really well.

She sits down at the center of the class and looks to her left, where a handsome man with a very well chiseled chest walks on stage. His shoulder plates look like they are made of pink crystal and match the hair color of the fox girl. His torso is only covered by a blue open vest which doesn't cover much, you can see the details of his abs even from where you are sitting. His pants are matching his vest, you notice under his shoulder plates seems to be soft pink fur, the same material used on his leg warmers. He sits down next to the fox girl and flips his brown locks out of his face.

He turns towards her and smiles. She smiles back. Then both begin to speak loudly so the audience can hear them.

"You're late" she muses at him.

"Fashionably" he jokes back "I came all the way from Mount Targon, give me a little break"

She chuckles "stunning as ever in that outfit of yours."

"As you are as beautiful as a carefully cut gem" he purrs back.

They lean forward and their lips touch. You see three fox fire orbs have formed from the kiss of passion, just as a light seems to radiate from him. They break the kiss and glance at the audience, blushing and giving a sly smile. Flames lick over Taric's abs before fading, he kisses Ahri more passionately this time. Soft moans escape her lips before he playfully pins her down over one of the school desks.

Taric, with a dazzling hand, stuns Ahri in this position as he caresses the base of her tails. A soft grunt escapes her lips. With expertise he runs a finger down her lower lips, making her ache for his touch. He begins to undress her, letting her skirt fall to the floor and her white blouse opened as her red neck tie slides down her body. Her pale breasts exposed to the cold theatre air causing her nipples to erect. Taric continues to teasingly remove her clothing, slowly revealing her petite body to the audience, until she is wearing nothing but her thigh high socks.

Everyone around you gazes at the stage, unable to take their eyes off of them. You're so intrigued that you didn't notice when Taric revealed his member. He is not rubbing his tip against Ahri's soaking wet snatch. Her moans fill the room as it echos off the walls. He slowly slides himself inside her with a grunt. She arches before relaxing as she gets used to his size. Once he sees her getting more comfortable he begins to thrust, sliding in and out of her. The wet sound is loud and it is music to your ears.

Ahri begins to beg for more and Taric obliges. His thrusts become harder and faster. He then pushes her further against the desk, her breasts pressed against the cold wood as her body becomes flushed with heat.

"T-Taric, I'm gonna!" she groans before she screams in pleasure as his hot seed fills her. He slips out of her and his hot cum seeps out of her snatch and onto the stage floor.

The audience is silent before it uproars in applause and shouts of "encores".

"Well Ahri, should we give them more?" Taric asks her.

"I don't see why not" She purrs before pinning him to the ground and straddling him.

There were three more encores before you were able to leave the theatre, you hold the pamphlet that you picked up before leaving. You turn it over, there is an illustration of Ahri and Taric saying

"I hope you enjoyed the show 3 "

You think maybe you'll come back for the next one.


	39. Eternal Might

They dance among the battlefield as if it was nothing, all while me, my brothers and sisters fight against these barbaric Noxians. I only have one biological sibling, Luxanna but I feel like all of Demacia are part of my family. These two, one galloping around, the other chasing, it makes me feel uneasy. To think those two, Kindred they call themselves were once my allies on Summoner's Rift but with the fall of the institute…

I swing my mighty sword in battle protecting my allies, defending Demacia, keeping my dear sister safe. That's when I see him, Darius. His axe soaked in the blood of my people. He swings his weapon and it collides with one of my brethren but before he could deal the final blow Lux snared him. I ran to my friend's aid and carried him off the field and into one of our infirmaries.

He laid there with shallow breaths while the nurses bandaged him up and then promptly left to take care of the other wounded soldiers. I sat there with watching him struggle to breath that's when they came in. I didn't even notice them at first since they're as quiet as the dead themselves.

"I'm sorry about your friend" Lamb said softly which made me jump.

"N-no. Don't please. He is a good man, a good soldier. He doesn't deserve this" I pleased.

"All things must end. His time is now. I will be swift I promise, he will suffer no longer." She continues.

I know I couldn't stop her but I tried. I raised my sword to her.

"Garen, we were allies once. I wish not to hurt you but I have to do my job" her voice whispers but rings loudly in my ears.

"NO!" I swing my sword and suddenly everything went black.

When I woke up I was back in Demacia. The battle was over. We were able to prevent Noxus from claiming any more territory. I lay there in my bed, my sweet sister Lux sitting on a chair next to the bed but she was fast asleep using the edge of my mattress as a pillow. Her peacefulness made me smile. I thought back to what happened before I blacked out. I challenged death itself and usually when one does that they themselves die. However they spared me, instead of killing me they just knocked me out.

I stood up, careful to not wake my sister. I picked her up and placed her in my bed so she could rest. I needed some air, so I got dressed and went outside to one of the many Demacian gardens. I sighed and sat on one of the benches trying to allow the calm come over me.

"Are you hurt?" I heard an all too familiar voice ask.

I look up and see them, Kindred.

"What do you want" I snarl at them.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay, Wolf hit you pretty hard" Lamb says.

"He deserves it for raising a sword at us" Wolf growls. Lamb pets his head softly as to calm him a little.

"It's okay." She says to him softly. Then she looks at me as if she meant to say it to me as well. Then they disappeared through the foliage as suddenly as they came.

A few weeks passed and I found myself on yet another battle field. The fight between Noxus and Demacia doesn't seem like it will ever fade. I watch my friends die as I fight among them, fighting for my great city. The ground is soaked in crimson and the sky is painted blue reflecting my sorrow for my fallen comrades.

I got seperated from my group and find myself face to face with several enemy soldiers. I am bruised and beaten, parts of my armor have broken off. I cannot take them all on but I won't go out without a fight. I charge forward, holding my sword firm. I get shot by many arrows, I feel the hot sting of many blades. I fall to my knees, just waiting for the finishing blows.

The ground beneath me changes shades and strange markings dance around within a circle. I blink and several glowing pale blue arrows are stuck into them. My vision goes blurry and I collapse on the ground but I can feel the energy of the circle, respite. I wake up and I'm laying on a an infirmary bed with Lux gripping me tight.

"I thought you were dead" tears trail down her cheeks. I can only wipe away her tears as I stay silent.

Kindred is supposed to be a reaper, one who brings death upon the dying. I was dying, so why didn't she kill me. Perhaps it was empathy, for being a former ally. Whatever the reason is, I'm quite fond of seeing her around the war grounds. Even though they have no reason to care for me, I am thankful that they're there. I believe they will have my back when things get tough.


	40. Wings of Shadow (Fin)

It took a few days for the preparation to be complete. Heimerdinger and Ziggs built hundreds of bombs, a few per ship. We loaded them onto one of the Yordle's ship, ready to secretly sail into Gangplank's armada.

As I got ready with Ziggs I watched the Yordles get ready for battle. Even though they are small, they are a very powerful race. There were five teams of yordles lead by Ziggs, Tristana, Teemo, Heimerdinger and Corki.

I was a part of the smallest team, Ziggs team. It was made of the fastest and silentest of Yordles, I was the only human amongst them. We were meant to plant the explosives on the ships then are to search the ships for important items or treasure. Teemo's group were assassins, meant to kill the guards quickly and swiftly amongst the chaos, Zed was a part of this team. Corki's team was meant to cause the most distractions, doing damage and taking the attention off of Tristana and her team. Le'Blanc was a part of Corki's team. Tristana's group was meant to do the most damage and Swain was with this team. Heimerdinger's team were meant to stay on our ships and to keep our long range weapons working in perfect condition, they were our cover fire.

We set sail towards Bilgewater, Me and Ziggs' ships being ahead. Our ships were smaller and meant for speed. It took almost half a day for us to reach the enemy's fleets. The other ships would be about two hours behind us.

The sun was just dipping below the horizon and our ships slowed their speed as the target ships were seen in the distance. We took rowboats to travel the rest of the way, four people per dingey. One as a lookout like me, one to row, one to load the bombs and the first to deliver them. These boats were probably enchanted with some kind of arcane magic since they blended into the waters so well.

We could see his men walking the decks, I see Garen, Sea Hunter and Ironside as well. Bombs are loaded into our bags, Ziggs went first then I went out. The rower and loader stayed on the small boat waiting for us to deliver the explosives and come back to reload.

It's been about an hour and a half and we've planted all our bombs. The others should be here within half an hour. We row back to our main ships and we wait patiently for the others as we watch Gangplank's ships and his crew...and my former team.

Teemo and Zed's team get here first. They board our small boats and we row back to Gangplank's fleet. Stage one of our plan is complete. Stage two begins, take out the main guards while going unnoticed. Surprisingly it goes smoothly, we completely go unnoticed. Gangplank's team is off their game.

I see Garen walking the decks. I feel so bad for doing this to him.

"Quinn?" he sees me and begins to walk towards me before Valor knocks him out from behind.

"I'm sorry" I whisper to him before I rush off to disable the other guards. I see Ziggs push his bright shiny red button and that's when all hell breaks loose. All the explosives go off at once.

Every other member of the enemy fleet comes from below decks and begin to run around trying to get a hold of the situation. I see turrets begin to shoot the ships so that must mean Heimerdinger's team have arrived. I see Tristana and Corki begin to shoot up the place. The silence turned into a full out battlefield. Blood soaks into the wood of the ships. It's time for my team to search for objects of interest. I need to find Zed's Jagged Knife.

Valor attaches himself to my back and I fly around dodging bullets and knives. I must find Zed's artifact. I see Miss Fortune fighting Gangplank on Swain's Leviathan. That must be where the knife is. I fly by Miss Fortune and dive deep into the ship desperate to find my Zed's beloved item.

That's when I see it, a room filled with treasure. I land inside and start digging through the gold and gems. It takes me awhile but then I see it, a strange dagger that looks old but in good condition. I don't know how long I was looking for it but I am so happy I found it. Now Zed will praise me. I was looking for so long I didn't realize that the ship had started moving.

I go back above deck and see Miss Fortune on the floor leaning against one of the doors. Gangplank is nowhere to be seen. Swain is at the captain's wheel with LeBlanc. I see Zed staring out at the sea.

"Zed!" I rush towards him "I found your dagger" I hold it out to him with a slight bow.

"Very good, thank you Quinn" he gently caresses my cheek.

"I would like you to stay with me in Ionia" he begins and my heart leaps. Live with my Zed, that sounds amazing but…

"But I know you have your own duties in Demacia. So instead, you can expect a visit from me every now and again." He says and I can feel him smile at me. I don't want to go home but he is right. I belong in Demacia but knowing that he'll come all the way from Ionia to visit me makes me really happy. I nod respectfully.

"And who knows, maybe I could treat you" He says seductively as his hands caress over my body and I shiver.

"Yes sir, I'll be good, for you." I blush.

"Good girl" he whispers like a shadow under the pale moonlight.


	41. The Grand Luminosity (prologue)

During the lively days within the Institute of War, the Summoner's Rift was swarmed with back to back battles. It all began during a seemingly ordinary battle on the Rift. Fiora was top lane against Master Yi, her mid laner was Ahri and the enemy mid laner was Lux. Fiora was able to completely dominate the male wuju master and she began to roam to mid lane to help out Ahri.

She waited in river bush for the right moment to strike. Ahri landing a charm on the light mage and Fiora saw the opportunity to strike, she raised her rapier and lunged forward striking down Lux. Fiora stood above the soon to be corpse of Lux and something sparked within her. Something about this blondie staring up at her in such a weak and submissive state caused her pulse to rise and her lower lips became a bit moist. Not wanting to acknowledge it she ignored it and recalled back to base.

The match was over and Fiora's team won. The blond mage came up to Fiora afterwards and asked for a 1v1. Fiora being a proud Demacian accepted the challenge and would love to dominate Lux just as she did in game.

They went into one of the training rooms which had the same magic spell that kept champions from really dying on the battlefield. Lux raised her wand and Fiora got into a battle stance. Lux casted her light binding, Fiora parried it and lunged forward. Lux then used her lucent singularity to slow her opponent's moves.

They fought each other for hours before both of them collapsed from exhaustion. When they woke they were still in the training room. Still tired from their duel Fiora got up anyways and readied her rapier.

"Let's call it a day." Lux said.

"One of hasn't won yet" Fiora hisses.

"Fiora , please. We can pick this up later." Lux tries to reason with the Grand Duelist.

Fiora stays silent then lunges, Lux was able to catch her in her snare. Fiora didn't seem like she'd stop so Lux decided to catch her off guard. She leaps forward and plants a kiss on her. Fiora in surprise drops her weapon. However it seems the Duelist wouldn't loose at this duel either.

Fiora's tongue slips into Lux's mouth fighting her tongue for dominance. Both were struggling to get control over the other. Fiora pinned the mage down and kissed down her neck causing Lux to moan. Fiora could feel her pulse rise as she straddled Lux.

Lux could feel her lower lips moisten, she flips them over so she could be on top instead. Fiora groans and after a bit of playful struggling Lux allows Fiora to take control. Soon both fighters' clothes were on the floor as they rubbed their clits together. The wetness from both snatchs leaked onto the floor. Fiora felt herself close to orgasming but she would not allow herself until Lux succumbs first. Lux trembles and arches hard as she moans Fiora's name. Fiora orgasmed right after and they lay there next to each other, panting.

Weeks went on and this sexual fight for dominance happened almost everyday. Lux rather enjoyed it. Sometimes she would over power Fiora with her magic and sometimes Fiora would dominate her by her great strength. Although Lux enjoyed it, Fiora was getting irritated. Although she also enjoyed the pleasure, she was determined to settle the score once and for all. She would be the dominant one and Lux will be submissive to her.

Not knowing how she would actually achieve this, she decided to go to the market and maybe she could come up with something. Fiora wandered the streets of Demacia until she came across a dark alleyway. Something was drawing her in and Fiora decided to listen to it.

She entered the alley and came across an underground market full of magic and weapons that were frowned upon and illegal in Demacia. As soon as she was about to turn around she saw a small scroll that had a faint glow. It seemed old and new at the same time. She picked it up and skimmed the words on the scroll.

"Mind Drain… hmmm this might be exactly what I need" She grins slyly to herself.

"I'll take it" she looks up to the merchant.


	42. The master of Fist (part ii)

I wake up from my slumber with Akali curled up next to me, her head resting on my chest. This has become a common situation now in my life. My former student who went to Shen, now back in my arms for the time being. Her jet black raven hair is sprawled across the bed. She looks so peaceful in her sleep, especially after last night's events.

Oh, how I made her scream and beg for more. The sweet taste of her lips, the melodic sounds of her moans as her body pressed against my own. I kept going until she passed out just as she requested. The night has passed and it is day now. I thought we should do some real training which is why we traveled to my home in Ionia so Shen or any others, former champions or not, wouldn't notice us together. I didn't care if others see us but on her request I obliged, but due to recent events our secret has proven useful. Plus I must keep her trust if I am to keep her by my side, just as I did with Quinn so very long ago.

I slip out of bed careful as to not disturb her slumber, for now. I have a special training plan for her. A ninja, not only has to be stealthy but also needs to know to survive on their own. There are remote islands off the coast of Ionia, ones that are almost never visited. I heard there are some Vastaya who live there that aren't too keen on visitors. I begin to make some morning tea with some special herbal mix just for her.

She stirs awake just as I finish brewing and packing a small bag.

"Good morning Zed." she yawns as she stretches.

"Good morning Akali. Here, some tea." I hand her a cup. She places the cup down and gets dressed before taking a sip and raising her eyebrows in surprise at the sweet taste. She drinks the entire thing in one go.

"Thank you Ze-.." she pauses as the tea's effects kick in. "Wha-?" she manages to say before collapsing on my bed, again. That'll give me enough time to take her to the island, test her resourcefulness. I put on my mask and armor before carrying her to the small boat I have nearby. I place her on it before getting in myself. I then row us to the island which takes a few hours. When we get to the island she is finally beginning to wake up, again.

"Good morning, again Akali". I say very quietly as I carry her and put her on the sand of the island rather roughly. The hot sun rains down on us.

She grumbles, she must have a mild headache from the tea. I chuckle and say nothing as I get back into my boat and rowing away. Of course I wasn't gonna leave her entirely, I just had to make sure she thought she was on her own. If her life was ever in danger I would intervene but only if her life was on the line. As I waited for nightfall I thought about her finding my small letter and a knife in her pockets. Let's see how well she does without her kama.

Of course training her wouldn't be the only reason I put her here. I have noticed two vastaya keeping tabs on me and I want to know why. Akali will find out their intentions rather nicely. Since for all they know Akali isn't with me, she is with Shen trying to keep balance. Even if they saw me there, it would look like I was dumping a body, as for the letter it instructed her to the training to survive on her own, tell no one of our arrangement and to destroy the letter after reading. The knife could be easily explained if the vastaya were watching, I simply forgot to search her "dead" body. Akali is smart, she can string together quite the convincing lie if she needs to.

The pale moon began to light up the night sky although it was just a sliver of it's full shape. I could see a dull glow on the island, it must be a fire. I pull out a pair of binoculars from my small bag to get a closer look. I could see two figures watching her from a distance as she used my letter along with dried leaves and twigs as kindle for the fire. The two figures must be the vastaya who are so keen on following me. Akali either hasn't seemed to notice them or is pretending not to notice.

The vastaya seem to be just observing her for now, I can tell Akali is getting tired but stands up to walk the sleep away, she must know they are there then. She wouldn't be trying to hard to stay awake if she knew she was alone.

For the next few days me, Akali and the vastaya have gotten little sleep based on us observing each other. But it seems today something has changed, the female vastaya with the dark purple feathered cloak jumped out and attacked Akali with what it looks like small feather daggers. Akali, although tired is nimble and jumps out of the way but as soon as she lands the other vastaya comes in and knocks her into the air. The purple one uses her sharp feathers to pin Akali to a nearby tree. The other vastaya, he looks male with a golden feathered cloak, seems to be dancing around. The purple one shakes her head and begins to speak with Akali.

They seem to chat a bit and whatever Akali told them, they seem to believe as the purple one removes her sharp feathers letting Akali slide to the floor. The golden one seems to have healing magic as her wounds from the skirmish disappear. Days go by and they have been surviving together. Surely by now Akali has realized my true reason as to leaving her there and she is happy to keep up the act from what it looks like. I decide to leave since she seems to be fine, my bet is that they'll take her back to the mainland.

I go back to my home hidden in Ionia. Akali is quite the intellectual so I won't see her until at least a week after she gets back to the main part of Ionia. There she would probably go back to Shen and Kennen before laying low for a bit.

Just as I foresaw it was a long while before Akali stopped by but during her absence I was free to continue my plans. When she got back she sent me a letter informing me the two vastaya were named Xayah and Rakan from the Lhotlan tribe. That they have been trying to prevent my full collection of earth magic within Ionia. I chuckle.

"Well they haven't been very successful" I say to myself. Before heading out to quicken the pace of my plans and to create counter measures just in case these two vastaya try to physically put a stop to my plans.


	43. The Grand Luminosity (Part 1)

"Very well madame, but be warned the effects of this particular spell are irreversible and can only be used once on someone. Be sure it is what you want before you use it." The merchant said while holding out a hand for Fiora's gold. She places a small sack of gold into the hand of merchant. The merchant looks over the amount, its a bit more than what the price said but she isn't complaining.

"Thank you for your generous payment" the merchant waves goodbye as Fiora grins at her plan.

Fiora went home and reread the spell on the scroll.

 _Mind Drain_

 _The way to cast is very simple_

 _Into their mind, make a hole, and watch it ripple_

 _Must share a bond with the target_

 _All while staring into their eyes like a statuette_

 _Hold the gaze until the completed cast_

 _Their dominance you will soon surpass_

 _Say these words within your mind_

 _And them to you will soon be a bind_

" _The submissive you will take,_

 _For my dominance you will soon ache"_

 _Within time you'll have domination_

 _Over the recipient of this captivation_

Fiora thinks to herself, "so all I have to do is stare into Lux's eyes while poking a hole into her mind while thinking the incantation. Doesn't seem all that hard."

She rereads the incantation in her mind over and over to memorize it. Once she is confident that she fully remembers it she goes out to make plans to hang out with Lux.

She heads over to Lux's house, home of the Crownguards, she is welcomed into the large estate and Lux comes walking down the main grand staircase.

"Hello Fiora, what a pleasant surprise. Did you come for a duel?" She teased.

"Perhaps." Fiora remarked as Lux gestured her to follow. They head to Luxanna's large room and once inside Lux begins to speak.

"So what's u-" she is quickly silenced by Fiora's kiss.

"I wanna try something different, I'll allow you to tie me up this time." Fiora cracked a smile and Luz raised an eyebrow.

"How...generous of you" Lux responded "What's the catch?"

"No catch, I thought we could simply try something different." Fiora lied and although Lux didn't know exactly what was going on she knew something was off.

Lux grabbed the rope and quickly tied the duelist's hands behind her back before pushing her down on the bed. Lux kissed Fiora deeply, their tongues intertwining. Both former champions moan softly. Fiora's eyes gaze into Luxanna's as she begins the "Mind Drain" process. Right away Lux notices Fiora's attempt at magic and cleverly realizes what Fiora is trying to do. Lux casted a mental shield around her mind.

During the years during the Institute of War's existence and the few weeks after it's fall, Lux has continued her studies as a mage and thus has been able to expand her light magic beyond simple damaging abilities and small shields. She has entirely mastered the art of light bending and have started learning other forms of magic as well. In this case mental spells.

Lux had casted a mental shield around her mind that would reflect whatever spell Fiora was attempting to use. Fiora, with the lack of sorcery knowledge did not notice Lux's counter spell, leaving herself to casting "Mind Drain" without knowing the consequences.

Fiora became wet and eager for the blond to continue her sexual play to continue, a bit confused at first as to why she was beginning to enjoy the bondage but shrugged it off as just the first course of the spell. She believes that over time she would gain snuff out all of Lux's dominant nature and gain it for herself, leaving the light mage a passive mess.

Lux begins to rub Fiora's clit through her clothing as she started to feel more aggressive and a slight uptake on her dominance. The duelist moans as Lux expertly plays with Fiora, knowing all her sexual weak points. After a few minutes of teasing, Lux slides off Fiora's panties and slips a finger into her, creating a come hither motion using her index and middle finger. Fiora shivers under the more petite blond.

Watching Fiora moan and squirm beneath her stirs up a fire inside Lux as she reaches into her nightstand and takes out a double sided strap on. Lux slides one side into her and tightens the belt around her waist before sliding the other end deep into Fiora eliciting a long groan of pleasure from her. The light mage begins to thrust into the duelist and the sounds of their pleasure could be heard throughout the west wing. Garen, whose room isn't far from Lux's promptly blushes when the two female champions begin their fun.

Lux while thrusting pulls up Fiora's shirt and bites her breasts causing the duelist to let out a surprised yelp before falling back into an orchestra of moans. Lux watches and plays with Fiora, smiling as she squirms beneath her. With one final thrust she is able to send both herself and Fiora over the edge with moans loud enough to be heard throughout the house. Lux collapses on top of Fiora as they rest for a bit.


	44. Sinister Noxus

I will bring Noxus to its former glory and with Swain on my side the future is clear. As I wiped out many of the spoiled rich figureheads of Noxus, I found Swain, a master Tactician and someone worthy of governing this mighty nation. I was his right hand man, the head of the great and powerful Noxus army. Someone new joined my ranks, a young redhead. Swain says she has immense potential so I sent her on a simple mission, to kill a low ranking Demacian officer.

She had failed at first letting her emotions get ahead of her as she killed the wrong target. Unfortunately because of her mistake the Demacians ambushed my soldiers, I had many casualties. This outraged me, she was supposed to be an assassin and she couldn't even follow the simplest of orders. I believe she saw her mistake and went in, completely outnumbered to kill her original target. She succeeded, surprisingly. I guess she does have potential.

When she came back to report to me she had a bad wound over her left eye. That will forever remind her not to stray from my orders. She was very obedient and true to the Noxian way since then. Quite admirable. I thought I might spar with her today, so I invited her to one of Noxus' small private sparring area was outside under the cloudy sky. I stood there with my battle axe waiting for her to appear. I raised my axe to stop one of her blades from hitting my back.

"Good throw." I said to her as she came out of the trees.

"Thank you" she said as she seemed to teleport behind me and slashed at me, my armor blocked it this time. I am not fast on my feet but what I lack in speed I make up in strength and defence. We continued to spar.

"Katarina, give me news. You have been jumping all around Runeterra to gather information."

I blocked her blade as she came down from above "the rumors of new people called 'Summoners' are true and right between us and Demacia these 'Summoners' have been building a large structure around a rift."

"A building? For what?" I asked.

"From what I can tell it's going to be a large sorta school for training or something, so I originally thought. They had build a huge arena, much different from this one along with many dorm rooms or some kind of living quarters. Not just a few but maybe hundreds of them. I was going to sneak further in to gather more information but one of the 'Summoners' saw me and greeted me as if I was no threat"

I was silent as I listened to Katarina speak.

"'Hello Katarina, the Sinister Blade' they said. 'Please come down, we will explain what this is' another one spoke. I stayed in the cover of the trees and shrubbery. 'I said please come down.' the summoner spoke again and against my will my body moved out of hiding and stood before them. They explained this was a structure called 'The Institute of War' so that whenever we have a dispute with a nearby faction instead of raging war on the ground of this terra we would fight in an arena instead. Something about preventing the destruction of the world we live in."

"Hmm, I have to inform Swain of this new information. Thank you Katarina. That will be all" I said before leaving. If one summoner is strong enough to control Katarina's body then what could a whole army of them be capable of? I stopped in front of Swain's office, my mind full of questions and concerns for the wellbeing of Noxus.

"Swain, sir, I have information gathered by Katarina." I said knocking on his door.

"Come in." I could hear Swain say flatly.

I entered his office which had a great view of the Noxian Nation. I told him what Katarina told me about the "Institute of War" and "Summoners".

"Interesting" he said as he gazed out the window, hands behind his back. His bird Beatrice sits on his shoulder.

"Yes, we can use this to our advantage. If we join them these "summoners" will have our favor. I want you and Katarina to help them in construction." He says but I was hesitant, this wouldn't give us more strength it'll take it away.

"I know what you are thinking Darius, this won't give us power. However we just need to play along and wait for the right time to strike. It'll come and we'll take over, just wait and be patient. It may take years" I nod in response to Swain before leaving to find Katarina to help the summoners. I Don't understand what Swain is planning but he isn't the Master Tactician for nothing.


	45. The Warden of the Strings

_This chapter contains some BDSM content, reader discretion is advised._

 _This chapter is a bit short, my deepest apologies but please enjoy._

"Jhin, where are we going?" I ask directly into his mind

"We are going to visit Thresh. I have asked him for a favor." He responds to me in his captivating voice "And he was very much obliged."

"You'd do anything for me, right my dear Sona?" He whispers softly and I nod.

"Good" I can tell he is smiling under his mask.

We arrived at the Shadow Isles and we are met by Thresh.

"Jhin. You've sent me so many souls" Thresh whispers sinisterly "please follow".

Thresh leads us to what I assume is his home, it is a cobblestone tower that looks like it was once part of a mighty kingdom. However now it's ghostly how its still standing tall and so sturdy.

We walk into the large building, through where I assume was once a door but is now just an empty doorway. Thresh pauses at the staircase, wondering where he should go to the basement or all the way to the top. He begins walking up and we follow silently. The higher we get the colder the building seems to get. Halfway up suddenly Thresh's chain is around me, pulling me aggressively up the stairs, I almost lose my footing several times.

We get to the top and Thresh tosses me to the stone floor and Jhin just watches. His gaze bares deep into me and seems to set my soul afire.

My Virtuoso sits down on a simple wooden chair that doesn't do his greatness justice, but his sadistic smile gleems through his mask, causing me to bare with the pain with pleasure.

Thresh using his scythe cuts deep into my flesh, bright crimson seeps through my skin and traces down my flesh. The deep red liquid frames my petite body. His chain lashes against my back and I groan loudly, I hear Jhin laughing softly. If my torment is his pleasure then I will even steal Gnar's boomerang just to make him happy.

"Cut her in groups of fours, but make the last cut a lash of your chain" Jhin says to Thresh.

Then the pattern begins, cut, cut, cut, lash. Cut, cut, cut, lash.

By the end I am so broken boned, bruised and bleeding everywhere.

"Use her body as you wish. Sona, are you okay with this, my dear?" Jhin asks me.

"Yes. Please, give it to me. I love it." I purr through my pain, I love Jhin, I'd do anything for him, even the pain has become so enjoyable with him.

I feel two of Thresh's ghost like fingers slip in my mouth, I shiver. Then I feel his other hand trail down the shreds of my dress before pressing against my lower lips. I groan and his fingers go deeper into my mouth causing me to drool. His hands are so cold.

I see Jhin nod four times before Thresh's index slips into my wet snatch, he pushes his ice finger as far as it can go and it makes me arch suddenly.

He adds a second finger before rhymetically slipping his fingers in and out of my soaking wet pussy. Despite the heat I'm giving off, it does not seem to warm his hands, they stay just as cold as they rub against my inner walls. The cold breeze from the open windows brush against my skin reminding me I have open wounds as my cuts begin to sting.

The mixture of sweat and cold winds make it so that I can't reach my climax, that I have to suffer sensually until they allow me to rest. This goes on for awhile before Thresh begins to slice me up some more, before going back to fingering me. It makes me lose my mind, my consciousness is slipping away from me and soon I see no colors or shapes, only darkness.

I wake up in the basement, completely flooded aside from a concrete dock. My wounds are healed when I look at my body. I look around and see movement in the water a small glow appears just beneath the surface, a vibrant sinister blue dorsal fin surfaces showing a bit of the darker gray body before submerging itself once again. It looks very familiar.

"You're up, good. You did very good my dear, it was a very good performance." Jhin comes in and looks down at me before handing me a new dress, my pentakill dress.

"Thank you" I blush as I look up at him. He extends a hand to help me up. He watches me quickly change from my tattered blue dress to my black one.

"Come we are going now" He says softly

"Will we be coming back?" I ask him.

"But of course" he says and I try to hide my smile.


	46. The Grand Luminosity (Part 2)

Fiora once again went to Lux's home, a huge mansion built for the Crownguards, a high near royal bloodline. The evening started like any other, a duel in one of Lux's personal sparing rooms. Lux's magic versus Fiora's fencing capabilities. Lux was able to stay far from Fiora's reach and although Fiora as a top swordswoman, no matter how much she lunged, Lux always had a slow or a snare ready.

After their spar (Lux had won), they head to Lux's bedroom where Lux decided to try to dominate the fencer. Lux wrestled Fiora to the bed, they both roll around each wanting to be on top. Fiora yielded so the light mage got to be on top and they kiss. Lux's tongue soon entered into Fiora's mouth as they both moan softly.

Lux begins to cup Fiora's breasts aggressively, Fiora shivered at the blond's touch. The light mage began to nip and bite Fiora's neck almost predatory like. Fiora felt weak like her power being drained from her, she feels her lower lips become moist with anticipation. She pauses.

"Hey Lux, I was thinking maybe I can be on top this time." She says.

Lux takes a moment to think, but the idea of the proud fencer beneath her was overwhelming, "I don't think so. I want to be on top."

This confused Fiora a bit, maybe the spell Mind Drain just needed more time to work. Fiora nods as the light mage begins to rip her clothes off.

Lux bites and sucks on one of Fiora's nipples causing her to twitch and arch. Fiora moans loudly and trembles beneath the mage's petite frame. Lux rubs her clit against Fiora causing them both to groan far too loudly, so much so that Garen who is in the other hall can hear them. But Lux doesn't care, all she can think of right now is having Fiora at her mercy.

She takes out a double sided strap on and puts it on, part of it slipping inside of her tight pussy. She thrusts the other end into Fiora without warning and the duelist grips the bed covers tightly. The length of the strap of rubs against her inner walls and presses against her cervix causing her mind to flood with pleasure as her sight gets foggy.

"Ah, Lux, harder." the grand duelist groans before Lux uses one of her hands to grip Fiora's hair and press her face against the bed.

"I didn't say you can talk." Lux snaps as she thrusts faster.

Fiora mumbles into the sheets unable to control her overwhelming pleasure from Lux treating her like a sex slave.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you?" Lux teases.

"Y-yes, I won't talk." Fiora spouts out.

"Good girl" Lux grins as she begins to grind deeply within Fiora, the other half of the strap on pushing deep within her too.

Fiora wraps her arms around Lux as they both reach their peaks. They moan loudly, garen who is in the other wing now can hear the girls' climaxes from the other side of the house. Lux falls next to Fiora after removing the toy from herself. It still is deep within Fiora who doesn't seem to have the strength to remove it herself. Lux watches as Fiora soon falls asleep before drifting off into slumber herself.


	47. The Exemplar Deceiver

Noxus after the fall of the Institute of War reached out and grabbed as much land as they could, if they could expand their empire then they can expand their power. Demacia was doing the same thing but for a different reason. If Demacia can make peace with certain lands, those lands would be under their protection and any beings within those lands would be allies. For Noxus, it is conquer with force, for Demacia it was make a type of peace treaty. Demacia believes if they can unite all of Valoran then they can keep Noxus at bay or even remove Noxus all together.

The current ruler of Demacia, Jarvan IV and he is known to be in battles just as his soldiers are. He wishes none of his subjects harm so he himself went out as a scout towards Zaun to see if he can get them to join Demacia.

Meanwhile Noxus sent one of their most elite and mobile mages, LeBlanc, to also head to Zaun to see how they can take it down. Those conquering need good intel on any and all information on the target locations.

LeBlanc watches carefully as she sees Jarvan start to pass through the Ironspike mountains. These mountains have only one safe passage, or at least it's a safer passage than trying to climb the mountains themselves. Her eyes watch him carefully, paying attention to only him, she would be praised and heavily awarded if she could take him out and bring his crown or head to Swain.

She distorts behind him and casts ethereal chains to hold him in place. Jarvan immediately recognizes this magic and tries to leap further away so her chains won't reach him but his reaction was a bit late and he was already rooted in place.

"LeBlanc, what do you want" he growled at her.

"Your life" she laughs about to cast shatter orb.

Behind her a large rock golem appears, although this passage is supposed to be the safest of any route, there are still dangers like these to be weary of. Before LeBlanc casts another one of her spells, the golem raises it's massive arm to strike down. Jarvan rips through ethereal chains using his cataclysm and targets the golem, causing it to be trapped with Jarvan. LeBlanc was pushed out of range by Jarvan himself.

LeBlanc watches in surprise as her foe fights vigilantly against an enemy that was about to kill her. Why would he do that? Why would he save her, these questions run through her mind as she uses mimic to cast two shatter orbs at the golem, causing it to break in pieces. Jarvan's cataclysm wears off and he stands in front of her. She smiles at him, not deceivingly but genuinely. He didn't have to do that but he did. Perhaps he isn't so bad even though he is a Demacian.

"Where are you headed?" She asks him.

"Zaun."

"Me too, you'll be useful along the way." LeBlanc sneers.

"I just saved your life and that's all you have to say?" Jarvan raises an eyebrow.

"Be lucky I don't kill you" she chuckles and gestures him to follow as she walks further into the pass.

"I suppose, even if you are a Noxian, we could be beneficial alliance, for this trip only." he states.

"Oh, yeah. This time only. You pathetic Demacian" she spits trying to hide a small blush forming on her cheeks.

Any golems they came across were not nearly as big as the first one they encountered. They walked a long distance up until the sun was resting on the horizon.

"We should rest. I'll set up camp" Jarvan says as he pulls off his pack and starts to set up a small tent. He pauses a moment and looks at LeBlanc.

"Do you not have a tent LeBlanc?" He asks her.

"I don't. I would usually just keep going or take a quick rests along the way." She responds watching him setup his tent. It would be so easy for her to kill him right then and there, his back is turned to her as he is occupied with something else.

Jarvan knows his back is turned and he has a feeling she wouldn't attack him.

"I only have one. Sorry." he says softly "You can use it, I'll sleep outside."

LeBlanc only stares at him and enters the finished pitched tent, then zips it up. Jarvan shrugs and wraps a blanket around himself as night falls upon them. LeBlanc lays on the bed mat and stares at the tent roof. It isn't a huge tent, even two people would cause it to be a tad snug. She watches Jarvan's silhouette as the moonlight rests upon him. A few minutes, then a couple hours go by and she sighs, unable to sleep.

She peeks her head out of the tent, "hey Jarvan…"

"Yes? Everything okay?" he responds, visibly shivering.

"Come inside, I'm cold and I still need you for the rest of the trip to ZUan, so I can' afford you freezing to death out here. " LeBlanc says softly, her blush being hidden by the night shade. Jarvan chuckles to himself as he enters the tent and lays down. Both lay on their backs as the blanket is awkwardly laid over them both.

They lay there wide awake as they are only an inch away from each other. Jarvan decides to take a chance and pulls LeBlanc close to him, so her body is spooned against his. She blushes but doesn't try to fight it. His warmth seems to spread through her and she begins to relax.

She turns around and nuzzles close to his chest as his arms wrap around her. Their breaths slow and calm seem to synchronize and they begin to drift asleep. When LeBlanc awakes, she realizes Jarvan is already is awake but hasn't moved to avoid waking her up.

She quickly gets up and leaves the tent before whispering "thanks" before she exits. Jarvan simply smiles at her before following her out the tent and packing it back into his bag.

They were not far away from their destination and they were able to make a bit of small talk along the way. They hadn't run into any other golems which was a relief to both of them. They walk to the border of Zaun.

"I suppose this is where we part" LeBlanc tries to say nonchalantly. "See you around." She waves at him without looking back.

"I will still stop Noxus."

"I am sure you will" she responds with a bit of sarcasm.

With new found respect they part ways at the big city, both hoping they'll bump into each other again.


	48. The Grand Luminosity (Part 3)

"I can't wait for Fiora to get here, I have a few things in mind." Lux says to her brother.

"Lux, please, I don't want to know. I am going to go ahead and hang out with a friend tonight, I'll see you later" Garen says as he walks down the main staircase to the front door.

"Okay! Bye." Lux smiles and waves at her brother before heading back upstairs to her room.

Garen walks out of their mansion and down the pathway, he gets to the main gate to see Fiora walking through the gates.

"Oh, hello Garen" she says. He only gives her a small yet annoyed smile before walking on. She doesn't seem to catch his annoyance and smiles back before heading to the front door.

She turns the knob and a flash image of Lux squeezing her breasts pops into her head, she tries to wave the image away before entering.

Lux stands at the top of the stairs wearing her new Lunar Empress skin, she looks elegant yet fierce even more so with her wand in her hands. She taps one end of the wand against her hand.

"Bow before me Fiora, my little pet" she teases.

Without thinking Fiora gets down on one knee and bows. Once she does this she quickly gets up, flustered as to what the hell she had just done.

"Come here my servant, we have much to do." Lux teases.

"Y-yes, empress" Fiora's cheeks go red, what is she even saying, she would never call someone that unless they were actually a ruler of some sort. She, almost too eagerly, follows Lux into her room.

She steps inside to see that Lux is nowhere to be seen before she feels someone push her down onto the bed and spank her. Fiora groans and sticks her rear into the air as if to ask for more before pausing and realizing what she is doing. She quickly stands up in front of Lux, trying to be more dominant.

Lux notices and smiles, she undoes her dress and it falls to the floor, her pale skin shines under the golden light of the setting sun that shines through her bedroom windows.

"Um I think I should spank you instead." Fiora suggests.

"Did I ask for your opinion?" Lux grabs Fiora's hair and pulls her to her breasts.

"Suck on them." Lux playfully demands. Fiora's lips rest around Lux's nipple as her free hand fondles the other boob. Fiora licks and sucks on them, Lux moans softly from the fencers tongue licking around her sensitive nipples. Fiora would never admit but Lux tugging on her hair and telling her what to do is getting her hot and bothered. She can feel her own lower lips get wet from just doing this, and it was all wrong. She should be the dominant one.

But before she could think any more about Lux pins her against the bed and began to finger her. Sweet hot pleasure fills the duelist's mind and any thoughts begin to melt away in the heat of the moment.

Lux moves Fiora further up on the bed and lays on top of her in such away where Fiora's snatch is in front of her face and she herself is sitting on Fiora's face. Fiora moans and whimpers as she begins to eat out the mage, the delicious juices of her partner filling her mouth as she greeedily sticks her tongue into her to get more.

Lux simply begins to finger Fiora, and takes a vibrator to her pet's clit causing her to tremble beneath the light mage. Occasionally Lux will bite or even smack the inside of Fiora's thighs causing her buck a little.

"Lux, I-I'm gonna-" Fiora says as she is almost at the peak. Lux immediately stops and Fiora whines.

"I didn't say you can cum. But I'll tell you what, make me orgasm three times and I might let you cum once. If you're a good servant" Lux teases and subconsciously Fiora nods her head in agreement as she eagerly gets back to work.


	49. Annie in Glade

_(Author note:_

 _I am sorry for my absence, currently my school work has taken up a lot of my time._

 _I am going to create a new fanfic based on famous or iconic stories and shows but using league of legends champions as characters, so it will be a reinterpretation of these stories._

 _My first one will be called "Annie in Glade" based on "Alice in Wonderland". This chapter is a snippet of the beginning of the story. I am gonna repeat that this is a reinterpretation of the story, by no means am I saying I own the original, this is my rewrite of a famous story._

 _I need a title for this new fanfiction, as it will contain other stories like The Wizard of Oz, The Little Mermaid, The Walking Dead, and others. So if any of you have any ideas, please feel free to pm me or write a comment, I will choose the one I like best and give credit to the creator of it. Also in the future I will take requests on which popular or iconic story I should base my next story on next._

 _In the meantime, for this fanfic, League of Legends Shipping Shorts, will still be on going. The next chapter is on Lux and Nocturne, then back to Lux and Fiora. After that will be Kalista and Nami._

 _Currently the shipping of Lux and Fiora has 3 more chapters. If you want your requested shipping to be a longer story, you'll need to give me a plot to follow. The lovely readers who requested the shippings of Zed and Quinn, & Lux and Fiora, gave me a detailed plot that I was able to elaborate on. _

_I want to thank all my readers, and the ones who have given me requests. I love writing for you all._

 _Without further ado, the beginning of "Annie in Glade" )_

A young girl, dressed in a blue dress and a decorative white apron, sits down next to a man made of fire. She leans on this fire man, on his tattered brown shorts she lays her head. Her dress falls down to her ankles as she leans on him, the shoulders of the dress are poofy and frilled, they flatten a bit when she lays against him. He fixes the dark blue headband that keeps her short blond hair out of her pretty blue eyes.

She stares at her white stockings as a orange glow reflects off of her shiny black dress shoes. She fiddles with the ends of her white petticoat that peaks from under her dress that reflect the color of the clear blue sky. From the orange glow of her shoes, she looks up to its source.

A large forest fire is ablaze before them. The green and brown of the trees are being swallowed up by flames that flicker red, orange and yellow. A huge gust of wind blows, further spreading the bright warmth of the fire.

The little girl pokes at the legs of the fire man, seemingly unaffected by the burning hot flames that make up his body. The man pats the head of the young girl as they both watch the large forest burn.

"Hey Brand when can we do this again?" the girl asks.

"Whenever we want, Annie. We will set fire to the world." He continues to pat her head as Annie giggles sinisterly.

They watch their work devour the forest, before Annie's attention gets torn away by a yordle, a small furry halfling like creature, dressed in a white rabbit suit, hopping out of the forest unburned. The yordle has light tan fur and holds a bamboo blowgun that has a little purple feather hanging from it.

Annie clutches her teddy bear which strangely enough also wears a rabbit costume. Her slight movement catches the male yordle's attention. He raises his blowgun and fires a dart at Annie. It hits her and fire appears in her hands as she glares at him. The yordle begins to hop away, Annie grabs her purple backpack and with her teddy bear in hand, she chases after the bunny yordle in irritation.

Annie can hear the stupid cottontail yordle laughing mockingly at her as she follows after him through the flaming forest. Her body feels slightly sluggish, his dart must contain a small amount of poison, she thinks. He stands in front of a tree, and throws a painted egg on the ground in front of him before jumping into a hole that lays on the ground at the base of the tree.

She skips to the hole, stepping on the egg which then blows up in a plume of poisonous gas. Annie coughs and gags as she topples into the hole.

"Nng...Tibbers.." She mumbles, holding her teddy bear close, her world blackening as she falls.


	50. The Grand Luminosity (Part 4)

"Lux, I'm not sure about this..." Fiora says hesitantly.

"I'm not gonna ask again, get on the bed, pet." Lux says playfully, holding a whip in hand.

Fiora doesn't move and Lux cracks the whip in the air and that gets the duelist on the bed.

The mage ties Fiora up until she is just a vulnerable mass on the bed. Fiora groans through her ball gag, saliva dripping down her chin. Lux begins to whip her and although she'd hate to admit it, the duelist loves every hit. The sound of the riding crop smacking against her bare flesh. The redness it leaves afterwards makes her so wet.

She can feel Lux's tongue lick across her snatch before burrowing her tongue deep inside her. Fiora shivers and squirms, earning her another whipping from Lux.

"Turn over and eat me out little one" Lux teases as Fiora begins to wiggle into a new position where she could please her mistress. Lux takes off the ball gag and the duelist gets to work.

Lux groan happily "thats it pet. Keep doing what you're doing."

Fiora has learned Lux's sweet spots and continues to hit then, so very soon the mage arches and moans loudly, shivering from her peak.

Fiora knew she earned her reward. Lux takes out her largest double ended strap on and teases Fiora's entrance with it. Fiora shivers and whimpers in delight. Without warning Lux thrusts it in and the duelist trembles and begs for more.

Fiora can feel the tip of the strap on pressing against her cervix, the bumpy shaft rubbing against the inside of her walls. She has become weak to Lux's charm and abilities. So much so she can't handle much more.

"Nnnm , I- I'm gonna-" she begins to say before Lux begins to choke her a bit which amplifies the duelist's orgasm as she squirms beneath the blond.

Fiora collapses and curls up in the blankets.

"Nuh-uh. Go wash these toys Fiora." Lux demands.

"Yes, mistress." Fiora says like a trained dog before she goes and takes the toys to the bathroom to wash them. She takes them back and puts them away. Lux already asleep in her bed. Fiora goes to put on her clothes and begins to leave.

"Leaving already?" Garen asks as Fiora walks down the main grand staircase.

"Yeah, I should get home." She responds.

"Well it sounds like you two had fun. Stay safe." Garen waves goodbye before headed back to his room. He has some business to take care of.

Fiora blushes, her lower lips already beginning to become wet just from remembering being on the bottom. She exits the house and closes the door behind her.

"Wait, being on the bottom…" she thinks to herself before looking up at Lux's window. She begins to ponder while walking down their estate and leaving the Crownguard's grounds.


	51. Luminosity Nightmare

A Demacian and a citizen from Piltover, coming here. How strange. I should follow them...Where are they going? ….Wait I know them, the Light Mage and the Prodigal Explorer but what are they doing here on the Shadow Isles….All alone.

They have been walking for hours towards the center of the island... They have stopped. A break. In front of the old broken down temple. She senses me, the light mage. She knows something is following them. Perhaps she senses the lack of light.

They have made a fire... Foolish. They eat now... I sense their fear. The mage is talking, she is leaving the false security of the light of the fire. Towards me. My direction. She comes. I should back off a bit...

She is pretty far from her campsite now, not even I can see the fire in which they sat... Is she looking for me?

I whisper to her, I see the goosebumps rising on her forearms. She holds her wand up, lighting the dead forest... Well trying to light up the shadows. I easily avoid her shine. She asks who is there, I laugh. So scared is she. She shivers then she does something that surprises me.

She puts down her wand and the glow of it goes out. She talks. She says she has sensed me watching her... She says if my intent was to attack, I would have done it by now. She asks me to come out. She kicks her wand away and steps away from it.

A false security, I know she can recall the wand to her, but I come out anyways. "Nocturne" she says calmly and yet surprised. Shocked... Scared. Ah she remembers me. Her hesitant movements tell me she remembers what I am capable of.

I move closer to her, stare at her. She shivers again. I ask her why she is here. She says she was hired by the Explorer. Clever, bringing a light mage to a world of darkness to brighten your way. She explains what they are doing.

I understand. I tease her by placing by blade against her neck, I feel her fear... My face is so close to hers, examining her. My claw like hands grip her face to make her look at me, installing more fear into her. I like her fear... The fear of a being opposite of me.

But I think she knows this, part of her likes being afraid. Being at the mercy of me, she whimpers... She did not need to move but she did slowly moved backwards causing me to move forward. She backs further away from her wand. She backs herself against a leafless tree. She presses herself against it, I feel myself pressing myself against her, indenting her skin but not breaking it...

Her blue eyes stare into my dimly glowing purple ones. It seems we have come to and understanding. A strange company, an acquaintance... I did something that surprised me. I let go, picked up her want and gave it back to her. Then sunk back into the shadows, still watching. She smiles faintly. She whispers that she'll be back, before running off to her companion back at their camp site...


	52. The Grand Luminosity (Part 5)

As Fiora head home she thinks to myself. She begins to fantasize about her next meeting with Lux. Lux wearing her Dark Elementalist outfit, using her abilities on her. The light binding, maybe some rope too. Cuffs. Whip. Leather straps. A gag.

How wonderful that will feel. Lux binding her, whipping her like the naughty servant she is. Lux's shoe pressed against her face. How she'd greedily lick the sole. Maybe Lux will whip her. Maybe with a flail, no a crop whip. Leather, lots of leather. Maybe cuffing her to the bed. Using rope to tie her into humiliating positions.

Maybe Lux will drip hot wax against her breasts and pinch her nipples hard. Maybe Lux will punish her for being such a whore for her. Lux's little cum slut. Sex slave. Maybe Lux will bite her, covering her with hickies. Maybe she'll torment Fiora by letting ice cubes melt on her hot pale body. Pull her hair as she drools all over herself.

Fiora pauses realizing what she is thinking. She is getting hot and bothered by fantasizing herself on the bottom. How? What happened. The spell seems to be working in reverse.

Fiora hurries home and opens the scroll and reads it over.

 _Mind Drain_

 _The way to cast is very simple_

 _Into their mind, make a hole, and watch it ripple_

 _Must share a bond with the target_

 _All while staring into their eyes like a statuette_

 _Hold the gaze until the completed cast_

 _Their dominance you will soon surpass_

 _Say these words within your mind_

 _And them to you will soon be a bind_

" _The submissive you will take,_

 _For my dominance you will soon ache"_

 _Within time you'll have domination_

 _Over the recipient of this captivation_

She did as it told her to do. What happened. How did it backfire? This can't be right.

Did Lux reverse the spell? Maybe she noticed me casting it? Did she reflect the spell? She is better at magic. But maybe Fiora should just try to be more dominant. Perhaps to break it or reverse it she should be the final dominant one.

Yeah she can reverse this. She begins to write down a plan of how she'll trick Lux to the bottom next time. She cannot allow herself to be the submissive one, the mage is supposed to be, not Fiora. She needs to do something quick before the spell is fully complete, she doesn't want to be the submissive one, she wants to be the dominant one. This isn't how things were supposed to go.


	53. The Spear of the Tide

"I may be corrupted by dark magic but I still have to eat. Corrupted because that fool, Hecarim dared to backstab me. I thought he was my ally. The king was foolish too, we shouldn't have messed with this. I should have never taken them here to the Blessed Isles but I wanted to save her. Save the queen…." Kalista stares at the ocean, standing on a rocky edge of the Shadow Isles, holding a spear in her hand.

"Now look at this place, once glorious and full of life. Now filled with death and things have consequence. This is partly my fault but mostly his, Hecarim. I will have my vengeance. I will get my retribution. I will kill him. He disgusts me. I tried to make him stop. How dare he," She says louder as she monologues to herself in frustration.

"I suffered. This place suffered and it's their FAULT," a larger wave hits the rocks.

She sees a small glimpse of scales under the water. She raises her spear and throws it at the fish.

"I am hungry. I might as well fish-" She murmurs to herself before a loud scream is heard from the water.

Alerted Kalista pulls out the creature, her spear inbedded in her tail. She pulls her out of the water and realizes who it is. A support who had helped her so often during their times in the Institute of War. Her healing abilities, her bubbles, her blessing, and her mighty wave. As a support, Nami was one of the few she enjoyed greatly. Mostly she couldn't think of any negative actions Nami committed. Nami saved her people, fought monsters to save her home.

"Nami. I'm sorry. You don't deserve to be hurt." Kalista removes the spear and picks her up.

"I should've showed myself, I heard someone yelling, I thought I could help them." Nami says softly in great pain.

Kalista carries Nami to nearby ruins where she had been staying since the Institute collapsed. The tower that was once a part of the Blessed Isles kingdom. It was their library but everything is gone, the books, the bookshelves and desks.

Thresh can be seen near the entrance.

"Hello...Thresh." Kalista says bitterly.

"Welcome back" He mutters before walking up the stairs to the top of the tower.

Kalista takes her down to the basement where it is has been flooded from the rain water. It is deep enough for Nami to swim freely. Kalista fixes up the wound on Nami's tail.

"Is this place well enough for you to rest?" Kalista rests her hand gently on Nami.

"Yeah. I'm good. Thank you. No hard feeling about the spear. I know it was an accident" Nami smiles.

Kalista sits next to Nami in silence.

"Do you ever miss the institute?" Nami asks.

"Sometimes, It is a lot harder to punish betrayers now than it was when I was in that place," Kalista sighs.

"I remember that 'skin' of yours, 'Deep Sea', right? Why are you in that form?" Kalista asks.

"The Shadow Isles has a strange effect on me, makes me want to blend in better and this is the only skin that works here," Nami yawns.

"I'll let you rest. I am sorry for spearing you. If you need anything please ask," Kalista gets up to leave.

"Wait, I know wet down here, and I'm sure you don't wanna get your feet wet" Nami teases "But could you stay? Maybe sit on the stairs, they seem dry."

Kalista nods and sits down. They begin to talk and chat for awhile, soon the basement is filled with chuckles and friendly chit chat. Soon both of them doze off, Nami holds onto the block on concrete that is just above the water, the only part of the basement that is not flooded. Kalista is sitting on the staircase resting her head against the wall.

Nami and Kalista are woken up by Thresh, followed by Jhin carrying Sona. Kalista and Nami notices Sona is heavily bleeding and is cruelly bruised.

"What happened. Thresh, Jhin. What did you do," Kalista roars in rage. She quickly takes sona from the two.

"Bring her here," Nami says to Kalista.

Thresh glances at Jhin and Jhin says "Fix her up for me. I like my plaything. I'm rather attached to her," Before leaving.

Nami begins to use the water to heal Sona.

"She'll be okay, Kalista" Nami says as she sees how shakingly angry she seems to be.

"That's good. How despicable of them though," Kalista says as she watches Nami heal.

Nami finishes and tells Kalista that she needs to rest before diving underwater, Kalista goes up and tries to find both Thresh and Jhin. She has a spear in hand wanting to kill them as soon as she lays eyes on them. However she never could find them, when she gets back to Nami, Sona is gone. Nami says that she left with Jhin awhile ago.

"Shame, I wish I could take her away from those heinous 'champions'" Kalista growls.

"It'll be okay Kalista. Just relax okay, I'll even sing for you" Nami says before singing like her River Spirit form which calms Kalista.

"Thank you. Are you feeling better?" She asks Nami.

"Much," Nami uses the water to carry her on land.

"I should get going back to my people."

"I wouldn't want to keep you from that." Kalista smiles softly.

Kalista and Nami walk to the beach on the far end of the island. They could have walked to the closest edge to the ocean but both of them didn't really wanna say goodbye. It has been a long time since they've had a true friend. Once at the shoreline they stand there in silence.

"I…" both say simultaneously, they laugh.

"Be safe, but I know you're strong enough to take care of yourself" Kalista smiles and subconsciously holds her hand.

"I won't be away for too long. I'll come and visit, maybe I can even find a way to show you where I come from" Nami says.

"That would be nice"

Nami kisses Kalista's cheek and then swims out further into the ocean, waves her tail goodbye before disappearing under the waves.


	54. The Grand Luminosity (fin)

It's late at night, it's a new moon so the darkness is thick, best to be unseen in. The air is hot and humid which makes it slightly difficult to breath. Fiora, although a fencer and not a climber, tries to climb the wall beneath Lux's window but fails multiple times. A guard's flashlight can be seen coming around the corner and she ducks into some nearby shrubs about ten feet away.

When he passes and is outside of view, she tries a different approach. She takes a few steps back and places one hand on her rapier. She sprints at full speed and is able to carry herself with her momentum halfway up the wall where she impales her sword into the wall. She uses it to increase her momentum which is slowing. Fiora holds onto the rapier and swings herself around like a gymnast on a suspended pole. She flings herself upward and grabs hold of Lux's balcony.

Fiora looks down to see that the force she applied on her weapon to get up her caused it to crack.

"Fuck" she growls in her mind but she wanted this so much.

She waits outside and notices Lux get up and goes to the bathroom. This is her chance, Fiora enters the mage's room through the slightly ajar window. She closes it quietly behind her and takes the rope from one of the drawers. She then hides behind the bathroom door. Lux opens the door and at first senses nothing amiss. But then she notices there is no air flow in her room, she could've sworn that she left one of the windows open. It's so hot inside the estate that the hot air outside feels like a cool breeze.

Before anything else can go through the light mage's mind, Fiora grabs her from behind and quickly and skillfully ties her hands together. She pushes the blond onto the bed and tears off her panties. She grabs the vibrating strap on and teases Lux's entrance.

"Wouldn't you want to be in this position Fiora?"

"Shut up"

"It would feel so good for you. Doesn't it just turn you on. You could have all the pleasure in the world"

"I said shut it" Fiora gags Lux with her own stockings.

"Mmf" Lux mumbles through her gag looking up at Fiora.

Fiora just stares at Lux for a moment. It would be nice to be in the mage's position. Being tied up and gagged. Treated this way.

As Fiora daydreams about switching positions, she can feel her lower lips get soaked from her fantasies. Lux takes this opportunity to unbind her bonds and tackles Fiora to the ground.

Fiora taken off guard gets the wind knocked out of her. Lux hogties Fiora.

"You've been very bad Fiora" Lux then gags her with a ball gag.

"How dare you jump me like that. You are mine. You hear?!"

"This is it, I've lost for good. I never should've picked up that scroll" Fiora blushes and thinks to herself.

Lux slides a finger into Fiora's pussy.

"You're so wet, soaking, you're making a mess" Lux teases.

She puts on the strap on Fiora was wearing and plunges herself deep into Fiora. Fiora screams through her gag and pants.

"You. Belong. To me." Lux thrusts deeper, harder and faster.

Fiora trembles, shivers and moans with each thrust.

Fiora begins to pass out from the immense pleasure of Lux's thrusts. The last thing she hears is lux saying

"You are MY submissive sex slave. Forever."


	55. The Serpent of Piltover

Caitlyn slips into a dark alleyway in the midst of Piltover. The sun is sleeping and the moon is awake taking its place in the sky. The dull moonlight barely gives any relief from the shadows in the tucked away streets. Two bright yellow lights appear from the darkness as Caitlyn looks around. She is far from her partner Vi and her police office. The bright yellow eyes move closer, Caitlyn oblivious to the danger she is in. The eyes raise far above her before the culprit lets out a hiss and slams our officer into the wall.

"Ack. Cas-" she begins before Cassiopeia silences her with her tail, coiling around her.

"I would be quiet if I were you. Don't want anyone to know you're asking people like me for help. Who else will be next? Katarina?" Cassiopeia laughs before continuing. "Well here is your bad guy, the one who threw you and your officers in a loop." Cass pulls a man who is tied up towards Caitlyn after relaxing her tail muscles and letting Caitlyn out of her snake grip.

"Thanks." Caitlyn handcuffs the man who is unconscious, "you didn't kill him did you?"

"Ugh, no. Although that would be more fun. He is alive. He didn't get the chance to experience a bit like mine" Cass chuckles. "Anyways.." She trails off and holds out her hand giving a come hither motion.

"Yes, yes. Your pay. Here." Caitlyn drops a small sack of gold into her hand. Cass opens it and gives it a quick count over.

"It's all there, we've done this many times. You still think I'm gonna cut you short?" Caitlyn says irritatedly.

"From my line of work, I can never be too careful" Cass responds while letting her tail trail under Caitlyn's chin in a teasing manner. Caitlyn just frowns.

"Oh come now. I'm just playing with you. I love to play with my prey~" Cass smiles.

Cait rolls her eyes and walks off dragging the man behind her.

It's been months since Caitlyn realized that she and her partner along with the other officers could no longer keep Piltover safe by themselves. The crime rate has spiralled upwards since the fall of the Institute of War.

Caitlyn gets to the police station, culprit in cuffs and puts him in one of the holding cells.

"Hey Cait, I see you got one. Nice work. So why couldn't I come along?" Vi asks as she messes with her gloves. "I really wanted to go out punching something instead of doing rookie work. Like papers and guard duty, eh not really my thing." Vi says.

"I'm sorry Vi, maybe next time." Caitlyn says.

"You always say that. I'm getting restless Cai-" Vi is cut off.

"That is enough." Caitlyn sighs. "Let's just go home, one of the other officers will take over."

Both head home without a word and go to their separate rooms in silence. It doesn't take long for Caitlyn to fall asleep. She hates that she has to rely on these scumbags to help keep her city safe but without their help Piltover would fall apart. She is doing what she can but even with her amazing gun skills, she isn't enough.

Weeks go by with the same schedule, goes to work, does paperwork, guards, lunch, goes out in a stakeout, catch some bad guys, then at the end of the week she meets Cassiopeia who has captured a high end criminal, she pays her then leaves.

Vi sits at her desk and Caitlyn goes out like usual, by herself and doesn't even tell her where she is going. Another officer walks by and Vi grabs him by the collar and shoves him in her seat.

"Here, take over for me, thanks" Vi says before rushing out the door to follow her partner. She sees Caitlyn walking down the street. She follows her into a darkened alley. 'Why would she be here, alone for that matter. This is a very dangerous' she thinks to herself right before two yellow eyes peer out from the darkness.

Vi clenches her gauntlets and stiffens as she peers from around the corner. Hands reach out and grab Caitlyn, a hiss can be heard.

"Would you stop that. Every time" Caitlyn says in a slightly amused tone. Vi who was about to charge relaxes and waits.

"You're just too easy of a target, I can't help myself" Cassiopeia muses before tossing a middle aged woman at Caitlyn's feet. "Here you are."

"And here you are" Caitlyn says giving Cass her gold.

"Pleasure doing business with you as always" Cass smiles before slithering off into the distance.

Caitlyn grabs the unconscious woman and drags her towards the station. When she gets to the main street, Vi clears her throat from behind her. Caitlyn looks up.

"Vi?!"

"This is where you've been running off to."

"Well, I…"

"Have a new partner. Am I not good enough for ya?"

"No, that's no-"

"Haha, I'm just teasing." Vi says smiling.

Caitlyn looks at her, confused.

"This is a good idea actually, you should get more assassins to help and pay them" Vi says.

"What? More?"

"Yeah the more assassins that are helping you, helping this city the less time they have to do actual damage. It'll be like how you met me. I was a vandal an you taught me I could use my destructive tendencies to work for the good guys" Vi smiles.

"That's not a bad idea. You're right." Caitlyn says.

"But you have to let me help this time, being at a desk is so boring." Vi whines.

"You got it."

Next week rolls around and Caitlyn meets Cass in an alleyway like usual.

As Caitlyn talks to Cassiopeia Vi comes from the other side, boxing her in.

"Hello there" Vi calls out, Cass hisses and is on high edge.

"Cass, relax, it's my partner. She-"

"You told her about me, it was supposed to be secret" Cass hisses at Caitlyn.

"Hey, hey now. No need to be such a fussy snake. I brought you something. Cait and I have a new proposition for you." Vi holds out a box and Cassiopeia reluctantly takes it.

Vi and Caitlyn explain that they would like to hire more assassins and hire them for their work, and of course they'd be paid too and Cass wouldn't lose any any gold or work to them.

"I'll think about it." Cass says before leaving.

Cassiopeia gets home and heads to the kitchen.

"Welcome back." Katarina says from her bedroom.

"Yeah." Cass responds as she opens the box.

Inside is a small cake decorated in edible gold with white frosting that has a hint of green. There is a card inside, she opens it.

 _Dear Cassiopeia_

 _Thank you for your hard work, dedication and secrecy._

 _We hope you take us up on our offer of being a permanent part_

 _of a special task force made for champions like you._

 _Enjoy the cake_

 _Sincerely Caitlyn and Vi._


	56. The Artisan of Dawn

"Hey Leona is the stuffing ready yet?"

"Just another minute Pantheon." Leona says as she finishes up the pork filling.

They finish up the last prep work before they open their store. Today's special was Char Siu Bao, a special recipe only made to perfection when Leona with her barbecue skills and Pantheon with his incredible baking capabilities put their talents together to create the most exemplary dish of barbecue pork buns.

The store has yet to open for that day and yet beings of all kinds, Humans, Yordles, even Vastaya line up from the door to around the block. A new restaurant was started after the collapse of the Institute of War, founded by Leona, Pantheon, Akali and Olaf. Each of them discovered their fondness for different forms of cooking and food prep while still in the Institute.

The scent of the freshly made pork buns soft through the air filling the patient customers of just a taste, a tease of what they are waiting for. The four former champions often take turns running the shop, and depending on who is running it for that day the special daily dish changes. Akali's ability as a sushi chef, Olaf's butchery, Pantheons baking and Leona's barbecuing, there is always an endless possibilities of recipes for them to try.

The small restaurant opens its wooden doors, the smooth and well made wooden tables quickly fill up while their hired help wait the tables and work the register. Next to the cashier is a large glass display of various forms of bread and sweets for beings to purchase and eat here or to go.

Pantheon and Leona are in the kitchen still cooking and fulfilling orders, making sure that the display never goes empty and an order is never skipped.

They work in silence as the scent of their craft does the talking for them. They move about the small kitchen with expertise and not once bump into each other. The day is long and they work endlessly without taking a break and before they realise, the day is done and the last few customers begin to leave.

Days always seem short to champions, they are used to fighting in an arena all day, sustaining life threatening wounds day in and day out. They are used to being on edge, on alert to enemy ambush and ganking ally lanes so they have a better chance at winning the fight. So much blood has been spilled on Summoner's Rift, so much time wasted clashing in an arena where no one is really the winner because as soon as it's over, they have to jump right back in.

So cooking to them seems like child's play. Simply standing in front of a hot stove or oven and getting a little dirty from the ingredients seems so easy. So when the day is done, they feel like could still go on for hours more. But the moon is high in the sky and their hired staff are just normal citizens with no real battle training so they tire after about eight hours. Which to champions seems like hardly any time at all.

Leona and Pantheon take all the leftover food for that day and put them in to go containers and bags. They lock up their shop and head to Zaun. Zaun has a bad reputation for having a wide rift between lower and upper class. Many of the citizens there live on the streets having to steal just to survive. So every time the shop closes up Leona and Pantheon donate the leftover food to the people of Zaun even if the trip there is a tad lengthy.

"Even without the institute. It's nice to feel like we are actually doing something for a cause even if its not fighting"

"Yeah."


	57. The Might of Luminosity

I sat for what seemed like hours. After I escaped from the cave system below (with Darius nonetheless), he left me at the entrance with only my wand to protect me. I was alone, the rage of war had passes for now as the battle seemed to be over after we left the tunnels. Daylight seemed to be fading as the shadows crept from the horizon.

I couldn't wait any longer, I needed to get home and I couldn't move with my injured leg. I raised my wand and shot a bolt of light into the air hoping that it would be Demacians who came to my aid and not Noxians. Several silent minutes went by, they were long and impossible to sit through. Then I heard it. Shouts coming from a distance. They were too far to make out. I took a chance and let my want just illuminate some light just enough so it could be visible from a not so far distance.

That's when he came. It was Garen, my brother. He hugged me, tears in his eyes. I wrapped my arms around him as he gently picked me up.

"Luxanna I was so worried. I thought you had died. We searched the battlefield for you after the Noxians retreated. I couldn't find you anywhere. I was afraid you'd been taken. " He sobbed.

He only calls me by my full name when he is really upset.

"I'm sorry brother. I was shot out of the sky and-" I paused trying to think of what to say without mentioning Darius. Garen stared at me expectantly, waiting for me to continue as he walked with his fellow soldiers back to Demacia.

"And I fell into a cavern where I hit my leg and I managed to make my way out and when I got out I signalled." I told a half truth.

"I'm glad we found you before anyone else. I'm just glad your safe" He said without a pause.

"I'm so tired" I felt myself slipping in and out of darkness.

As if through a tunnel I could hear the words of Garen say "It's okay, just rest" and then everything turned black as I fell into a deep sleep.

When I woke up I was in my bed and my leg had been properly bandaged. Garen was resting his head on the side of my bed as he sat in a wooden chair. He was only wearing a white shirt and black pants. I saw some bandages peeking out from under his shirt. Quinn came in.

"He stayed here for about two days now. He rarely leaves. He even carried you all the way here" She said. I Noticed Valor wasn't perched on her shoulder but rather she held him in her arms.

"He has a broken wing and leg from the battle." She said as she noticed me looking at him.

"Is my brother okay?" I asked.

"He will be fine. He was really worried about you. He thought you were dead or the Noxians kidnapped you or tortured you" her voiced dropped "or worse"

We were silent for awhile.

"He wouldn't give up looking for you. For hours he had me and several others scout the field. You not only gave him a scare, you gave us a scare too. But in my gut I just knew you were okay. You are too clever, too experienced to be dead." She smiled at me.

Garen began to stir.

"Anyways, I'll leave you be." And without another word she left.

Garen lifted his head from the bed and looked up at me.

"Lux?" he mumbled not quite awake.

"Lux! You're awake. I'm so glad" he hugged me tight and I couldn't help but to smile in relief.

"Yeah." I sighed happily.

"Thank you for not leaving me Garen."

"I know you'd do the same for me" He smiled calmly. "Hey if you're feeling better lets get something to eat. Hmm, what do you want?"

"Hmmm surprise me" I said.

"Okay I'll be right back" before he left he caressed my cheek leaned in and I thought my heart would stop. He paused and then swiftly kissed my forehead before leaving the room. Was he about to… No it can't be. He was my brother I'm sure he was just making sure I was okay. That has to be it.

Not too long after he came back with a tray filled with my favorites. He sat in the wooden chair and we chatted and ate together like nothing happened.

"I will never leave your side. I will always be with you"


	58. The Tiny Master of Fae

Lulu:

I liked him because he was like me, misunderstood and a bit lonely. I know I will always have Pix by my side but when all your friends leave you because you turned them into squirrels. I mean I was just playing hide and go seek, thats how its played. No one understands me but he does. Him with his hat too big for his head, just like mine. He told me he was wrongly imprisoned, and anyone who knows anything about Yordles know that we cannot stay isolated for very long or else we are driven mad. And thats what happened to him. Isolated and cut off from others for years before he escaped. All that darkness within him, all because others were so cruel to him. But not me. He likes to play with me. We play tag, when he gets me he traps me within his event horizon, then I turn him into a tulip. And whenever I do that, I can't look him in the eyes. Everyone knows not to look tulips in the eyes. Is that a ladybug? Ah look how it flies , I wish I had tiny wings like that. Aw its so cute. I want a ladybug skin, if Teemo gets to be a bee then I should be able to be a ladybug. I could shoot out hemolymph from my wand. Or or maybe I can be "Reverse Lulu" just like Annie… Annie always gets the cool skins. I could dress as Pix and Pix could be a little me. Littler me. I wonder if Veigar is still a tulip right now. Or was it a squirrel I turned him into this time…. I don't remember. Oh! I should go visit Glad, what a nice place to play. I like Glade. Zippy. Hey I wonder what Pix would say if he could talk. Oh, I'm hungry I should get something to eat. What if I ate a purple fruit! What if it tasted purple too. I wish ladybugs were purple. I should take Veigar out to dance, then we can both be squirrels. Or maybe I'll dress in my Winter Wonder skin and then we can be adorable little poros. Speaking of, where did Veigar go?

Veigar:

I adore her I do, but she has a bunch of screws loose. And I thought I went mad. Glade must be worse than being imprisoned. But only Lulu understands me, all the other Yordles shunned me, they didn't even try to help me. Who needs them. I am evil and I will conquer everything.

There she goes, chasing a bug. I wonder if she ever thinks before she acts. But she serves me, so I will allow her foolishness. It's like there are no breaks in her mind, that she is always thinking a strand of incoherent babble. She must just think in large paragraphs with no breaks in between thoughts. Just a bunch of words in her mind strung together.

I like playing games with her, it reminds me of a time in which I wasn't so messed up. Where I wasn't locked up against my will, where my curiosity didn't twist itself into darkness and evil. Even if she turns me into a tulip or squirrel, I just cage her in my event horizon, she doesn't seem to mind since she always asks to play again.

I am glad she is on my sid-oh there she goes, running further off into the distance. Jeez I wish I had some sort of mobility spell, she is so fast. She'll soon realize I'm far behind and will circle back or wait.

I sometimes wonder what goes through her crazy little mind. But as long as she is with me, I can almost feel like a normal Yordle again. I am happy she belongs to me.


	59. The Dark-Dragon

_Syndra stands in a moonlit park caressing one of her dark spheres. Shyvana steps out from the shadows and sits beside Syndra._

Syndra: I'm kinda tired of sneaking around all the time, I'm not LeBlanc.

 _Syndra reaches for her hand but Shyvana recoils from her touch._

Shyvana: I'm sure you are tired of sneaking around.

Syndra: What's wrong?

Shyvana: What's wrong? What's wrong?! I saw you with someone else. I took a chance with you. I am a dragon, and you dare betray me.

Syndra: ….

Shyvana: Say something. You are below me.

Syndra: Below you? Because I am human, because I am from Ionia?

Shyvana: I don't know why I tried to change you, I saw good in you. I saw a Demacian within you.

Syndra: I was born in Ionia, raised there. But Noxus spoke to me. Spoke about power and strength and the proper way to rule. Ionia is foolish.

Shyvana: Is this why I saw you with LeBlanc…

Syndra: She taught me new strengths, I've gained power.

Shyvana: I was going to teach you the ways of Demacia. What makes us so strong that Noxus is in stalemate with us.

Syndra: Too little too late.

Shyvana: You will regret this. You should have stayed with me. You will be destroyed just as Noxus will be.

Syndra: Demacia will fall, not Noxus.

 _Shyvana Stands up and begins to leave._

Syndra: Are you running away. Running back to _Him_.

 _Shyvana pauses and looks back_.

Shyvana: I never run. Enemies before me should run. Their fear will show when I take my form as a dragon. And I go to him, because Jarvan IV is my leader.

Syndra: I have seen you in dragon form, on the rift. It is laughable.

 _Shyvana turns around in a flash of fire grips Syndra's throat._

Syndra: You wouldn't dare.

 _Shyvana growls and releases her._

Shyvana: You will regret your decision.

Syndra: I doubt it. LeBlanc is far superior to you.

Shyvana: …

Syndra: In more ways than one. She was even better i-

Shyvana: Silence! I will hear no more from you.

 _Syndra crosses her arms and gives a smug grin._

Shyvana: I don't even know why I gave you a chance. Everyone is exactly what they are, they cannot be changed, Jarvan was right.

Syndra: You are a fool to hope. Nothing is there for you. Demacia isn't right for you.

Shyvana: Demacia is my life.

Syndra: Why not come with me. A new start. Your talents are wasted where you are.

Shyvana: I would never betray Demacia.

Syndra: You should.

Shyvana: No.

Syndra: Then I guess we are done.

Shyvana: You could forget about Noxus and just come with me. I could even introduce you to Jarvan. You could have power for good.

Syndra: I get power from darkness, there is no way I could possibly have any power for light, I'm the base opposite of Lux.

Shyvana: But even Elementalist lux can create damage from darkness.

Syndra: It's not me.

Shyvana: It could be.

 _A long beat of silence_

Syndra: It's not enough. Go now. You should just leave. Crawl back into the Demacian hole you came from.

Shyvana: You better watch your mouth. I could devour you.

Syndra: And I can blast you to shreds. Now leave.

Shyvana: You should leave this land. It is you who is trespassing on Demacian soils, not I.

 _Syndra sinks into the shadows and leaves. Shyvana no longer can control her rage and turns into a fearsome dragon and roars at the moon._

 _She slumps back into her human form after she is sure Syndra is gone._

Shyvana: I know Demacia is for mercy when needed but also for balance in strengths. But how foolish I feel for thinking someone like that could care for me. My heart and soul belongs to Demacia. I shall never forget that again.


	60. The Exemplar of the Dragon

He hugs me unexpectedly and yet with a softness I did not realize he had and that I did not realize I needed. He took off my helmet and ran his fingers through my hair to comfort me. I would have never thought that my leader could be so compassionate to his subjects.

"Thank you Jarvan" I sighed in relief.

"I am sorry that happened to you. I had hoped that Syndra would of chosen to be a part of Demacia, her attributes would have been very useful to us. Plus, she gave away such a great opportunity to be with such a lovely and beloved dragon" He says to me and I try to hide my slight blush.

"How about a bit of a distraction from such an event. I heard Heimerdinger is in need of some willing participants to test his machine. Are you willing to come with me, my dragon" I smile at him and start to jog ahead.

"Hurry up, lets go" I tease.

We make the quick trip to Heimer's lab. We stood there for about ten minutes before he realized we were there.

"Oh yes, yes. Subject. How lovely. Oof move Pythagoras" he picks up a red dragon and place him to the side. I smile as the dragon leaps into my arms.

"Ah yes, dragon and half-dragon. Get along now. Ah HAH. Here put these on. My last experiment went well but needed a bit of tweaking. I am sure I got it this time!" He hands me and Jarvan some fancy looking headbands. We look at each other before putting them on hesitantly, in hindsight this might have not been the best of ideas.

"Okay now we send you into Summoner's Rift and see if my adjustments went well. Ready?"

"Uh wai-"

"Here we go!" Heimer pushes a button.

Jarvan and I are transported to Summoner's Rift that is an all too familiar a sensation.

When we open our eyes we look at each other, his armor is more revealing, showing off his female curves.

"Wait is this….Heimer's genderbent machine…"

"To be honest, i Just heard that he was doing a non-harmful experiment and I thought it would be a good idea. Though you look really nice in that red armor. As male, one would think it would cover you more, not less. " He looks me over and I feel my cheeks flush.

"Says you, your armor covers only enough, its borderline useless." I growl at him.

"Still covers more than yours does. " He smiles. Or rather at this point, he is she.

"Female or male, you make such a wonderful dragon Shyvana" He caresses my cheek and I feel my heart skip a beat as she stares into my eyes. I felt an uncomfortable mass pressing against my athletic cup . It was embarrassing but I am not quite sure why. Jarvan could see my unease and it seems he instantly knew what was wrong.

"Lets um...go back." He blushes a bit and I follow suit.

"Y-yeah. Heimerdinger please return us." I say out loud

There was nothing but silence as Jarvan and I stood in the fountain in awkward silence.

"Um, Heimer?" Jarvan said loudly looking upwards.

More silence. More beats of nearly unbearable silence, no one saying a word. After what felt like an eternity which only happened to be ten minutes we heard Heimerdinger speak.

"Oh yes. Sorry. I was having trouble with my device. But I fixed the pro-no Pythagoras that is not a chew to-" he cut out.

I tried to not look at Jarvan's current body since it made blood flow to an area I wish it not to flow.

"Okay Sorry. All fixed now" Heimer says after seven more painful minutes.

We were teleported out of the rift and back into Heimerdinger's workshop.

"Yes yes. A nice test run. Now let me make some calibrations...yes...and if I do this….and …." He continued to talk to himself as Jarvan and I hightailed it out of his shop. I don't think he noticed until several hours later. He did get far too consumed in his work.


	61. The Twilight Judicator

Shen: The Institute of War has demanded that we need to resolve the issues of our siblings. Although all of us have different viewpoints and goals, balance will not be restored until our family falls back into line. Where they are meant to be.

Kayle: Mogana will never be a proper angel again. After what she has done to my people. The damage, irrovokable. She will get what's coming to her. I alone will be her judge.

Shen: I feel like many of us feel the same way in a sense. A sibling that has gone rogue, or doesn't follow the directions of our territories. And the Institute feels the same.

Nasus: Is that why the summoners have locked us here, within one of the Rift's Fountains. Resolve the issues before we can be released.

Shen: Exactly. Currently our kin are disrupting our factions.

Nasus: By doing so will enable them to shake the foundation of the institute to its knees.I see the predicament. But the fact that all of us are coming from different factions, would that not cause some strife among us.

Cassiopeia: I suppose we could put our differences aside. My sister has fallen weak because of him.

Garen: Me? There was nothing. Nothing happened.

Cassiopeia: You are very bad at lying Garen. Katarina is a great assassin but the fact she spared you is so suspicious. Now she can't even do her job if it involves Demacia since it'll all lead back to you.

Garen: You...You think your sister is bad, perhaps she just saw a better light. My sister on the other hand, single handedly set Sylas free and created a civil war amongst our people.

Kayle: A bit late for civil wars, my sister has already done that and worse.

Darius: Maybe Demacia is in need of a civil war, outlawing mages when they are so useful. What a pity.

Cassiopeia: I agree.

(They begin to talk over themselves and all at the same time).

Garen: Mages are dangerous, even Lux. She was only spared because of her family. But I hate to admit it but she too is a danger to Demacia.

Darius: at least your kin obeys orders and isn't full of themselves. Sometimes Draven is so narcissistic he'll do things his own way without thinking of the consequences.

Cassiopeia: I with my sister's biggest flaw was just narcissism, better than falling in love with the enemy and not being able to assassinate properly, that's our job.

Nasus: At least your factions are still standing, my brother's rage turned him into just a shell of himself and he took part in the fall of Shurima.

Shen: ENOUGH! That is enough.

Kayle: ...Shen is right, this bickering is meaningless unless action is taken.

(Garen unsheathes his sword and points it at Darius who then draws his axe in response).

Garen: Why would I help a Noxian, I have more important business to take care of.

Darius: Although it would please me to see Demacia fall to its knees from the inside, the problems of my brother is more important to me. If our brothers and sisters are not fulfilling their duties, more than just Demacia will fall into ruin.

Shen: Fighting right now is not necessary, we just need a long discussion and take action. Now put away your weapons.

(Darius puts away his axe and Garen begrudgingly sheaths his sword).

Kayle: Now, what do we do with our families.

Nasus: If I may, we could keep them busy that they won't have time to slack off. The summoners could have them in free rotation these next few weeks. We could give them missions that could take up their time and perhaps run into each other creating new strengths to overcome their weaknesses.

Shen: That might work, but we'll have to find a more permanent solution later before any real damage is done.

Kayle: I fear what would happen if our family is the cause of the institute's fall…

Shen: That won't happen as long as we work together.

(Garen and Darius glance at each other).

Shen: We shouldn't fight amongst each other while we are trying to fix the problems our kin have created. So for now we should have a temporary truce. If you have anything to say whether it be to all of us or just one of us please do so now.

(Silence).

Shen: Then Summoners, please release us from the fountain now, we have come up with a solution to the issue.

(The fountain glows and the barrier falls).

Shen: Kayle, may I have a moment. Please take a walk with me.

(Shen and Kayle leave the fountain and head towards the jungles of the Summoner's Rift).

Nasus: Until next time.

(Nasus exits the rift, followed by Cassiopeia).

(Darius begins to leave but Garen grabs his arm).

Garen: I know we are meant to be enemies, but I have a favor to ask of you.

(Darius raises an eyebrow).

Garen: If at any point you run into my sister, Luxanna, please spare her. She is troublesome but she has a good heart. And who knows she might be a worthy ally.

Darius: I will do what's needed.

(Darius then leaves. Garen sighs and stands there for a moment as he sees Kayle and Shen entering the Jungle. He too then leaves).

Kayle: So what was it that you needed from me Shen?

Shen: I just wanted to let you know that I appreciated your help in creating this get together and in helping me set it up with the summoners.

Kayle: Yeah I thought it was needed, Morgana has been creating such a mess and so has Zed.

Shen: Which leads me to my next topic, if you ever need a friend to vent to, I am here for you. We are similar in the fact we both have a sibling who we were pretty close to, suddenly accept darkness and evil. While we were helpless. I wish that Zed would come back to me, revert back to the teachings of our master.

(Kayle places her hand on his shoulder).

Kayle: Yeah, I want justice for Morgana, but I don't want to have to kill her. But the way she seemingly destroyed a part of my home. I don't know what else I can do. But thanks, and you're welcome. Now we should head back before others think something's up.

(Shen kisses Kayle on the cheek as they both leave Summoner's Rift).


End file.
